<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hyding Adam by Bartifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684047">Hyding Adam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartifer/pseuds/Bartifer'>Bartifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Disability, M/M, Medical Procedures, Multi, Pain, Sex, Transformation, Trauma, also, and, big content warning, poor literature summary, to everybody's surprise, two absolute nerds unable to appropriately handle any social situation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartifer/pseuds/Bartifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a damp autumn afternoon, Dr. Henry Jekyll from London arrives at a secluded manor in Geneva. Tales tell of a doctor with questionable reputation, yet a brilliant mind. And for the problem Henry is in great need of help for, a mind like Dr. Viktor Frankenstein's is only just sufficient. // Einen wetterschweren Herbst hindurch war Henry nun bereits mein Gast. Als er mich bat, mich eines missglückten Experimentes anzunehmen, habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ein solch untrennbarer Teil seiner selbst ist, dass mich diese Bekanntschaft auf die Spuren meines eigenen führen würde.</p><p>[GER/ENG]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Frankenstein &amp; Dr. Henry Jekyll, Victor Frankenstein &amp; Edward Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ein optionales Vorwort.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heute in „Poor Summaries of Classic Literature“: 'Frankenstein' und 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll &amp; Mr. Hyde'. Nur für den Fall, dass jemand gerne in die Fanfiktion reinlesen möchte, aber nicht bereit ist, vorher noch eben zwei Bücher zu bingen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><span class="user_bold">Vorwort zum Zeitpunkt:</span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>'Frankenstein' ist um 1818 entstanden, 'Jekyll &amp; Hyde' um 1886. Das wirft jetzt gewisse Problematiken bei dem Altersunterschied in meinem Crossover auf, aber ich habe Kraft meines Amtes beschlossen, die Timelines zu ignorieren und das Treffen irgendwie in die Mitte des 19.Jh. zu schmeißen. Viktor ist blutjunge Anfang 30, Henry knackige Mitte 40 oder so.<br/><span></span></p><p><br/><span></span><br/><strong><span class="user_bold">Was so passiert ist, bevor ich einsetze:</span></strong><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><em><span class="user_italic">Dr. Jekyll &amp; Mr. Hyde</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>London. Doktor, gut betucht, ledig, sucht: wissenschaftlichen Weg, das "Böse" aus dem Menschen zu trennen und zu vernichten, damit nur das Gute bleibt und alle happy sind. Er entwickelt ein Serum und in Ermangelung von Versuchspersonen spritzt er es sich selbst. Dabei splittet sich seine Persönlichkeit in ihn und "Mr. Hyde", alter ego, you know the deal. Der Wechsel der Persönlichkeiten geht mit einer körperlichen Transformation umher und so wird der gutbritische Gentleman hin und wieder zum sadistischen, uncharmanten, klugen kleinen Kampfgoblin. Leider kriegt Henry davon vorerst nichts mit, weil es in seinem Schlaf passiert, und liest am nächsten Tag nur Geschichten über Morde und Prügeleien in der Zeitung. Als er rausfindet, dass er das irgendwie selbst war, kratzt das hart am Idealistenego und er beschließt, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, was sich als gar nicht so leicht herausstellt, wenn man damit gegen sich selbst arbeitet.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em><span class="user_italic">Frankenstein</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Genf. Viktor Frankenstein, verwöhnte Kackbratze, Schweizer, sucht: immer eine Gelegenheit, sein eigenes Genie zu übertreffen. Studiert Medizin in Deutschland, binged sein eigenes Genius für ein paar Wochen die Nächte durch und zeigt, was passiert, wenn man einen kleinen Jungen zu lange mit Leichenteilen spielen lässt. Er patchworked eine menschenähnliche Kreatur und schafft es, sie zum Leben zu erwecken, aber obwohl er versucht hat, sich dabei an androgyne Beauty-Standards zu halten, ist er irgendwie lowkey disgusted von seinem Werk. Seine Kreatur flüchtet verletzt und verständnislos . Viktor so, ja haha, dann ist ja alles gut jetzt. Leider ist die Kreatur etwas ungehalten und wird bald von Einsamkeit zerfressen. Sie kommt also zurück zu Viktor und sagt: "Kollege, du baust mir jetzt einen Gefährten, das bist du mir schuldig. Tust du das nicht, töte ich alle, die du liebst." Viktor, minimal unter Druck gesetzt, stimmt provisorisch zu und fährt mit seinem bff nach Orkney Island in Schottland, wo er das angeblich tun will. Der "Unhold" glaubt ihm aber kein Wort, folgt ihm und findet raus, dass Viktor nichts dergleichen plant und sein "Monster" lieber vernichten will. Weil sich aber wenigstens das Monster an Absprachen hält, tötet es Viktors besten Freund und später auch dessen Verlobte Elisabeth, und verschwindet dann wieder in den Schatten.</p><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Ich schwöre, der Tonfall der Fanfiktion ist ernster als das hier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Like A Swiss Pocketwatch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><span class="user_italic">Dr. Henry Jekyll</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>He was, in a way, a force of nature.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>That in itself wasn’t extraordinary. According to Henry Jekyll’s own scheme, almost every individual could be classified as one of such. A storm proved to be a good example. Alike every type of weather, it consists of phases. Thus, exceptionally rooted personae who do not talk much about their true nature embody an emerging storm, not yet more than dark clouds far off, and a strange wind. Others again are truly the storm itself in one of its phases. A sensible soul might reflect the commencing rain, an impetuous character the wailing wind. They who understand to crack their tongue alike a whip onto the back of those they despise carry thunderstorms inside. Doctor Viktor Frankenstein though was one of the rare spirits covering the whole range of the storm, seemingly shifting at random between its different grades.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Of course, Henry Jekyll had heard of the eccentric nature of his host. Most of it reached him in the form of rumors, written down and sent to him by former classmates of the doctor who studied with him in Ingolstadt. But Henry did not think too much into tales that were decades old, eroded over time by loss of memory and shift of stigma. Unfortunately, he did not manage to gain information other than that before he left for Genf. If Henry was to believe his mediator, the doctor had isolated himself quite entirely from the outside world in consequence of his wedding night’s disaster. Nobody dared to evaluate his current state of mind.<br/><span></span>„Nun steh’ ich hier, ich armer Tor, und bin bald klüger als zuvor“, Henry thought out loud, proud that some of his German literature snatchings remained.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Determined, he adjusted his collar and took the trail leading deeper into the Frankenstein estate. Admittedly, he did imagine it to be quite depraved and overgrown, reflecting on the doctor’s social status. But instead he found the lawn trimmed, the trail swept and the trees and hedges groomed – although the latter indeed partly looked as if cut by an infant with a crafting scissor. Nonetheless, the doctor must employ staffing. Henry noticed a slight relief about that. He himself was a doctor and had many friends and acquaintances in this vein. Minds of that kind worked like lube oil in a running gearbox, but when isolated, were prone to noxious excesses and obsessions.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Hearing himself being thought of, Henry’s left arm cramped. His very own hand jerked towards his face but he grabbed it and clenched it onto his chest, intending to chain it there for the rest of the way. Mr. Hyde was the result of Henry’s self-imposed isolation and did clear his blinded mind with brute force. Thus, Henry was no longer able to create a cure himself. All of his remaining hope were now set on the German doctor. From all of the royal island and mainland inhabitants, he seemed like the only person capable of everything. That naturally included finding a solution for Henry’s…situation.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>The manor itself only earned Henry’s half-hearted interest. He was too occupied reconstructing the lines of his announcement letter in his head. He had been quite detailed. Too detailed, perhaps? Or was there something missing? Was the tone well chosen? He spent a lot of thought on how to introduce a problem like his. Judging by a sudden pull in his arm, the problem urged him to introduce itself. But Henry’s current fluid balance consisted of a minimum of about 20% home-brewed antidote that restrained Hyde, and of which Henry carried enough vials in his bag to last for months if he had to. Of course he had informed the doctor about that too.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>And yet the latter still only repeated with three words, hastily scribbled onto a piece of paper that had once been a corner of a bigger sheet.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em><span class="user_italic">Ich erwarte Sie.</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>“I certainly hope so”, thought Henry and announced himself with the door knocker.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>In about the same second, the door was opened to the inside. Henry wanted to take a step back, but his left hand refused to let go of the iron ring. Henry was pulled forward and almost stumbled into the person standing in the doorframe. Two slender hands caught him by the shoulders. Shamefaced, Henry retreated two steps. A deep, ugly laugh echoed in the back of his head.<br/><span></span></p>
<p>“Herr Doktor Jekyll, Sie sind’s”, said the person and offered a hand.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Henry took it. The hand belonged to a man about half a head smaller than him, with an age impossible to guess by outer features. His hair was of an ashen blonde so light, Henry could not distinguish natural from hoary, and his hands and face were both scrawny and defined, but then again, so was his whole stature. His eyes spoke of weariness, but did not yet lose their youth, maintaining it as a warm opposing force to the alarmingly dark bags underneath his eyes. Considering all of this, the man reminded him more of an excited skeleton than the earnest and experienced doctor he had expected Frankenstein to be. If it was him, at all.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>“Es freut mich, Sie zu treffen.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ihr Briten seid ja wirklich pünktlich wie die Schweizer Taschenuhren, ich bin noch gar nicht vorbereitet. Ich habe meine Weste noch nicht an. Dann wiederum fühle ich mich auch nicht danach, das nachzuholen. Kommen Sie rein, Herr Jekyll!“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>He spoke fast but Henry already captured the essence of this strange man whose thin-lipped mouth pronounced his name with the same defined “i” as in “tincture”. Henry thanked him politely and followed him inside. The man was just now pointing up a staircase next to the door, and from what Henry could catch, informed him about the whereabouts of his room. He did not take the stairs but instead walked past it into the hallway, stopped midway to the room at its end and turned to face Henry.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>“Es tut mir so Leid, I’m sorry. You said you speak German, how much German? Do you prefer German or English?”<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>“Ich spreche schlecht, aber ich verstehe dich“, Henry replied, immediately correcting himself into the formal form.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>That caused his strange host to laugh. “Don’t worry, Herr Jekyll. I attended lectures in English, literature and cardiac anatomy, and I’ve resided in Scotland for some time. Ich passe mich Ihnen gerne an.”<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Evidently, this man was indeed Dr. Viktor Frankenstein. Like a distant observer, Henry studied his underwhelming perception of the pale man slowly transforming. Light hair at once made him timeless, wiry hands spoke of detailed work and his ailing build must result from many hours well-spent in a laboratory, perhaps like Henry’s. He admonished himself for his prejudices, distanced some more from the grand picture and – forcefully pulled himself back into reality.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em><span class="user_italic">I will not let you</span></em> , he thought severely.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>“Is he here already?”, Dr. Frankenstein asked to Henry’s surprise.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Indeed he had clenched his left hand again, but only in a slight, casual-trained motion that should not have caught anyone’s attention. The doctor’s bright eyes rested on him and sent a shiver down Henry’s spine. It was neither the look of repulsion he had feared, nor one of compassion he caught himself to secretly have hoped for. It was, he knew from his very experience, the cold inquisitive look to observe an unsolved riddle with, a fresh corpse, a new study - an extraordinary case.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>“Er ist immer hier”, Henry replied. „Er hört jedes Wort, das wir sprechen. Gerade rast er vor Zorn, dass er nicht ausbrechen darf.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Was hält ihn ab?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dr. Frankenstein smirked weakly. „Das klingt, als brauche es eine Menge Disziplin.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Davon habe ich viel“, Henry answered with confidence.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>He patted his bag. „Und sollte das nicht reichen, ich habe vorgesorgt.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dr. Frankenstein nodded slowly, then decided on something he obviously debated in his mind and gestured towards the door behind him.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>“Folgen Sie mir bitte. Ich habe Tee gemacht, Earl Grey mit Kornblume.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>He did not wait for Henry’s answer, which would have been another thanks, and fortunately he was also not able to enjoy Mr. Hyde’s reply, which was much less polite, because the ruffian did not keep quiet about despising black tea. What an inconceivable concept, refusing whatever dish your host offers!<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>The parlor Henry was led into was about as dark as the hallway. The curtains were drawn down to a tiny gap, and dust danced in the light that squeezed through it. Dr. Frankenstein sat down onto a green velvet wing chair, portending Henry to occupy the second of that kind. Between them stood a fuming white teapot, fine Bavarian porcelain adorned with green floral heraldry. On Dr. Frankenstein’s side laid a pencil next to an opened notebook with blank pages. The doctor pulled out quite a formidable pocket watch and looked at it briefly just to immediately put it away again. Then, he opened the teapot, removed the infuser and poured two cups. A strident ping came from next door. Henry expected staff to provide them with niblets, but instead, the doctor himself excused himself and disappeared. Henry could only do as much as discard his bag and fold his coat over the armrest, when Dr. Frankenstein was already back with a silver tray of steaming biscuits.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>The accuracy with which all these steps had been operated made Henry suspect that the doctor was indeed quite “prepared” after all…<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>“So, Herr Jekyll”, said he, “Greifen Sie zu. Wir können währenddessen ein wenig plaudern, Sie erzählen mir die ganze Sache nochmal ganz von vorne. Scheuen Sie sich nicht, kein Detail auszulassen.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Henry observed the doctor’s fingers twitching towards the pencil, as if he could hardly restrain himself from taking notes already. And he observed his own fingers twitching towards the teacup, presumably to take it and smash it into Dr. Frankenstein’s face. Henry shoved his weak hand underneath his buttocks as casually as possible – which, judging by Dr. Frankenstein’s look, wasn’t casual at all – and adjusted his glasses.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Then, he took a deep breath and trusted the pale man with his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Schlafende Wölfe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Viktor Frankenstein</span>
  </em>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Als ich jung war, habe ich genau einen Mantel getragen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Das hieß, ich besaß selbstverständlich mehrere. Viele. Einen für jede Wetterlage. Aber der blaue aus Marino-Wolle und modernstem künstlichem Futtertuch aus Konstanz, der hatte es mir angetan, und ich habe ihn, so meine Mutter, immer getragen, bis er mir eines Tages zu klein wurde. Für jedes Wetter schien er mir perfekt, und wenn sie mich aus ihm heraus in ein anderes, vermutlich angebrachteres Kleidungsstück hereinzureden versuchte, pflegte ich zu sagen: „Das Wetter ändert sich doch sowieso gleich wieder“. So, als sei die Eventualität eines Zustandes gleich aufzuwiegen mit den Bedingungen des tatsächlichen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry hatte eine seltsame, sehr gegenteilige Obsession mit dem Wetter. Er beobachtete es akribisch, um es vorherzubestimmen und sich bereits am Vortag die passende Kleidung dafür herauszulegen. Ich ahnte, dass er eine solch strenge Form halten müsse, da er selbst ein Wetter war, das sich nie ändern kann. In Henry tobte ein Sturm in genau einer einzigen Phase, und diese Phase war ein Orkan. Ein Wirbelsturm, ein Tornado, der langsam, aber zerstörend über die Felder fegte. Herr Hydes gierige Finger waren dieser Sturm, sie zogen sich herein, was sie begehrten, umdrehen es, bis es schwindelig wurde und alle Knochen gebrochen hatte, und wenn es ihnen keine Befriedigung mehr brachte, schmissen sie es weitab von seinem zu Hause wieder hinaus. So beschrieb es jedenfalls Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Würde ein so gnadenloser Sturm wie Herr Hyde nach außen brechen, gäbe es eine Katastrophe – und ich entnahm Henrys Erzählungen, dass dies in jüngster Vergangenheit auch durchaus schon der Fall war. Darum musste Henry das Auge sein. Das ruhende, stille Auge des Sturms, das stets gezwungen war, mit ihm zu ziehen. Jedoch war auch der Sturm so an etwas gebunden, das ihm eine Form gab. „Kontrolle“ war ein zu starkes Wort für das, was Henry dadurch erlangte. Er selbst nannte es „damage containment“.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schon binnen der ersten Wochen seiner Anwesenheit hätte ich Henry dreimal beinahe verloren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zunächst war ich direkt bei unserem Kennenlernen davon ausgegangen, dass er das Haus am nächsten Tag wieder verlassen würde. Man hatte mir bereits von der höflichen Kopfnickerei der Briten erzählt, darum lag ich stets auf der Lauer und fand in seinen Gesichtszügen einen Roman an Reaktionen auf mich und mein Anwesen. Zunächst hatte ihm die Dunkelheit missfallen. Die Luft hatte ihm unangenehm gerochen, der Sessel war ihm nicht bequem gewesen, er missbilligte die Abwesenheit von Personal und allem voran verabscheute er den Tee nicht, den ich aus England hatte importieren lassen, gleich nachdem ich seine Ankündigung erhalten hatte. Ich hatte mich jedoch zurückgehalten, ihm das zu offenbaren und hatte ihm fröhlich eine Tasse nach der anderen angeboten. Schließlich war jeder seines Glückes Schmied, und </span>
  <em>
    <span>mir</span>
  </em>
  <span> hatte missfallen, wie er auf meine Gepflogenheiten herab sah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entgegen meiner ersten Einschätzung verstanden wir uns jedoch gut. Henry mochte die größere Disziplin haben, aber auch ihm machte eine nagende Ungeduld zu schaffen. Wochenlange Beschäftigung mit meinen Forschungsgrundlagen hatten ihm den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, dass daraus etwas resultiert sein musste. Er war Wissenschaftler genug, um zu wissen, dass man eine perfekte Versuchsberechnung nicht im Schreibtisch verschwinden ließ, ohne sich an ihr probiert zu haben. Er fragte mich mal mehr, mal weniger subtil danach, und leitete aus meiner Ablehnung heraus, dass ich ihm etwas verheimlichte. Ich war hin und wieder versucht, ihm das schlicht zu bestätigen, um ihn zu ärgern, aber damit hätte ich ihn nur noch mehr angeheizt. Tatsächlich gedachte ich nicht, ihm auch nur ein Wort über die Kreatur zu sagen, bis er mir nicht selbst entgegenkam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Das zweite Mal, dass er beinahe seine Sachen gepackt hätte, war, als ich ihn schließlich damit konfrontierte, mir Hyde zu verweigern. Henry hielt sich nicht zurück mit medizinischen und chemischen Details seiner Forschung, verbot mir jedoch ein persönliches Zusammentreffen. Dass das ein für meinen Teil unseres Projektes relevanter Eindruck wäre, schien ihn nicht zu tangieren, im Gegenteil – er äußerte mehrmals die feste Überzeugung, mir dadurch ein großes Unglück zu ersparen. Wir hatten uns bereits sehr laut und zu Teilen recht persönlich darüber gestritten, mehr als einmal, und trotzdem hat er sich weiterhin geweigert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Das dritte Mal, dass ich ihn beinahe verloren hätte, war, als ich ihn gezwungen habe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In der Schweiz regnete es oft. Henry, das wusste ich, fühlte sich in den Momenten wie zu Hause in London, und es stieß ihn ab, weil er keinen Regen mochte. Er hatte Ähnlichkeiten zu einer Katze und scheute Wasser in seinem Gesicht auf jede Kosten. Ich jedoch brauchte den lauten Regen die vorangehenden Tage, um Handgriffe in meinem Labor vor ihm zu verstecken. Seit ich Henry in alle Teile meiner Forschung eingeweiht hatte, die die Resultate meiner fehlgeleiteten Kreatur nicht tangieren, arbeitete er zu ähnlichen Stunden wie ich. Wir waren stets gemeinsam im Labor, und seine Tasche befand sich nur dann außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes, wenn sie hinter verschlossener Tür zum Gästezimmer auf die Rückkehr ihres Besitzers wartet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erst begann ich nur mit einer zufälligen Phiole. Mir war nicht bewusst, wie groß der Abstand zwischen zwei Injektionen sein musste, um Hyde aus seinem kranialen Versteck zu locken. Als ich auch nach zwei Wochen noch keinen Fortschritt sah, ersetzte ich das Konzentrat in mehreren Phiolen mit Wasser. In jedes kleinste Crescendo des Konzertes von Henrys Handgriffen fügte ich einen von mir, fischte eine Phiole heraus, leerte ihren Inhalt in einen unbenutzten Kolben, füllte statt seiner Wasser hinein und ließ sie wieder in seine Tasche gleiten. Sicher war ich mir nicht, ob mich wissenschaftliche Neugier zu dieser Tat antrieb oder schlichtweg Ärger über Henrys Unverschämtheit, mich des Misstrauens zu bezichtigen, wo er mir selbst das gesamte Problem vorenthielt, wegen dem er mich überhaupt erst konsultiert hatte. Es musste beides gewesen sein, denn ich fand mich meinen Plan einerseits perfide genau umsetzen, andererseits bewusst schlampig mit Sicherheitsvorkehrungen umgehen. Ich fand in mir einen jungen Gedanken der Schadenfreude, von der ich würde zeren können, wenn ich Henry erst einmal würde bewiesen haben, dass ich für den Umgang mit dem berüchtigten Herrn Hyde seiner Mithilfe nicht bedurfte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erst in der dritten Woche fand ich schließlich heraus, was ich wirklich tun musste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es hatte die ganze Zeit recht offensichtlich in meinem Notizbuch gestanden, das ich immer und immer wieder überflogen hatte, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem helfenden Hinweis. Henrys Berichten zufolge war es in der Tat so, dass Hyde stets in seinem Bewusstsein war. Jedoch schien Henry selbst wiederum nie in Hydes Bewusstsein gewacht zu haben, als dieser ausgebrochen war. Ich wartete also bis in den Morgen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry und ich hatten die Nacht hindurch in meinem Labor an der Destillation zweier chemischer Komponente für ein stärkeres Gegenmittel gearbeitet. Es hatte mich ein gewisses Maß an Schauspiel gekostet, ihn davon zu überzeugen, eine nötige Ruhephase einzulegen, bevor die Mittagssonne stehen würde. Und noch eine größere Überwindung hatte es mich, sie nicht selbst zu nutzen. Stattdessen hatte ich auf meinem Zimmer ein Buch gelesen und steckte nun in regelmäßigen Abständen meinen Kopf aus dem Fenster in die kühle Morgenluft, um wach zu bleiben. Erst, als die Standuhr in meiner Wohnkammer sechse schlug, schlich ich mich den Flur entlang zu Henrys Zimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schon in der ersten Nacht hatte er darum gebeten, die Fenster mit Brettern zu vernageln und seine Tür von außen fest zu verschließen. So wurde mir die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe zuteil, den Schlüssel zu bewachen, und ich trug ihn stets mit mir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leise entriegelte ich die Tür und stahl mich in den Raum. Sofort verzog ich das Gesicht. Henry ließ zwar über Wachzeiten die Tür weit offen, jedoch machten sich die versperrten Fenster in der Qualität der Luft so bemerkbar, dass ich beschloss, er dürfe sich nie wieder über meinen Salon beschweren. Henrys Umriss lag ungleichmäßig atmend auf dem Bett, den Rücken zu mir gewandt. Ich trat an ihn heran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Lider flatterten in wildem Traum, und seine Brust hob und senkte sich im Takt, die Lippen stumme Worte schnappend. Fahles Mondlicht verlieh seinen Zügen etwas so Stilles, dass ich für einen kurzen Moment den Sturm vergaß, wegen dem ich gekommen war. Aber auch ohne ihn zu kennen, wusste ich, dass Hyde nicht mehr unter der Oberfläche lauerte, sondern gerade jetzt Auge in Auge mit Henry stand. Ich beugte mich also vor, strich Henry eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und flüsterte: „Hyde!“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofort zuckte ein Schlag durch Henrys ganzen Körper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> „Hyde! Komm heraus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry ächzte wie in einem Fiebertraum und wurde steif und still, als würde er mir mit jedem Knochen in seinem Körper lauschen. „Who are you?“, murmelte er gepresst, beinahe knurrend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich schmunzelte. “Find out, if you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wenn ich durch unsere Streitereien und meine zahllosen Spitzeleien in den vergangenen Wochen eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass es eine ganz bestimmte Situation gab, in der selbst der wache Henry Hyde kaum zügeln konnte - wenn man ihn verärgerte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Unless you are too weak to fight a sleeping wuss”, fügte ich also hinzu, jetzt etwas lauter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry lachte so kehlig, dass es mir einen Schauer über den Rücken trieb. „Ah, the doctor. Sick of being patronized, are we?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und rief herausfordernd: „I don’t know, are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Einer Spastik gleich war, was ich nun sah. Henrys Körper zuckte und ruckte, krampfte und buckelte wie in einem Kampf gegen sich selbst. Ich wusste, dass Henry erwacht sein musste und ahnte, dass sein Inneres einem Kriegsfeld gleich lärmen musste, aber ich hörte nur sein angestrengtes Schnaufen und wehleidiges Aufjaulen. Er krümmte sich vor meinen Augen zusammen, bis ich nur noch einen zitternden Berg dort liegen sah, und sich erstmals ernster Zweifel in meine Gedanken schlich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Why should I waste my time on you?”, fragte Henrys zweite Stimme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mir war bang, aber mein Stolz siegte, meine Neugier, mein Bewusstsein darum, dass ich einfach wissen </span>
  <em>
    <span>musste</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wie Hyde war, was er war, wenn ich je wieder eine Nacht ruhig schlafen wollte. Also legte ich allen Spott, den ich aufzubringen vermochte, in meine Stimme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„You might never get to waste your time again”, rief ich. Der Berg rollte sich vom Bett und kam mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf. „Because I am the one who’s going to kill you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jetzt, wo ich Henry hinter dem Bett nicht mehr sah, begann ich ihn zu hören. Laut und gellend schrie er, der richtige Henry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mein</span>
  </em>
  <span> Henry, und musste sich, angesichts der polternden Laute, winden und wehren. Stoff raschelte und riss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Hyde, no! Stay – not him, leave him alone!”, rief Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich stand jetzt mit dem Rücken an die Tür gepresst und konnte keinen Millimeter mehr meine Füße bewegen, als ich ihn das sagen hörte. Ich gestand mir ein, möglicherweise einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Ehrgeiz und Wut hatten mich zu leichtsinnig werden lassen, etwas zu meiner Verteidigung mit mir zu nehmen. Hinter dem Bett brach sich ein wachsender Umriss mit dem Mondlicht. Ein kleiner Kopf auf breiten Schultern, große Hände, die sich am Bettgestell auf die Füße zogen. Die gebeugte Gestalt schnaufe, in einem Lachen, vielleicht einem drohenden Knurren, ich sah und kannte keinen Unterschied mehr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde buckelte auf mich zu und entledigte sich beiläufig den Fetzen des Nachtgewandes, das Henry gerade noch getragen hatte. Ich hörte mich nach Luft schnappen und tastete in blanker Panik nach der Türklinke, doch meine Hände griffen ins Leere. Hydes Gang wurde kräftiger, sein Rücken gerader, und mit zwei großen, polternden Schritten stand er so dicht vor mir, dass ich Henrys Salbeiwasser riechen konnte. Ich fror in der Bewegung ein und konnte ihn nur mit großen Augen anstarren wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Beutetier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde war nicht der Hüne, den ich erwartet hatte. Er war unmerklich kleiner als ich, wenn auch breiter und viel kräftiger. Henrys langes Haar klebte ihm in Strähnen auf der verschwitzten Stirn. Sonst hatte er nichts von ihm behalten. Das Gesicht war grob und kantig wie ein Schnitzwerk, Nase und Mund schief und die Haut von einem Ton, der im schwachen Mondlicht in das Olivfarbene ging. Seine kleinen, dunklen Augen jedoch waren es, die mich bis ins Mark erschütterten. Wie Henrys braune treue Augen waren auch diese hier perfekt in das Gesicht eingefügt, zu dem sie gehörten. Ich stand Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Haifisch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich öffnete den Mund, vielleicht, um zu schreien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzschnell griff eine große Hand nach mir, kräftige Finger mit langen Nägeln umfassten mein Kinn, dass es mich bis in die Zähne schmerzte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„So, you’re the one who’s going to kill me, you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hydes Atem roch nach verdorbenen Kräutern und ich würgte vor Angst und Ekel. Als sei er sich dieses Effektes bewusst, brachte er sein Gesicht so nah an meines, dass unsere Nasen sich beinahe berührten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Show me then. I’m right in front of you, closer than good old Henry would’ve ever had the guts to be. He should be grateful, actually. Tell him when he wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Er drehte mein Gesicht mit seiner Hand und sah es sich an, als würde er es prüfen. Dann strich er mir mit dem Finger über den Mund und seine raue Haut riss an meinen spröden Lippen. Mit einer bösartigen Geduld wartete er auf eine Antwort, die ich ihm nicht geben konnte, denn in mir brach gerade ein Kartenhaus zusammen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich hatte Hyde als großen, brutalen Bären erwartet, der, ähnlich meiner Kreatur zu Beginn, ein paar wenige Sätze sprach, die er von seinem Meister aufgeschnappt hatte. Stattdessen ähnelte der wahre Herr Hyde einem kompakten, kleinen Raubtier mit kräftigen Pranken und Kiefern und einer lauernden Intelligenz in der Stimme. Ich dachte an einen Vielfraß. Ich dachte an Flucht. Ich dachte an den nahenden Tod, ob ich ihn verdiente und was Henry darüber denken würde, sollte er je wieder erwachen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hydes freie Hand drückte unangenehm gegen meine Brust, schob sich daran entlang und lag schließlich um meinen Hals. Er drückte zu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endlich schoss mir Adrenalin die Angst aus den Gliedern. Ich stieß Hyde mein Knie in die Seite, drückte ihn von mir und stolperte aus dem Raum. Hinter mir hörte ich, wie er einen Fluch ausstieß. Ich warf die Türe zu und gedachte, sie schnellstmöglich zu verschließen, aber Hyde war schneller. Er riss die Türe so stark nach innen auf, dass sie gegen die Wand stieß. Ich ließ den Schlüssel fallen und rannte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> „Come now, that’s it? You’re running? I thought you’re a scientist!”, rief er mir hinterher und sein Lachen hallte im ganzen Treppenhaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde mochte um einiges kräftiger als ich, aber ich war schneller. Zu meinem Leidwesen wusste ich die Tasche mit dem Gegenmittel in eben jenem Zimmer, das ich gerade fluchtartig verlassen hatte. Die einzige weitere, winzig kleine Menge lagerte in meinem Labor. Allem in meiner Umgebung mit Scheuklappen begegnend, rannte ich also um mein Leben bis zur Kellertüre. Ich hörte Hyde dicht hinter mir. Meine zitternden, hastigen Finger schafften es gerade noch, die Tür aufzuschließen, als er mich schon am Arm hatte, aber ich riss mich los und stürzte ihm voran die dunkle Treppe herunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich merkte erst, dass er aufgehört hatte, mich zu jagen, als das elektrische Licht aufleuchtete. Ich hatte den großen Tisch mit den Apparaten bereits hastig tastend umrundet, um mich dahinter in Sicherheit zu bringen und sah nun wie ein verschrecktes Reh in die glühenden Birnen an den Wänden. Hydes plumper Umriss nahm in überzogen eleganter Manier die Stufen. Ich riss mich von dem Anblick los, eilte zu einem der Rollwagen und suchte hastig nach einer Spritze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„You disappoint me, old china“, raunte Hyde, während ich die Kappe von der Nadel zog. „I thought you wanted to meet me so badly, and now you don’t even talk to me? That’s the famous German hospitality?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wir sind in der Schweiz“, murrte ich konzentriert, während ich die Spritze vorbereitete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Als ich dann den Kolben holen wollte, sah ich, dass Hyde direkt in meinem Weg stand. Er legte schweigend den Kopf schief, ich spürte all meine Muskeln. Die Spritze konnte ich nicht gegen ihn verwenden, ich würde sie noch benötigen. Ich suchte in meiner Umgebung nach etwas Brauchbarem, erinnerte mich an konzentrierte Lauge in einer der Phiolen neben mir und wollte bereits danach greifen, als mir einfiel, dass die Kreatur vor mir – auf welch verquere Weise auch immer – noch immer Henry war. Also griff ich stattdessen nach einer eisernen Stange, mit der ich die Lagerluke unter der Treppe zu öffnen pflegte, und zwang mich dazu, Hyde anzugreifen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mühelos fing er die Stange ab, wrang sie mir aus der Hand und warf sie scheppernd zur Seite. Ich aber konnte mit den freien Fingern der anderen Hand einen großen Kolben fassen, den ich ihm gegen den Kopf schlug. Hyde schrie vor Schmerz, ich riss mich los und langte noch im Laufen nach dem Gefäß, in das ich das Gegenmittel entsorgt hatte. Hyde packte meine Arme von hinten, aber es gelang mir, die Spritze zu einem guten Stück damit zu füllen, bevor ich den Kolben fallen ließ. Doch der Vielfraß ließ mir keine Freiheit, ihm die Nadel in das dicke Fleisch zu jagen. Wir rangen miteinander, wobei ich mein Bein böse an einem Nagel aufriss. Hyde warf mich ohne Rücksicht auf jeden Verlust gegen den Tisch. Etwas hinter mir ging zu Bruch. Die Nadel war nur einen Stichweit von seinem Hals entfernt und er hielt meine Hand dort, provokant und siegessicher. Mit seinem Gewicht hielt er mich an der Tischplatte gepinnt, dass ich mich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Ich spürte mein Bein bluten, mein Herz rasen und entschuldigte mich stumm bei Henry für meine Torheit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich hatte verloren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde entriss mir die Spritze, zielte mit der Nadel auf mein Auge und hob den Arm. Mein Stolz verbot mir, zu schreien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dann ließ er mich los.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In meiner Angst merkte ich erst nur, dass ich freier Atmen konnte. Doch dann führten meine Hände, meine Arme, Bewegungen aus und ich warf mich zurück auf die Füße, bereit zum Kampf. Vor mir stand Hyde, mit blutender Schläfe, das Gewicht in der Hüfte, und hielt mir die Spritze hin wie einem Kind ein verlorenes Spielzeug. Ich sah sie an, und dann suchte ich in seinem Gesicht nach der dazugehörigen Intention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> „Be a good boy and take it”, sagte Hyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich entschied, dass ich nicht genug Zeit hatte, abzuwägen, ob er mir damit Böses wollte, und griff schnell wie eine Katze nach der Spritze. Zu meinem Erstaunen überließ er sie mir kampflos. Ich schüttelte mich, als erwachte ich aus einem Traum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Wieso tust du das?“, fragte ich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„We just met, I’m not a killjoy. That’s old sport Henry’s job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that possible?”, hörte ich mich selbst fragen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde bemächtigte sich eines alten Schmieröltuchs von einem Regal, um sich das Blut abzuwischen, und verteilte es damit nur noch mehr in seinem Gesicht. Henry würde sein Spiegelbild nicht ertragen, wenn er wieder bei sich wäre. Als er meine Frage hörte, klatschte Hyde in die Hände.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Now we’re talking, doctor.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Als er auf mich zukam, erwartete ich einen erneuten Angriff, aber er breitete nur seine Arme aus, als wolle er mich umarmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Take a look, take your time. No traps, no taxes, I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wieder roch ich Salbeiwasser. Das Gewicht der Spritze lag schwer in meiner Hand. Ich wog einen Moment meine Optionen ab, dann legte ich sie außer Reichweite Hydes auf den Tisch hinter mir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich begann mit seinen Händen. Sie waren groß und kräftig, die knorpeligen Fingergelenke verfärbt, die Nägel verwachsen und eingerissen. An den Armen erspürte und benannte ich einen jeden definierten Muskel, konnte jedoch keine Anomalien feststellen. Auch die Schlüsselbeine, die Rippen, all das schien menschlich und den Bildern in meinen Lehrbüchern entsprechend. Tiefer wagte ich mich nicht.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„How is that possible – the physical change in such a brief period of time, the size difference. How, where is matter transferred to? Your weight must be exactly alike, yours and Henry’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich begann mit vorsichtigen Fingern, sein Gesicht zu betasten. Er beobachtete mich dabei ähnlich interessiert wie ich ihn gemustert haben musste, denn kurz darauf grinste er raubkätzisch. Ich versuchte, diesen Umstand zu ignorieren, aber es gelang mir nur schwer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„And the brain, the mind, how does it split so perfectly, yet so…unbalanced?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Don’t ask me, you two are the academics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm meine Hände in seine und löste sie von seinem Gesicht. Mich überkam eine Gänsehaut angesichts dieser überraschend sanften Geste und ich zog mich zurück, als hätte ich mich verbrannt. Hyde lachte bassig und nickte in Richtung der Spritze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„You better bring him back now, if you don’t want me to stick around forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Als würde ich die Tiefe dessen verstehen, was er andeutete, nickte ich, griff nach der Spritze und trat an ihn heran. Hyde neigte überzogen bereitwillig den Kopf und ließ mich das Serum direkt in die Stelle injizieren, in der es seine Wirkung am schnellsten entfalten würde. Noch bevor ich die leere Spritze aus der Hand legen konnte, begann sein Körper zu zittern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Viktor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should tell Henry of your own private little monster business. If he won’t die of blood dilution, he’ll die of curiosity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich zuckte zusammen. „…How come that you know this, and he doesn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy. I went through your stuff while you went for some soot, eyes wide shut.” Hyde kämpfte bereits um Kontrolle über seine Glieder, die zu beben und krampfen begannen. Seine Stimme verlor an Kraft. „Your cantrip worked perfectly well all along. Got me all the time I needed to get to know my host.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think put the bug in Henry’s ear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sofort begann ich damit, die vergangenen Wochen zu überdenken. Seit Henry das erste Mal eine der falschen Phiolen für seine Behandlung benutzt hatte, musste Hyde in der Lage gewesen sein, nachts – Ich schluckte so schwer, dass ich davon husten musste. Der Körper vor mir hatte sich inzwischen zusammengekauert und begann, sich in einem Konzert aus Schreien und Schnaufen beider seiner Stimmen zu verformen. Muskeln pulsierten, dehnten sich aus, zogen sich in sich zusammen und ich zwang mich, das Schauspiel akribisch zu beobachten, um nichts zu verpassen. Ich fand mich zunehmend faszinierter, ja sogar beinahe in Ehrfurcht, ein solches wissenschaftliches Wunder mit eigenen, übermüdeten Augen verfolgen zu dürfen. In meiner Imagination zog sich bereits das Gerüst kommender Forschungen gen Himmel, und ehe ich's mich versah, lag vor mir auf dem kalten Steinboden der einzige lebende Mensch dieser Welt, mit dem ich darauf aufbauen wollte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trotz all der Aufregung und Todesangst, die sich in meine Knochen geschrieben hatten, humpelte ich zu Henry, kniete mich neben ihn und tätschelte ihm die Wange, bis er die Augen öffnete.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trustfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Henry Jekyll</span>
  </em>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry almost packed his bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After waking up naked in a basement, betrayed and deceived by one he considered closest to a soulmate, his spirits naturally weren’t too high. It was only after Viktor had treated both their wounds in rueful silence that he was to be convinced to follow him upstairs into the parlor, where he was provided with a blanket and icky Earl Grey tea. Now that Henry has had time to get to know him, he dared to claim he was able to read Viktor’s face quite well. Even if he had not acquired that skill, it would perhaps still have been obvious that Viktor was only half-heartedly trying to hide his excitement behind a mask of guilt and reason. Those two muses have not, and perhaps never will kiss Dr. Viktor Frankenstein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Weißt du, das hätte vielleicht vermieden werden können, wenn du-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Don’t“, Henry interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry had to admit to himself that it performed miracles on his mood to observe Viktor chewing his lacerated lip, currently processing a more benign, but earnest form of bad conscience he did not yet know he could yield. Henry, for his part, sat in his wing chair as gracefully as the blanket he was wrapped up in allowed it, and drank his tea in stoical silence. He was tempted to count down the seconds it would take Viktor to break it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five. Four. Three. Two. One.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich habe die Lage unterschätzt. Und es tut mir Leid, dass für dich so viel – dass das so ein Umstand war, ich habe das nicht gewusst.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Und tut man Dinge, deren Ausgang man nicht einschätzen kann?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Ja! Wir sind Wissenschaftler.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry rolled his eyes. Again, it was a matter of moments until Viktor continued talking, yet not in the way Henry had expected him to. Viktor wrung his pale hands in a quite nervous manner, as if it took him some courage to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was nicht heißt, dass der Ausgang deshalb immer gut ist. Im Gegenteil, so oft stößt unsereins damit auf schier unlösbare Probleme und die Bürde, die damit einhergeht, wenn man sie selbst geschaffen hat. Du trägst sie eng bei dir, und ich…weiß schon lange nicht mehr, wo ich nach meiner suchen soll.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry had to use the last bit of his toughly acquired discipline to appear only marginally interested. Although in reality he found himself to be impatiently waiting for the story that would inevitably follow this implication. But he was not yet ready to grant Viktor the success of catching his interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Es ist eine lange Geschichte.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Ich habe Schmerz im Kopf und viel Tee in der Tasse. Ich habe Zeit.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor visibly forced saliva down his throat. His own tea had been abandoned the second he poured it, and for the first time he did not seem to know what to say. Henry felt his hard façade crumbling and ineffectually cursed the circumstance of having his actual hard side neatly cut away from his hypothalamus. He gave in and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zu Beginn bin ich zu dir gekommen, weil ich dachte, du kannst meine Schwierigkeiten lösen. Ich war nicht wegen </span>
  <em>
    <span>dir </span>
  </em>
  <span>hier.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry found himself smiling almost fondly, and he had a vague, very unusual feeling that it was Hyde who made him. “Aber vielleicht bleibe ich wegen dir, wenn du mir vertraust.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor smiled in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gut. Dann fang ich am Anfang an.“</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Worries of a Waking Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Henry Jekyll</span>
  </em>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered the scent of ash and tinder when the fire in the chimney had died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered inhaling it, exhaling awe and disbelief in audible intervals. If Viktor Frankenstein wasn’t a doctor, he might as well have become a storyteller. A scrawny figure in the back of a pub, telling tall tales so gruesome, the willing audience would start to see shapes creeping in the shades of the dim tilley lamp. Some passages he narrated rawly as if cut in shape with a meat cleaver, some words he treated almost delicately, such as the names, one of which resembled Henry’s except for the French pronunciation. Although Henry Jekyll was quite judicial by nature, he had found himself entrapped in the story of Viktor’s past, his greatest achievement and all the failures that had followed ever since. The rumors were true, the controversial career of the brilliant Swiss student had ended with a magnificent discovery. However, it was not wealth and good fortune that had driven him home and into the “fangs of the most fatal marriage”, but fright. Rightfully so, as it had turned out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had Henry himself not been cursed with quite a similar burden, he would have never believed it possible to create life out of inanimate matter. Even less, out of fleshy remains and the pure power of electric impulses in artificial neural pathways; simultaneously a dread and a masterpiece. It had only been exhaustion and, in a way, pride that had hindered him from blurting out questions upon questions. He would not loosen the reins on this jaunty foal that had only just proven its utter lack of respect for Henry’s own creation, regardless of its intentionality. Thus, Henry had been largely concealing his excitement. In between the lines of Viktor’s creed of a broken man, beams of utter pride and hubris had shone. Viktor had half-heartedly tried to hide it from Henry. The half of his heart that attempted to was presumably aware of the indiscretion, but the half of it that wanted Henry to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, well, that was Viktor’s personal Mr. Hyde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down at heart, Viktor Frankenstein still considered himself a genius inventor. Proceeding from how tremendously he failed to handle said invention, Henry admired his art of denial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Viktor had finished his story with an explicit remark upon the murder of his wife, they had fallen quiet. Henry had made the mistake to listen to Hyde’s gleeful voice in the back of his head and, on his remark, had savoured every second the tensed Viktor had been waiting for him to break the silence. Then, he had only asked for another cup of tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, he had forgiven him. Quite likely, Viktor was convinced it had been due to his tragic narration, and Henry left it at that. In reality, he had accepted the apology because his intuition told him that it was the first sincere one that Viktor had ever given. It was an artform to break through his specific, kind of acquired and barely gainsaid, arrogance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially since Viktor Frankenstein was, in his own way, convinced he had lost it somewhere in the past. He mourned over what he used to be and missed that Henry was invested in the man he had become. But when Viktor had apologized, Henry had known that there was a chance he would one day meet him in the presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been three months now since Henry had moved into Frankenstein manor. In the meantime, he had tasked a friend with sending him some more of his personal belongings from London, including two of his finest fur coats and a travel tent. Viktor could discover a cure any day and Henry would need that certainty before risking to sleep outside. A new freedom lured in every sunrise and he silently cursed each passing day he could not taste it. But in the end, he was an Englishman, and that included valuable virtues such as patience and temperance. Fortunately, he had most opposing traits neatly locked away within Mr. Hyde, and the beast itself was not very eager to be demolished. Thus, although wishful, Henry kept his countenance. And he had to, because Viktor did not exactly load him with the suspected results.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he had demanded another meeting with Hyde and once that permission was granted, had asked for it more and more frequently. That had allowed Henry an involuntary training of discipline and consciousness. Hyde himself prefered nighttime by nature and in the past, Henry had usually been asleep during his raids. Now that he intentionally summoned him during the day, he began to notice a shift in power. He was far from being a conscious spectator, but after he would transform back into himself and the burning pain would start numbing, he would remember impressions, emotions, sensations and sometimes even dialogue between Hyde and Viktor. It was all way too fragmented to fully apprehend what had happened, but Henry did feel a suspicious - alacrity. Hyde voluntarily offered “his” body for all kinds of experiments Viktor’s imaginative mind would come up with, and while that would make him a charming patient in other circumstances, Henry was deeply worried about that. Hyde was never considerate out of kindness. Furthermore, his interests were forced to oppose the intention of the research. Yet he seemed to have taken a fancy for the doctor that could not be anything but insidious. Hyde being hand-tame could only mean one thing. He was planning something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Henry had told Viktor, but the reckless confidence of the younger man had gotten the better of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du weißt, es ist das, was er will, richtig?”, said Henry one evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor, who was busy storing the newest blood sample, rolled his eyes at Henry. “Was ist es diesmal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er will, dass du glaubst, du hättest ihn unter Kontrolle. Damit du ihn unterschätzt. Du hast die erste Nacht völlig vergessen. Vermutlich ist er sogar nett zu dir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor snorted. “Na, so weit würde ich nicht gehen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er wird dir wehtun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er ist Hedonist, kein Dämon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er ist Sadist, kein Bonvivant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation dissolved as it did so often these days. While it had been Henry’s concern about Viktor that had driven him before, it was now his sense of obligation. If Viktor was keen to mess with the hairy satanic goblin, Henry would let him - and if only to afterwards emphasize that he had told him so. But he had made it his interpersonal obligation to keep Viktor from mindless self-harm, and that included frequently coercing him to eat and making sure his insignificant other kept his claws off him. It would be easier if he would figure out what Hyde’s interest in Viktor was exactly. Since furtive investigation was not an option, he was now more in conversation with Hyde than he had ever been before and had decided to ever be again. Especially since Hyde had apparently found pleasure in occasionally slipping in that dreadful new street slang he must have had picked up during his strolls in East End. Most likely he had found that it was an efficient way to confuse Viktor, who was only familiar with standardized English.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, their inner communication was only partly verbal. Most of the time it was an unbridled exchange of thoughts and impressions whenever Henry lowered his defences. But the most he could make of it was that Hyde lurked for something specific to happen, like the predator he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something he knew would throw Henry completely out of line.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seine Initiative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Viktor Frankenstein</span>
  </em>
</h4><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Was ich auch tat, Henry war nicht aus seiner Bahn zu werfen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es war, als habe ihm sein Ziel Scheuklappen angelegt. Er war blind für jeden zu kleinen Fortschritt, jeden schönen Sonnenaufgang und die Folgen der Behandlung. Ich kam signifikant viel langsamer voran, als ich erwartet hatte und musste ihm regelmäßig neues Blut abzapfen. Das machte ihn blass und schwankend  auf den Beinen, aber wenn ich ihm eine Pause vorschlug, ließ er nicht mit sich reden. Er strafte mich dann mit einem Blick, als hätte ich ihm unser Projekt unabgeschlossen vor die Füße geworfen. Mein Fleisch war willig, mein Geist war schwach und ich gab nach. Schon aus Henrys Erzählungen über seine Experimente an sich selbst hätte ich ahnen sollen, dass ihm seine körperliche Verfassung eher von sekundärem, vielleicht sogar tertiärem Interesse war. Direkt nach ertragbarem Tee und seiner heiliggesprochenen geistigen Gesundheit, derer er sich regelmäßig überdiente, um mich vor Herrn Hyde zu warnen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es war nicht schwer zu verstehen, worin seine Paranoia ihre Wurzel hatte. Herr Hyde hatte sich in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade rühmlich gezeigt und ich stimmte Henry durchaus zu, was seine hinterlistige Ader betraf. Ich einigte mich allerdings schnell mit mir selbst darauf, dass die tragendste Rolle wohl die Tatsache spielte, dass Henry während der Untersuchungen weitestgehend ohnmächtig war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry, das lernte ich schneller als das meiste andere über ihn, war ein Mensch der Kontrolle. Das Auge des Sturms, stets bemüht, seinen Mittelpunkt zu halten. Das machte es ihm unmöglich, einmal außerhalb seiner eigens vorgezeichneten Karte nach einem Weg zu suchen. Er verzieh mir meinen nächtlichen Überfall, wie ich dachte, mehr aus einem Prinzip heraus als aus Mitgefühl. Ich nahm ihm das nicht übel, denn ich schätzte Pragmatik mehr als Sentimentalität. Dennoch hatte ich mich dabei erwischt, wie ich mir für einen Moment gewünscht habe, damit tiefer vorzustoßen als bis zu seiner Dura Mater. Doch Henry sehnte sich zu sehr nach dem Mann, der er sein wollte, während ich den zu schätzen gelernt hatte, der er jetzt gerade war. Ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als ihn eines Tages in der Gegenwart zu treffen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doch solange er an seinem Ziel festhielt, würde sich das schwierig gestalten. Dieses Ziel, allem voran, war Herr Hydes Tod, und es machte mir zu schaffen, dass er sich von meiner Mithilfe sichtlich mehr erhofft hatte. Er zeigte mir das nicht, aber Herr Hyde ging seinem natürlichen Geschäft nach, Henry in den Rücken zu fallen und verriet ihn an mich. Seitdem konnte ich nicht anders als in jeder von Henrys Gesten, in jedem Wort und Blick zu lesen, wie ihn Sehnsucht und Ungeduld zerfraßen. Ich bewunderte ihn für seine unnötige Fassungswahrung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es wurde zu einer unausgesprochenen Mauer aus Ironie im Raum, dass Herr Hyde sich kooperativer angesichts seiner geplanten Vernichtung zeigte als Henry. Trotz allem war ich noch nicht an ihn und seinen merkwürdigen Dialekt gewöhnt, den ich nie hörte, wenn Henry mit mir sprach. Bei unserem zweiten Treffen verzichtete Herr Hyde zwar darauf, mich erneut so leidlich zu erschrecken wie beim ersten, jedoch hielt sich seine Mundart weiterhin auf einem so erschreckenden Niveau von beißender Ironie und Provokation, dass es mir noch immer schwer fiel, zu akzeptieren, dass sie einst aus Henrys Geist erwachsen war. Zu meinem Leidwesen musste ich feststellen, dass ich im Angesicht eines so starken Gegners nicht so schlagfertig war, wie ich es mir anfangs eingebildet hatte. Hier war es von großem Vorteil, dass Henry von meinen Gesprächen mit Herrn Hyde wenig mitbekam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Je mehr Zeit ich mit Henry verbrachte, umso zweischneidiger wurde es für mich, die Transformation zu verfolgen. Zwar triezte jeder Durchlauf meine wissenschaftliche Neugier mit tausend Stöcken, jedoch wurde mir auch die volle Dimension von Henrys Schmerzen mit jeder neuen Erkenntnis bewusster. Der Prozess beschränkte sich auf Knochen, Haut und Muskeln. Während sich sich die Materie stoßweise verformte, wurden die Organe ohne Adaptionen in ihre neue Hülle gepresst. Das erkannte ich an dem abnormal hervorstehenden Brustbein. Der Processus Xiphoideus endete in dem gedrungenen Status unweit cranial des Gewülstes des Abdominis, der die Organe recht unförmig in Position hielt, da sich der Brustkorb stauchte und lateral zerrte. Die Lendenmuskeln stachen prominent hervor und ich vermutete eine Transformationshemmung bei keratinen Körperteilen wie Haar und Nägeln. Die überschüssige Muskelmasse der verkürzten Arme wurden auf Biceps, Triceps und Brachioradialis verteilt, woraus Hyde immense Kraft bezog - die Nägel an Hand und Fuß jedoch passten sich der Verkürzung von Fingern und Zehen nicht an, was eine recht harmlose Erklärung ergab für seine bedrohlich wirkenden Klauen. Angesichts der Schmerzensschreie, die Henry während der Transformation ausstieß, musste ich davon ausgehen, dass Adern und Nerven von jeglicher Adaption entweder komplett ausgespart waren, oder sie so exzessiv betrieben, dass sie sich in Muskeln quetschten und an bebenden Knochen rieben. Ich führte akribisch Buch über meine Beobachtungen und lernte, meine Sorge um Henry ähnlich effektiv zu ignorieren, wie auch er es tat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herr Hyde selbst, der von sich behauptete, keinerlei Schmerz zu spüren, machte sich regelmäßig einen Spaß daraus, Henrys Leid zu imitieren. In Pein windend hievte er sich auf die Füße und stützte sich schwer atmend auf dem Labortisch ab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this really still entertain you?”, fragte ich, während ich die Betäubungsspritze vorbereitete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herr Hyde ließ sein schlecht imitiertes Ächzen in ein tiefes Lachen übergehen. “Does the winding worm entertain the bird?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Als er bei diesen Worten die Arme ausbreitete, verrutschte sein Schlafrock. Henry trug ihn, da er groß und weit genug war, beide seiner physischen “Verhältnisse” ausreichend zu bedecken, ohne während der Transformation zu reißen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm machte sich Herr Hyde nur auf Aufforderung die Mühe, ihn vorne zu schließen. Als ich ihm jetzt einen entsprechenden Blick zuwarf, zuckte er nur mit den breiten Schultern und begann, den Gürtel zu knoten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘s taters anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exgüsi, I verstohn di nit”, konterte ich trocken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde, der sich in der Praxis weigerte, mit mir Hochdeutsch zu sprechen, obwohl er es in der Theorie beherrschte, zog eine Schnute. Mir gefiel, wie es ihm nicht gefiel, dass ich einen effizienten Weg gefunden hatte, mich zu wehren, wenn er mich mit seinen Londoner Ausdrücken zu verunsichern gedachte. Was ihn insgesamt wenig davon abhielt, ihn jedoch in annehmbare Schranken wies. Ich hatte inzwischen entweder Gefallen oder Gewohnheit daran gefunden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...anyway”, knurrte er. “Your loss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warum?”, fragte ich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Left serratus ’s still pulsing like mad, old jam tart’s racing. Looks like our friend is especially restive today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich legte den Notizblock, nach dem ich gegriffen hatte, sofort wieder zurück auf den Tisch und eilte zu Herrn Hyde herüber. Er deutete nicht einmal an, den Schlafrock auszuziehen und beobachtete mich hämisch dabei, wie ich zögerte. Mein Enthusiasmus verließ mich in dem Moment, da ich dicht vor ihm stand. Ich war mit den unbekleideten Körpern der beiden Männer sehr vertraut und handhabte derlei Situationen immer mit entsprechender Professionalität. Doch war es nun die simple Geste, das Kleidungsstück ausziehen zu müssen, die mich für einen Moment-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde, dessen kleinen dunklen Augen keine Regung entging, verzog den Mund zu einer spöttischen Grimasse. Meine nervösen Finger bekamen die Knotenschlaufe zu fassen, öffneten den Schlafrock und entblößten Hydes Bauchmuskulatur. Herr Hyde hatte Recht! Der musculus serratus bebte und zuckte in unregelmäßigen Schüben wie die Blutung einer rupturierten Arterie. Ich sah keine Rötung, aber als ich meine Hand vorsichtig darauf legte, spürte ich bedenkliche Hitze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Latissimus ‘s worse”, raunte Hyde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weshalb seine Stimme weniger besorgt als vielmehr herausfordernd klang, begriff ich nicht, bis ich ihm bedeutete, sich herum zu drehen und er dem nicht Folge leistete. Stattdessen griff er nach meiner Hand und schob sie unter seinen Schlafrock. Ich schluckte schwer und wollte gerade betonen, wie unnütz eine blinde Untersuchung sei, da tastete ich mich bereits bis zu seinem hinteren Rücken vor. Unter meinen Fingerspitzen pulsierte der gesamte latissimus dorsi noch stärker als die Bauchmuskulatur, zuckte, buckelte, zog sich zusammen und drückte dann schubhaft immer wieder gegen die Rippen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sehr faszinierend”, hauchte ich und trat so nah heran, wie es mir möglich war. “It is as if the sinistral muscle’s transformational impulse is malfunctioning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fighting me more than ever”, sagte Herr Hyde dicht neben meinem Ohr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich kämpfte eine Gänsehaut zurück. “But why? He initiated the process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s not the type of guy who’s aware of his repressions. But it’s my job to make him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meine Antwort blieb mir im Halse stecken, als ich auf einmal Herrn Hydes große Hand auf meinem Rücken spürte. Seine Krallen nahmen einen langsamen Weg meine Wirbelsäule herauf und bohrten sich dann bedrohlich in mein Schulterblatt. Mein Herz raste und er musste das bemerken, denn meine Brust war nun eng an seine gepresst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here. Take a butcher’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es kostete mich einen Moment, zu verstehen, dass er darauf aus war, dass ich mir die Stelle an seinem Körper ansah. Dann schob ich meine eigene Hand herauf bis auf das Schulterblatt des kleineren Mannes. Er drückte seine Finger auf die scapula, also tat ich es auch. Als er langsam begann, seinen Arm zu bewegen, merkte ich, was er mir zu zeigen gedachte. Galant erklärte er:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I was wise guy Harry, I’d say something like ‘As you can feel, doctor, my trapezius muscle is barely agil. Its rigorous state implies a clammed blood flow, a condition potentially lethal if permanent.’ But I’m not him, so I’m just gonna say that my neck hurts and my breathing goes bonkers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich folgte seinen Erläuterungen mit der Hand und fand sie zutreffend. Still für mich dachte ich dabei, wie sehr es Henry aufstoßen würde, zu wissen, dass Herr Hyde sein Vokabular beherrschte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to end this for today”, beschloss ich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herr Hyde, leise lachend, hatte seine Pranke nun in meinem Nacken. “You sure you want this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I do not want Henry to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine.” Ich tat einen müden Versuch, einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, aber Herr Hyde hielt mich im Nackengriff wie eine junge Katze. “You should enjoy it for as long as you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?”, fragte ich und wurde mir im selben Moment unserer Körperlichkeit bewusst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herr Hydes freie Hand griff meine Hüfte. “That’s the most you will ever get of him. He is the mind. I am the flesh. Once I’m gone, he will never again touch you like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Als wolle er dies untermalen, strich er meinen Oberschenkel herunter. “Streichen” war nicht ganz das richtige Wort, er drückte seine Finger daran entlang und griff meine Haut, als betaste er Nutzvieh auf dem Markt. Ich wollte mich von ihm stoßen, laut protestieren, aber mein Körper blieb starr und meine Stimme verhalten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend like you can read my mind.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herr Hyde prustete gehässig. “I don’t have to. You’re an open picture-book that reads itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lass ab, du-” Herr Hydes Bärenfalle einer Hand umklammerte meinen Nacken so hart, dass ich schmerzhaft aufstöhnen musste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that hard to kill me, you’re closer than you think. But you might want to reconsider. Henry’s not conscious when I’m around, but I am when </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> is. Always a pleasure to watch you gawky masterminds getting all frustrated with each other, and let me tell you, once I am gone, it will only get worse. Or, as I’m not allowed to say in this house, ‘ye’ll be left on ye jack jones, old china.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Er lachte nüchtern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should it?”, fragte ich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gegenfragen waren die einzige Verteidigung, die mir blieb. Meine Gedanken waren wirr und mein Puls raste schwindelerregend. Herr Hyde hingegen, der unter meinen starren Händen fühlbar gegen den Schmerz kämpfte, schien sich seiner Sache deutlich sicherer. Er fing meine Frage mit einer genussvollen Stille und besaß die Dreistigkeit, mir wie eine Dirne die flache Hand in den Schritt zu legen, dass mir die Knie weich wurden und ich mich an ihm halten musste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am his initiative”, raunte er dann und griff zu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich konnte ein Geräusch nicht mehr zurückhalten. In mir keimte der Protest auf, und doch fand ich mich noch immer nicht von ihm weichend, eher im Gegenteil. In diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, wie Recht Herr Hyde mit seinen Worten hatte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es ersparte mir eine Bloßstellung, dass die Pein der versagenden Muskeln Herrn Hyde außer Gefecht setzte. Aufjaulend ließ er von mir und griff sich in die Seite. Ich stürmte geistesgegenwärtig zu meinem Medizinschrank, um das Gegenmittel zu suchen, doch Herr Hyde begann bereits von selbst die Transformation. Als ich mit einer Phiole und einer Spritze zurückkam, lag vor mir bereits der zitternde Henry am Boden. Erleichterung überkam mich, denn er atmete und sah nicht wesentlich zerstörter aus, als er es danach immer tat. Ich ging auf die Knie, um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch in dem ersten verklärten Moment des Erwachens wich Henry vor mir zurück, als sei ich ein Fremder. Dann schien er mich zu erkennen, griff meinen Arm und kam wankend auf die Füße.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geht es dir gut, Viktor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Überrascht über diese Frage musste ich einen Moment nach der Antwort suchen. “Ob es </span>
  <em>
    <span>mir</span>
  </em>
  <span>…? Ja, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Warum fragst du?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry, nun wieder einen gesunden Kopf größer als ich, suchte mit zuckenden Augen nach einem Gedankenstrang, bekam ihn zu fassen und strich sich das offene Haar zurück. “Hyde ist gierig auf etwas. Er hat daran gedacht, dir das Genick zu brechen. Es ist beinahe, als könnte ich deinen Nacken in meiner Hand-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich sah in seinen braunen Augen, wie er eine Erinnerung zu fassen bekam. Ich sah, wie sie sich aufbaute, ihn schockierte, dann beschämte und schließlich hinter seiner Fassade gekünstelter Haltung verschwand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitte verzeih.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich sagte doch, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und sein Haar fiel ihm zurück ins Gesicht. “Im Gegenteil, was für ein desaströses - er hätte nicht - </span>
  <em>
    <span>ich</span>
  </em>
  <span> hätte nicht...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry fing meinen Blick, aber konnte ihm nicht mehr standhalten. Wie ein frierendes Kind zog er seinen Schlafrock eng um sich, Arme und Beine angespannt und eng beieinander, als wüsste er sonst nicht, wohin damit. Ich sah ihn zittern, seine Knie, seine Hände und die Züge seines fahlen Gesichts. Ich wollte mich ihm nähern, aber er wich zurück.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An wie viel erinnerst du dich?”, fragte ich unsicher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry überlegte einen Moment. “An mehr als ich es sonst tue. Ein Gespräch über offene Bücher. Meine Hand...</span>
  <em>
    <span>seine </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hand, die...you must be disgusted. Das ist gegen alle Moral und Manier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich versuchte es mit einem sanften Lächeln. “Henry, ich habe doch bereits gesagt, dass-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du kannst das nicht einschätzen.” Ich hielt perplex inne, als Henry seine Stimme erhob. “Hyde ist ein Verführer. Er manipuliert deinen Geist, bis er dich dort hat, wo er dich haben will. Du bist schon so von ihm eingenommen, dass du dich nicht sprechen hörst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ärger kroch meine Kehle herauf. Ich verschränkte die Arme und warf Henry einen giftigen Blick zu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du gehst zu weit. Ich war mir sehr bewusst darüber, was geschieht, ich bin kein kleines Kind, Henry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henrys kehliges Lachen kratzte mit spitzen Nägeln an meinem Stolz. “Oh no, you’re worse. Du bist unkonzentriert und reckless. Egal, wie oft man dich vor einer Gefahr warnt, du gehst dem Abgrund mit offenen Armen entgegen, weil du überzeugt bist, dir wachsen Flügel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im Gegensatz zu dir versuche ich wenigstens, zu fliegen”, giftete ich zurück.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ja, vor deinen Problemen davon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da spricht der Richtige!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich weiß eben, was es bedeutet, Verantwortung zu übernehmen für die Monster, die man erschafft. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ich </span>
  </em>
  <span>hätte dich nie so angefasst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seine Worte trafen mich mitten in den Magen. Mein Ärger wich einer schleichenden Enttäuschung und ich spürte, wie mein Blick erkaltete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ja. Ganz genau”, antwortete ich reserviert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dann verabschiedete ich mich zur Nachtruhe und verließ den Raum. Henry hätte genug Zeit gehabt, darauf noch eine Antwort zu geben, aber er beschloss, es nicht zu tun. Was dabei in ihm vorging, konnte ich nicht erahnen, weil ich ihn nicht ansah. Ich fragte mich für einen Moment, ob ich mit meinen letzten Worten ungerecht ihm gegenüber gewesen war, aber beschloss, dass er damit begonnen hatte. Gekränkt suchte ich mein Schlafzimmer auf und verkroch mich unter alle Decken, die ich darin finden konnte. Ein Teil von mir wartete darauf, dass es an der Tür klopfte, aber es blieb still bis zum nächsten Morgen.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tit for Tat, Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Henry Jekyll</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the sun got up, Henry was chilled to the bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the incident in the laboratory, he, too, went into his chambers and laid down among the bed without even as much as removing the counterpane. Henry had embraced the cold as if it could numb Hyde’s presence like an itching bug bite, or throbbing infection. It had seemed to work. Henry had needed all his headspace to reconsider every single word that had been said, twisting and turning it in anticipation to find a new, less unpleasant way to read it. The utter lack of success soon had exhausted him to his limit, and he had fallen asleep only covered by the thin dressing gown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a great deal of effort to get out of bed. When he tried to stand up, his legs hurt, and he could barely stretch his arms. Seated, he moved his limbs, opened and closed his fist and stretched his neck until the pain was bearable. Then, he aimed for the wardrobe but instead walked over to the tiny mirror above the basin. When he looked into it, it was Hyde’s gloating grimace staring back at him. Henry startled for a second, splashed his face with stale, lukewarm water and found his own sunken reflection. He looked worse than Viktor. But the latter had a sickly appearance by nature while Henry himself felt exactly as terrible as he looked like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was off. Fatigue and exhaustion weighted heavy on his waking mind and he only found out what it was when he was done getting dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence of words was nothing unusual, but now, he also lacked Hyde’s anticipation and malicious energy that would always lurk in the back of his mind. For the first time in forever, it almost felt as if he was alone in his head. But he knew better than to trust it. He pulled a hairband out of the drawer and domesticated his mane into a makeshift bun. Then he straightened his back and went for the door. It was locked. Viktor had not been awake yet. Henry sighed and knocked. There was no sound in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bright sunlight squeezed through the wooden slats that blocked the windows, signaling that it must have been around noon. It was unusual for Viktor not to be up and about. Henry sat down on the bed, pounding his fingers. Wiggling his leg. Avoiding his thoughts. Time went by, Viktor did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he cleared his throat in displeasure. “Hyde?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a familiar force crept back into his head. He was surprised to find himself to be as disappointed as he was relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, look what the cat dragged in. Not a dickie from you all day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am not here for a chitchat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Henry thought</span>
  <em>
    <span>. I need you to tell me how you got out of this room when you wandered around at night, prying on Viktor’s private belongings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What now, did the housemaid not open the door yet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s still asleep. Now, how did you do it? Where did you squeeze through? Is there a hidden door somewhere?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I look like a cockroach to you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hyde snapped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just went out the window, as every reputable jailbreaker would.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry furled his eyebrows in disbelief, yet he still walked over to the window front. He inspected the slats once again, weakly rattled them, felt the thick iron nails and squeezed his fingers through the holes in the wood. It was impossible to get out through the window without ripping the heavy slats off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always knew you’re a smart one, Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Hyde sarcastically. Henry could feel his anticipation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grab the corners. One good pull and you can get the huge one off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry shook his head.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I can’t do this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I can, you can. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry found his hands on the corners of the slat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Gewalt ist die letzte Zuflucht der Unfähigen’ - Asimov</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought insistently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde sighed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Die Gewalt lebt davon, dass sie von Anständigen nicht für möglich gehalten wird’- Satre. Now quit wasting our time and get us out of this shovel ‘n pick. I know you’re dying to check if something happened to Viktor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry forbade himself to comment on that any further, grabbed the wooden plank firmly and pulled. The left side came off surprisingly easy. A second bold pull brought off the right one. Grout crumbled out of the brittle nail holes, all four of them enlarged by the many times Hyde must have pulled out the nails and pressed them back in again with his thick thumbs. Carefully, Henry put the slat on the floor and rested his forehead against the warm glass. His circulation made him dizzy. Then, he removed a second slate and a third. He was now able to open the window without problems, wielding one leg over the sill and fumbling blindly for the thick ivy twines Hyde had advertised. Once he had a secure grip, he climbed out of the window and down the wall until his feet reached even ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See? Using yer loaf gets ye somewhere. Now walk around the back, the conservatory door is easy to crack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry did not dignify him with an answer either. For a start, he did not intend to convey to Hyde that he approved of burglary. Also, his exhaustion forced him to pause and sit down on a tiny rain barrell underneath the gutter. He wiped his face with both hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hypotonic dehydration and treatment-related anaemia, good job. Go on like this and you’ll be withering like a prune.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop being so theatrical</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Henry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am the one who studied medicine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You did, thus, I did. Love how you always tend to forget that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry sneered into the palms of his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be ridiculous, Hyde. Knowledge is a virtue, and none of these are part of your essence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First of all, it’s Doctor Hyde for you. Second of all, how clever can you be if you still think that you and me is a ‘good versus evil’ thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry’s anticipated laughter did not make its way up his throat. Instead, he found himself numb-witted and uncertain. Every other day, this would be the moment Henry would drive back Hyde’s voice, with force if he had to. But he was tired and had to admit to himself that after all this time, curiosity finally got the better of him. Viktor would be proud, and that worried him even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually I made a bet with myself on how long it would take you to realize, but you’re just so damn slow, so, let me help you out, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyde began patronizingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your artwork of splitting yourself in half was a subconscious medical check. You located ulcers and tumors and neatly cut them away with your scalpel of subjective moral high ground. Each tiny hump that troubled you, worried you, scared you, got thrown onto the same pile of steamy, stinky meat scraps </span>
  </em>
  <span>so </span>
  <em>
    <span>janky, Viktor Frankenstein could patch it together and revive it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Henry did not reply, Hyde continued with the voice of a patient grade school teacher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That pile is me. I am everything you have ever been afraid of, cuppa lad that ye are. Repression is your weapon, knowledge is barely more than our neutral battleground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you admit that we are in battle!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never denied it. By the way, I'm winning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re mad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde snorted with laughter.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Says the man who prefered a split mind over having to make choices.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry got up in a fury.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I MADE the choice to sacrifice myself for the higher cause. If my remedy had worked, I would have changed the world!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you didn’t. You would never waste your time on anything that’s not a hundred percent perfect, and it never is, that’s why it works so well for you. You broke little Viktor’s heart by lecturing him on responsibility while you’re not a whit better. I’m not your ‘inner demon’, I’m your darn scapegoat. While we’re finally at it now, screw you for that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see, if that’s true, how come </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have this enlightenment and not me?”, Henry exclaimed out loud. The corners of his vision started blurring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well”, sneered his own mouth back at him, “perhaps you’re afraid of that, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Hyde did something that was most unusual for him. Instead of harping on about it, driving Henry mad with provocation, he retrieved completely. From one moment to another, Henry was all by himself again, and his thoughts came crashing in like a rogue wave. He sank back onto the rain barrel, buried his face into his hands and began to cry. For the first time in forever, he did not bother to withhold. That overwhelming, genuine weakness of character felt like it was supposed to belong to Hyde instead of him, and that observation only confirmed to Henry that the charges on him were true. Within this devastating storm of his own mind, he found guilt and remorse, shame and insecurity, and Viktor. Henry was now part of the hurricane, and the eye of the storm was vacant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only close before sunset when Henry stepped into the silent center again. He had long stopped crying, long stopped overthinking and had cultivated himself into a numb melancholia instead, fueled by the realization of how he had hurt Viktor and how he did not know how to make it up to him. Gnawing hunger had brought him back to reality, and he had nursed it by raiding the pear tree in the tremendous backyard. Now he sat on the bench next to the main door and stared into space. Hyde had not shown himself again, nor had Henry called for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, distant noises caught his attention. It was the sound of coach wheels and soon, a carriage pulled by two horses appeared at the end of the gravel road. Henry got up and waited until it got close. It stopped in front of the manor. The carter leaped down the coach box and saluted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guten Abend, der Herr. Ich suche einen…” He pulled a paper out of his coat pocket. “...Henry Benjamin Jekyll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das bin ich”, Henry said baffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wunderbar.” The carter rubbed his hands and rushed to the back of the carriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry recognized the mail icon on the side of the trailer and finally recalled what he had been waiting for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sehr schwer, was haben der Herr sich senden lassen-”, rang the strained voice of the carter from the back of the trailer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Henry hurried to help him with the heavy leather suitcase. “Ein Freund hat mir ein paar Habseligkeiten geschickt”, he explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the two men had put the suitcase on the ground, Jekyll thanked the carter with a firm handshake. The man took his position on the coach box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Einen schönen Feierabend”, said Henry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The carter laughed out loud. “Danke, Herr Jekyll. Wird so bald nur nicht sein, ich habe noch einen langen Weg vor mir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry looked at the suitcase and curled his lips. “Wir auch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bid farewell, and once the coach was out of sight, Henry laid the suitcase down and opened the lids. On top of two fur coats laid three paper-wrapped packages that ought to be ingredients for his antidote. Below, he found the tent as well as his travel bag and multiple outdoor gimmicks he had retained since that one field study about the mating habit of the British wild boar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he knew what to do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Zeit weilt alle Wunden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Viktor Frankenstein</span>
  </em>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich erwachte sehr früh, aber bekam meine Glieder nicht hoch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Den gesamten Tag hatte ich damit verschwendet, in meinem Bett zu liegen und in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Nur hin und wieder kam mir der Gedanke daran, dass ich mir den Schlafraum mit dem Schlüssel zu Henrys Zimmer teilte, aber keine noch so drängende Mittagssonne konnte mich davon überzeugen, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun. Sobald er hungrig wäre, würde er so laut klopfen, dass ich es hören würde. Aber auch, als ich mich schließlich doch im Nachtrock aus dem Zimmer die Treppe herunter schleppte, um wenigstens einen Tee zu trinken, hörte ich keine Geräusche hinter seiner Tür. Ich vermutete einen tiefen Schlaf und fand mich sogar erleichtert darüber, da er über die letzten Tage ein größeres wandelndes Wrack geworden war, als ich es während meiner gesamten Forschungstage an meinem Adam gewesen war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mit den dampfenden Überresten der britischen Importware in meiner Tasse, die ich nur noch trank, wenn Henry selbst nicht nach einem Tee war, nahm ich meinen Platz in meinem Ohrensessel ein und beschloss, dort wortwörtlich zu versauern, bis mich Henry durch Klopfen oder Rufe nach oben zitieren würde. Ich fühlte mich in etwa wie der Tee, denn auch ich hatte in der apathischen Trägheit nach dem Krieg viel zu lang gezogen und war jetzt abgestanden und bitter. Gerne hätte ich die letzten Worte zurückgenommen, die ich zu ihm gesagt hatte. Ich war zwar noch tief gekränkt, aber musste mir auch eingestehen, dass er vielleicht recht damit gehabt hatte, dass ich mir von Herrn Hyde zu sehr etwas hatte einreden lassen. In keiner Dimension hatte ich das Recht, Henry einen Vorwurf darüber zu machen, dass er mich nicht behandelte, wie mein verblendeter Kopf es sich wünschte. Ich hatte mich selten so pathetisch gefühlt, und wenn ich so an meine tiefsten Momente der letzten zehn Jahre zurück dachte, dann lag die Messlatte sehr niedrig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es war mir nach einem Buch. Vergeblich versuchte ich, aus meiner Position im Sessel heraus das Bücherregal in meinem Rücken zu erreichen, also beschloss ich, mich mit der Auswahl angefangener, beendeter und aussortierter Bücher zu begnügen, die Henry und ich über die vergangenen Wochen auf dem Guéridon gestapelt hatten. Ich griff mir das oberste. Sobald ich auch nur den Titel gelesen, rümpfte ich die Nase. Es war die ledergebundene erste Auflage von </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gray’s Anatomy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, die Henry aus London mitgebracht und die ich so gierig verschlungen hatte, dass Henry sie mir schließlich geschenkt hatte. Weil er die Herren Gray und Carter aus Studienzeiten kannte, enthielt das Buch eine persönliche Widmung, die, wenn auch kurz und anonym, mir doch stets das Gefühl gab, es würde trotz allem nicht wirklich </span>
  <em>
    <span>mir</span>
  </em>
  <span> gehören. Ich schlug das Buch auf und strich mit den Fingern über die Illustration eines Lungenquerschnitts. Möglicherweise genoss ich das liminale Besitzverhältnis des Buches. Letztendlich gehörte mir so etwas, das stets ein Teil von ihm bleiben würde, und das ich in mein Regal stellen konnte wie ein viszerales Präparat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich musste eingeschlafen sein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ein energisches Klopfen riss mich ins Bewusstsein zurück. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gray’s Anatomy</span>
  </em>
  <span> fiel von meinem Knie auf den Boden. Ich rieb mir das Gesicht. Draußen wurde es bereits dunkel. Ein kleiner Schreck überkam mich. Henry!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sofort!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Verschlafen hievte ich mich aus dem Sessel, schnappte mir das Buch, richtete mir den Schlafrock und schlich barfuß über den Flurläufer bis zur Treppe. Als es noch einmal klopfte, merkte ich, dass es nicht aus der ersten Etage kam, sondern von der Haustür. Ich ging also herüber. Beim Öffnen überkam mich die Müdigkeit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitte, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen”, gähne ich in das Gesicht des Besuchers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Viktor, pack your things. We shall go on a journey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich blinzelte Henry an. Er blinzelte erwartungsvoll zurück. Noch immer von Schlaf benebelt, blickte ich zwischen ihm und der Treppe in den ersten Stock hin und her. Als mein Kopf fertig damit war, die Komponenten miteinander zu verrechnen, machte ich große Augen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warum bist du - wie bist du-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deine Künste mit dem Hammer lassen zu wünschen übrig”, sagte Henry ungewohnt vergnügt. “Und nun lass uns planen, wir müssen uns um Proviant und eine Kutsche kümmern.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kutsche? Proviant?” Mir drehte sich der Kopf. “Henry, wovon sprichst du?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich wäre vor Schreck beinahe zurückgewichen, als er nach meinen Händen griff. Die eine bekam er zu fassen, in meiner anderen bemerkte er das Buch und begnügte sich stattdessen mit dem Buchrücken. Ein flüchtiger Blick genügte, um zu bemerken, um welchen Titel es sich handelte, und für einen Moment entschleunigte er sich. Dann fing er meinen Blick erneut mit sprühendem Tatendrang. Ich suchte in seinen Augen Anzeichen von Erschöpfungswahnsinn, aber fand stattdessen den alten neuen Funken Schaffenskraft, den ich so an ihm vermisst hatte. Es wurde mir warm in der Brust. Jedenfalls, bis er mich von seinem Vorhaben unterrichtete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wir werden deine Schöpfung suchen”, sagte er stolz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bist du des Wahnsinns?”, entgegnete ich empört.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Durch meine Ablehnung etwas gekränkt, verzog Henry den Mund und deutete auf einen Koffer, der hinter ihm im Hof stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nein. Ich </span>
  <em>
    <span>war </span>
  </em>
  <span>des Wahnsinns, als ich unseren Streit begonnen habe. Ich war die gesamten letzten Wochen nicht bei mir, aber jetzt bin ich es. Mehr oder weniger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich legte den Kopf schief und konnte nicht anders, als zu prusten. “Henry, du bist nicht in der Verfassung - erinnerst du dich nicht, dass ich dir erzählt habe, wie gefährlich die Kreatur ist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, wie ich dir stets erläutert habe, wie gefährlich Hyde ist, und du dann sagtest, ich würde durch meine eigene Paranoia erblinden? Doch, ich erinnere mich.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ertappt biss ich mir auf die Lippe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Es...mag sein, dass wir damit ähnlich umgegangen sind, aber in meinem Fall ist das eine ganz andere Ausgangssituation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry trat einen Schritt näher, hob meine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und legte sie sich an die Lippen. Mein Herz musste mehr als einen Schlag übersprungen haben, denn ich fühlte mich für einen Moment, als würde mein Geist meinen Körper verlassen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Richtig. Ich trage meinen Kampf nah bei mir, und du kannst das Wissen stets nutzen, erweitern und testen. Deiner wiederum erfordert viel Planung, wo wir nichts voraussehen können, und eben darum schlage ich vor, dass wir so früh wie möglich mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du meinst das wirklich ernst?”, fragte ich in einem Tonfall, mit dem ich ihm zu suggerieren gedachte, dass ein “Nein” die einzig akzeptable Antwort war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry jedoch beschloss, es eher als rhetorische Frage zu verstehen. “Glaubst du, ich sehe dir gern dabei zu, wie dich Angst und Reue zerfrisst? Ich bin nicht Hyde. Lieber stelle ich mich mit dir tausend Gefahren, als das einen Tag länger mit anzusehen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meine Kehle wurde trocken. “What about Hyde?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diese Frage bremste seine Entschlossenheit ein wenig. Ich sah ihm an, dass er unweigerlich das Szenario durchspielte, das er sich ausmalte, wenn Herr Hyde ausgerechnet auf unserer Reise beschließen sollte, Henrys schlimmste Befürchtungen wahr zu machen. Und ich verstand ihn. Denn allein der Gedanke daran, die Kreatur wiederzusehen, die ich Adam getauft hatte, ihm Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen und dadurch vielleicht Henry in Gefahr zu bringen, nur, weil ich jetzt seinem neugeborenen Sinneswandel nachgab...ein kalter Schauer überkam mich und blieb wie ein Totentuch um mich gehüllt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mit dem werde ich fertig. Ich denke, wir können uns nicht nicht ewig verstecken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ich kann und ich werde</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dachte ich eindringlich, aber schwieg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flucht zerfrisst einen Menschen. Irgendwann verliert er den Blick für das Wesentliche, verbittert und verkommt. Hyde mag dir eingeredet haben, dass ich kein Rückgrat besitze… and it might be true - in bestimmten Situationen mag das stimmen, aber von diesem Tage an muss ich mich gerade halten, wenn ich nicht bald so verkrümmt sein will, dass ich nur noch auf meine Füße starren kann.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich musste ihn eine ganze Weile wortlos angestarrt haben, denn er setzte drei mal dazu an, noch etwas zu sagen, entschied sich dann aber für Stille. Endlich konnte ich mich zu einem Schritt nach vorne bewegen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich hab Angst”, gab ich zu und hoffte und hoffte nicht, dass er mich nicht gehört hatte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gut. Das zeigt, dass es funktioniert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diese Worte und die Art, wie er sie sagte, gaben mir einen flüchtigen Eindruck von Hyde. Aber er war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Mein Magen machte eine Drehung ob der Nähe unserer Gesichter. Henry schien den Umstand in gleicher Sekunde zu bemerken, sein Blick zuckte zu meinem Mund und ein Impuls baute sich auf, dem keiner von uns folgte, weil wir unsere Blicke nicht halten konnten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich räusperte mich hinter vorgehaltener Hand und zwang mich aus meinem Wunschdenken heraus zurück in die Realität. Ich schluckte schwer und rief mir Henrys Plan vor Augen. Ein großer Teil von mir sträubte sich gegen die bloße Idee, nach dem Monster zu suchen. Ein anderer lud bereits die Waffe und grub mit einem rostigen Spaten nach uralten Rachegelüsten. Und ein dritter, noch sehr junger Teil, strahlte zum ersten Mal seit der schrecklichen Nacht eine Hoffnung aus, dass es eine andere Lösung geben könnte. Möglicherweise, dachte ich, während ich mich hinreißen ließ, war ein vertrauter und dennoch völlig fremder Blick auf die Dinge genau das gewesen, was ich gebraucht hatte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du kurierst dich aus”, befahl ich also. “Ich verlasse dieses Anwesen nicht, bevor du nicht wieder so rote Wangen hast wie eine junge Schäferin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry schnaubte und drückte mir übermütig einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Von all den Dingen, mit denen ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gerechnet hatte, hatte es diese Geste nicht einmal auf die Liste geschafft. Wieder drohten alle rationalen Gedanken zu einer vibrierenden, nutzlosen Masse zu verschmelzen. Ich lenkte von meiner emotionalen Unzulänglichkeit ab, indem ich ihm mahnend in die Wange kniff und mich, über seine Leichtfertigkeit schimpfend, zurück ins Haus flüchtete. Vermutlich war Henry ähnlich bewusst wie mir, dass wir gerade das übliche Theater mit vertauschten Rollen spielten, und wenn es Henry nicht auffiel, dann doch zumindest Hyde. So war am Ende immerhin einer bestens unterhalten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mir rasten die Gedanken, mir schmerzte der Bauch. Henry stellte den Koffer in den Flur, und da würde er jetzt wohl für einige Tage stehen. Ob als vorzeitiges Denkmal an meine längst überfällige Entscheidung oder als verfrühtes Mahnmal meines vollkommen desaströsen Beschlusses, das würde sich zwangsläufig noch herausstellen. Was von beidem es auch sein würde, ich fand mich erleichtert darüber, dass es Henry war, der mir dabei zur Seite stehen würde.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Keeping Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <em>Dr. Henry Jekyll</em>
</h4><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They left in an unnatural hurry.</p><p> </p><p>Viktor treated the journey as if something would chase him out of his house if he would not leave in time and Henry found himself most eagerly planning and packing in every minute he could spend from the fulfillment of bare necessities. It was as if they both knew that their newly gained gumption was fragile and terminally ill of infectious doubt and the languishing impact of reason.</p><p> </p><p>Viktor got in contact with various accommodations as well as with acquaintances in both eastern Europe and Great Britain. The latter, he did rather out of courtesy than of efficiency, because they would not remain in manor Frankenstein long enough to wait for any answer and might travel alongside some of the letters. Thus, all Viktor did was announce their eventual arrival at a roughly estimated point in time, politely asking for lodging. Five letters of that kind were written, sent and most likely silently regretted by Doctor Viktor Frankenstein, who was drastically shifting between confidence and dreadful overextension the closer their date of departure came. Then, one grey and damp Wednesday morning, the sound of carriage wheels on the driveway woke them and now, with the appointed vehicle in front of their door, they had no other choice but to leave. “For now or for good”, as Viktor has gotten into the habit of saying.</p><p> </p><p>The last trace Viktor had of his creation was in fact the rural area around his own manor, but Viktor assured Henry that he had spent a considerable amount of his fortune to ensure himself of Adam’s definite absence. Overpriced scouts and search parties had spent weeks and weeks combing every inch of green and gutter, and Viktor himself had trawled every newspaper and local gossip for hints. It was only after an exhausting phase of blind persecutory delusion that he had allowed himself to feel relief about his creation’s absence.</p><p> </p><p>“Der Unhold mag sich über die Zeit einen Geist angeeignet haben, der einem Philosophen zum Verwechseln ähnlich klingt, jedoch nur für das ungeübte Ohr. Ich weiß, dass er Fleisch und Muskeln ist und Tier, und ein Tier folgt immer einer alten Spur nach Haus”, said Viktor.</p><p> </p><p>What he meant was that he presumed Adam to hide in some place he has already been at, and besides Geneva, Viktor only knew of Scotland. His creation had followed him there to surveil him, and therefore could not have stopped long at any place along the way. Henry was responsible for the map-keeping - a large, worn out piece of papyraceous paper. On twelve folded clusters, a black-inked detailed sketch of central Europe was now complemented by a red line leading up all the way to the Orkney Islands with major stops in Bern, Strasbourg, Treves, Liége, Brussels and Antwerp. Then, they would take a boat all the way up to Dundee, spend two nights and resume their journey to the islands. What seemed so accessible on the map was actually a long and uncertain journey laying ahead of them with a result that could make or break the human being that grew most important to Henry Jekyll. And while they were anxious about what the approaching days might bring, the two scientists nonverbally agreed on one thing - any result was better than continually static trials in an enclosed laboratory.</p><p> </p><p>While all this preparation up to a rushed loading of luggage took place, Hyde had held back to a point where Henry actually did call on him on purpose once, just to escape the elusive stillness inside his head. Hyde had immediately used his run to carry part of the luggage downstairs and be a wiseacre by correcting some of Henry’s calculations. He did not try to hide his utter support of their journey, and Henry could only guess whether his boredom or his anticipation of Viktor’s inevitable emotional breakdown fueled that behavior. Either way, he was now again banned into his cranial prison. In a break from Henry’s personal security concept though, the door had not been locked - meaning that Henry had reduced his antidote in the course of a bold self-experiment. He felt that he had gained a new degree of consciousness and discipline. Should he err, he and Viktor always had the antidote close at hand. But Viktor ensured him that he slept through the nights and indeed, Henry felt more refreshed in the morning then ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Das werden lange Wochen”, said Viktor while helping the coachman to load their suitcases and bags. “Are you really sure you can stand me for so long?”</p><p> </p><p>His faltering laughter implied that he was trying to make a joke that came out more serious than he had intended to. Henry smiled a tad more cocky than he had intended to.</p><p> </p><p>“‘<em> Es kommt drauf an, zu wagen. Nur halte deinen Willen fest </em>.’”</p><p> </p><p>Viktor brushed Henry’s hand with his, finishing his quote: “‘<em> Und gehst du auch zugrund zuletzt, so hat’s nicht viel zu sagen </em>.’”</p><p> </p><p>They did not speak anymore, each of them moved the words in their heart, until the carriage had left manor Frankenstein. Because Viktor had exclaimed that it would make him sick, Henry sat with his back in the direction of travel. He could see the Swiss doctor’s hands fidgeting nervously with the tail of his coat, his eyes twitching towards the door as if he already considered throwing himself out of the coach to flee back home. He was more pale than usual - at least Henry thought so, for it was hard to tell with ever-dicky Viktor Frankenstein. Henry himself has been nervous for days as well, but he was proficient in banning and banishing potentially distracting emotions to a corner of his mind where they would not disturb his outer appearance of stoical rigour. Right underneath his skin though, he could feel the lively pulse of his concern for Viktor. He got up, ducked his head and sat next to Viktor onto the narrow bench. Their bodies pressed against each other and it did seem to calm Viktor down, for he stopped fiddling his coat and confined himself to staring into the void as if he was in pain.</p><p> </p><p>They must have slept all the way to Bern. </p><p>When Henry woke up again, Viktor was leaning against him, Henry’s cheek resting on the younger man’s dishevelled bright hair. Modestly, Henry straightened his back immediately. But he did not have the heart to wake Viktor and strived to hold as still as possible as not to disturb his sleep. Something in his chest radiated pleasant heat, something in the back of his head gleeful mockery.</p><p> </p><p>They rested in a tidy Hotel in Bern’s old town and spent the evening and most of the next morning examining local newspapers for clues. It was only when neither the inked columns nor the hotel’s staff or the visitors were able to tell them anything remotely out of the ordinary  that they resumed their journey to Strasbourg.</p><p> </p><p>The night they arrived, their mood was gloomy. Viktor did not stomach the carriage well and they had to pause at various times for him not to lose the dinner he had just paid for. That of course only extended the ride way into night time, and neither Henry nor Viktor found sleep. Henry kept his heavy eyelids open by reading the itinerary all over again, and again, as if persistence would eventually rearrange the inked words into a story worth staying awake. Viktor, who could neither read nor write during the drive, observed the opaque darkness through a gap in the curtains, his pale cheek resting against the cold glass. Casually, Henry felt his own pulse. It was steady and calm, as if Hyde was asleep - if he ever was. Just when Henry was about to doze off into a light sleep, Viktor asked:</p><p> </p><p>“Glaubst du wirklich, das hier hat einen Sinn?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry was caught off-guard. Not like he did not expect Viktor to eventually doubt their enterprise, but he did not reckon for this point to come anytime soon. He had no answer prepared and had to respond with the only appropriate reaction to prevent an uncomfortable silence - a counter question.</p><p> </p><p>“Unsere Suche?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ja. Die Reise, die Suche, das Treffen - oder Nichttreffen, alles. Es sind Jahre vergangen. Wenn Adam noch lebt, also, <em> falls </em>er noch lebt, dann wird er mich nicht sehen wollen. Ich bin allerhöchstens ein Dorn in seiner verblassenden Erinnerung. Nach all der Zeit wird er sich weiterentwickelt, sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut haben, vermutlich sogar glücklich sein.”</p><p> </p><p>A forceful wave of mockery seized Henry’s tongue. “So wie du?”</p><p> </p><p>Viktor, who had not looked at him during their aloof conversation, now shot him a glance of fatigue and anger. Henry, who was in shock of his own words, was keen to accuse Hyde, but when he searched for the sour impression of his presence, he could not find it. Thus, he missed his chance for an appropriate response and just when he plucked up courage, the moment was over, Viktor had averted his gaze again and the silence of the night had swallowed the conversation like viscous pitch.</p><p> </p><p>Treves did not improve the situation either. Their poor excuse of a sleeping rhythm had now been completely deranged and they slept through the day, each on their narrow bed, two hard mattresses on a creaking bedstead in a draughty room. When Henry woke up in the afternoon, he found Viktor’s bed empty. Alarmed, he skimmed through the empty chamber. Thoughts of flight and avoidance crept into his dozy head and it was only when he found Viktor’s housecoat to be missing as well that his pulse calmed down. Henry got out of bed, dressed and groomed and caught himself prolonging every step. But his head, his heart and his eyelids weighed too heavy for him to confront himself with why that was.</p><p> </p><p><em> I will gladly do that for you, if you please </em>, thought a voice in the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p><em> I do not </em>, thought Henry insistently. When there was no reply from Hyde, he allowed himself a proud smirk. Only a few weeks ago, the thought of him sleeping within unfamiliar walls on a bed between an unlocked door and an open window would have been unthinkable. But the confrontation with his nemesis must have had turned a switch, and neither Henry’s placid nor Viktor’s light sleep had been disturbed by the gruesome rogue’s presence ever since.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Henry left the hotel room. Combing his hair with his fingers, he went downstairs </p><p>and straight to the reception, where he asked for Viktor and learned that “der gnädige Herr Frankenstein” currently resided in the lounge, and if “Herr Jekill” would like an appetiser, too. Hyde accepted, Henry declined.</p><p> </p><p>The lounge was a noble sample promise of luxury the bedrooms could not hold. Silver chandeliers hung from a dark oak-wooden ceiling and paintings of all sorts and sizes adorned the petrol Toile-de-Jouy wallpaper, crowned with an enormous painting of a hunting party, an original ‘Wyttenbach’ according to a metal plate that hung underneath. Next to the white armchair closest to the fireplace, Henry spotted Viktor’s blue slippers. His stomach grumbled of hunger and discomfort. While he went over, he already concocted what he would say, fearing deep down that his attempts would in no way fill the furrow he had dug last night. Glancing over the backrest, he found Viktor huddled into the armchair, staring into the flames. Henry wet his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Guten Abend-”</p><p> </p><p>“Henry!”</p><p> </p><p>The moment Viktor heard the voice behind him, he raised his chin to the ceiling to grin at Henry. He looked awake and attentive, even though his dark circles were worse than ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du kommst, du schläfst wie ein Stein. We are about to have breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast”, Henry repeated with a snort. “We slept until five pm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wie damals im Studium, nicht wahr?” Viktor sprung to his feet enthusiastically and gestured towards a second armchair. “Setz dich, sit down, I am hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>When Henry was too startled to immediately react, Viktor grabbed his hand, pulled and pushed him gently into the cushions. The young doctor’s spirit was warm, but his fingers were cold. When Viktor sat down again, wiggling his leg in nonspecific anticipation, Henry had to smile. That man’s mood swings really were as unpredictable as April weather. Henry let warm relief purge his insides like a hot cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Was werden wir haben? Es ist Teezeit”, asked Henry.</p><p> </p><p>“Die habe ich schon ohne dich zelebriert”, answered Viktor abashedly and nodded to a tiny collection of empty tea cups and aperitif glasses that piled up on his side table. “Wir bekommen vor dem Apéro einige Reste vom Mittagessen - guter Kassler, ein echtes Mümpfeli!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, casserole!” Henry, who had only understood half of what Viktor was saying, nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>The “casserole” turned out to be delicate meat and Henry did not succeed in finding something on his plate that might resemble a “Mümpfeli”, but the food was warm and delicious and provided him with energy. They ate in comfortable silence. Nutritions and heat soaked deep into Henry’s very fibres, his muscles, his bones and inspirited him. He felt fresh élan grow inside his chest. Like a vampire, Viktor must have sensed it, for he immediately began to consume it.</p><p><br/>“Wir werden nicht bis morgen bleiben.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”, asked Henry. “Aber der Reiseplan sagt, dass du damals zwei Tage hier geblieben bist. Außerdem brauchen wir Zeit für Recherche-”</p><p> </p><p>“Way ahead of you”, Viktor interrupted him with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>He searched through the pockets of his gown, pulled out a folded piece of paper and tossed it onto Henry’s side of the table. Henry unfolded it, not without shooting the jittery Viktor a glance, and began to read the article. It was a newspaper report. Henry found himself struggling with the elaborate German but he understood enough to grasp that it was a brief interview with a French hiker who had collected stories about a “humanoid beast” near a cave system at the coast near Aberdeen.</p><p> </p><p>“Mit unserem Halt in Lüttich können wir es in zwei Tagen nach Antwerpen schaffen und ein Schiff nehmen, wenn wir wenig Pausen machen.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry adjusted his glasses and studied the article again. “This article is five years old, Viktor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know.” Viktor replied. “But we have to try. If we won’t find Adam, we might still find some evidence. We should leave as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry hummed unpersuaded and folded the paper before returning it to Viktor. In a brief conversation, Viktor’s enthusiasm had changed from an object of relief to something to be concerned about. Henry was so busy wondering whether Viktor had included his travel sickness and the likelihood of a false trail into his calculations that it was only when they were leaving Treves later this afternoon that Henry wondered where he even got that article from. Instead of asking Viktor, he exchanged some trivia with him, and he caught himself to be willing to do - or not do - anything to maintain the light mood.</p><p> </p><p>It must have been around three o’clock in the morning when Viktor dozed off. His head leaning against the window, his Swiss pocket watch he had been fumbling around with slid from his leg and fell onto the floor. Henry, who sat opposite of him, leaned forward, picked it up and stowed it securely into his pocket. He himself must have fallen asleep shortly after, for when he woke up, he found himself sitting next to the dormant Viktor, the young man leaning even closer to him than last time. Drowsy, Henry blinked into the morning light that shone through the carriage windows and stretched his neck. He must have slept exceptionally well, for he felt more refreshed than ever and in a good mood. </p><p> </p><p>Henry rearranged the coat Viktor was using as a blanket, stretched his legs lazily until his feet bumped against the opposite bench and enjoyed the body heat that soothed the clear and cold morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ungeduld hat häufig Schuld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Viktor Frankenstein</span>
  </em>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Im Lexikon hat das Wort “Armselig” mehrere Synonyme. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ärmlich, elend, bedauernswert, jämmerlich, kümmerlich</span>
  </em>
  <span> - was davon man auch nutzte, ich war es geworden. Ich war es geworden bis zu einem Punkt, wo sich in mir ein lang ertaubtes Gefühl regte, das mich dazu drängen wollte, mich einem anderen Menschen zu öffnen. Jedoch war Henry der einzige Mensch, der mir diesbezüglich zur Verfügung stand, und nichts hätte ich weniger tun wollen, sollen und können, als ausgerechnet ihn um Rat zu fragen. Täte ich dies, würde ich ihm nie wieder in die braunen Augen sehen können. Zum einen, weil ich mich zu Grabe schämen würde, zum anderen, weil er wohl direkt nach meiner Beichte entrüstet zurück nach London reisen würde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Und dabei gebe ich mir keine Schuld! So man denn “Schuld” betrachtet wie die auslösende Energie jener exothermen chemischen Reaktion, deren Endukt ich nun war. Ich war ein Energieträger, aber nicht der Auslöser, und das war, was mich nachts hätte ruhig schlafen lassen, wenn ich denn geschlafen hätte...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meine Reisekrankheit wurde schlimmer, je weiter der Weg voranschritt. Die erste Fahrt von Genf nach Trier ertrug ich noch würdevoll, doch bereits die zweite Kutschfahrt sorgte dafür, dass ich in Straßburg schnellstmöglich auf mein Zimmer flüchtete, um die These zu überprüfen, dass mein Mageninhalt eine horizontale Lage als ähnlich beruhigend empfand wie ich. Meine zwangsläufigen Fahrtpausen verlängerten unseren Weg um mehrere Stunden und als wäre das noch nicht genug der himmlischen Plage, quälten mich auch noch Zweifel, auf dessen volle Schlagkraft ich so früh am Beginn der Reise noch nicht gesetzt hatte. Mein Kopf verfing sich in einer ewigen mathematischen Schleife aus hypothetischen Situationen, die sich um das Wiedersehen mit meiner Kreatur ergeben könnten, und kaum hatte ich mir für eine die Worte zurechtgelegt, änderte sich eine Komponente und verfälschte das Ergebnis. Als ich die naheliegenden Aktionen und Reaktionen bis auf die kleinste mögliche Variable durchkalkuliert hatte, wandte sich mein Kopf erst unwahrscheinlicheren Ereignissen zu und dann den fantastischen. Alle waren sie in sich verschieden, doch gemeinsam hatten sie, dass ich mir kein Szenario denken konnte, in dem sich am Ende alles zum Guten wenden würde. Hier beging ich den Fehler, mich Henry anzuvertrauen und wurde prompt mit einer solch pampigen Antwort belohnt, dass sich mein Magen vor Übelkeit und Entrüstung beinahe bis zum Erbrechen zusammenzog und ich die gesamte Fahrt bis nach Trier nichts mehr zu erwidern wagte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unser Zimmer war schäbig, doch ich war in jener Stimmung anspruchsloser Genügsamkeit, in die man kam, wenn alle andere Umstände sich an Unbehagen überboten. Glücklicherweise waren die beiden Betten an unterschiedlichen Enden des Raumes, denn ich ertrug Henry’s Nähe nicht. Henry hatte zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kannte, Stimme und Gesicht einer Person, derer ich überdrüssig war, und doch Worte und Körper der Person, die ich, wäre es mir möglich, gerne in mich aufgenommen hätte wie Sonnenlicht. Diese Ambivalenz schlug mir zusätzlich zu allem anderen auf den Magen und ich war entsprechend dankbar für etwas, das sich auch nur entfernt nach Alleinsein anfühlte. Das Zimmer war klein und kalt und unpersönlich, aber Henry schlief binnen weniger Minuten ein, was mir die Möglichkeit gab, mich auf meinem Brett von Bett auf den Rücken zu legen und die Decke anzustarren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie zuerst wegsah. Ich merkte erst, dass ich zitterte, als ich mich zum Schlafen auf die Seite drehte. Stur schloss ich trotz der Eiseskälte meine Augen, zog mich unter der Decke zusammen wie ein Fötus und durchsuchte die Dunkelheit mit Fackel und Mistgabel nach Schlaf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Er fand mich in Form eines Alptraums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Einer von der Sorte, die man nach dem Aufwachen sofort vergisst, und was bleibt ist nur ein erdrückendes Gefühl unter kaltem Schweiß, dass man gerade etwas gar Grässliches erlebt haben muss. Aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte mich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Vor Schreck schlug ich um mich und hätte das Gesicht meines Zimmergenossen beinahe getroffen, hätte dieser nicht in einem Anflug katzenartiger Reflexe mein Handgelenk abgefangen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry…”, murmelte ich und blinzelte mir Schlaf und Mittagssonne aus den Augenwinkeln. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meine Augen weiteten sich. Sofort sprang ich zurück, bis mein Rücken gegen die Wand stieß, aber konnte von meinem Bett nicht flüchten, da Hyde noch immer mein Handgelenk fest in seiner großen Faust hielt. Er lachte schwach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always a pleasure to see how much you missed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noch immer blind von der Angst des Alptraums suchte ich hektisch nach dem Ort, an dem ich am Abend zuvor meine Reisetasche mit dem Gegenmittel zurückgelassen hatte und fand sie in unerreichbarer Distanz zu meinem Bett. Protestierend versuchte ich, mich zu befreien, aber Hyde brachte mich mit einem scharfen Zischen zum Schweigen. Nachdenklich nahm er mir mit zwei Fingern den Puls ab. Erst, als er mit dem, was er dort fand, zufrieden schien, ließ er von mir ab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was willst du? Du darfst nicht hier sein!”, warf ich ihm vor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde lehnte sich übermäßig entspannt in den Stuhl zurück, auf dem er saß, und streckte die Arme gen Decke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I would sleep if I could, but someone was kickin’ and screamin’ about like a gravy, it was impossible. It’s better now, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unverzüglich horchte ich in mich hinein. Mein Herz hatte sich beruhigt und damit wurde auch der kleine Spross Alarmbereitschaft bezüglich Hyde, den Henry vor unserem Aufbruch in mich zu implantieren versucht hatte, im Keim erstickt. Auch, als mein Herz erneut schnell zu schlagen begann, hatte dies mit meinem Fluchtinstinkt wenig zu schaffen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Ich unterdrückte mir ein verboten breites Grinsen. “Was machst du hier? Weiß Henry davon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde beantwortete diese Frage mit einem Schnauben, das alles bedeuten konnte. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Auslauf. I, too, need relief sometimes, ‘s like gipsy’s kiss.” Demonstrativ dehnte er seinen Nacken und ließ die Fingergelenke knacken. Der Doktor in mir setzte dazu an, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass das ungesund sei, aber er unterbrach mich. “Go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can”, antwortete ich ehrlich und wischte mir über das Gesicht.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figured.” Hyde hob den Kopf in die Mittagssonne. “Neither can I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eine seltsame Stille entstand. Seltsam nicht, weil sie unangenehm war, sondern seltsam, weil sich zwischen mir und dem sonst sehr direkten Herrn Hyde eine nonverbale Frage im Raum formte, deren inhärente Sprechpause lang genug wurde, um sicher davon ausgehen zu können, dass wir beide darauf warteten, dass der andere sie stellte. Es war ungewohnt, dass ich derjenige war, der es in gewisser Weise tat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich habe eine Menge Recherche zu tun”, begann ich also, bemüht, so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen. “Since I can not afford to waste time, I might as well start now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel. Eine kleine Geste wie diese und schon war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich die Stille missinterpretiert hatte und das Raubtier mit den dunklen Augen nicht einfach wieder mit seinem Futter spielte. Ich seufzte angefressen und beschloss, mir diese Blöße wenigstens dieses eine Mal nicht zu geben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is supposed to be a newspaper archive nearby. Do you want to- no, you</span>
  <em>
    <span> will</span>
  </em>
  <span> come with me. I need an assistant, for it is lots of material.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinter meiner Fassade aus leidlich gespielter Strenge, die nicht unwesentlich von Henry inspiriert war, lauerte ich auf Herrn Hydes Reaktion. Wieder zuckte dieser schmal-lippige Mundwinkel und die kleinen Haifischaugen glänzten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So galant wie an diesem Tage hatte ich Herrn Hyde noch nie erlebt und, wie ich annahm, auch Henry nicht. Das erste, was ich getan hatte, war selbstverständlich, mir eine mit dem Gegenmittel befüllte Spritze unter der Weste zu verstecken. Das zweite war, an der Rezeption die Adresse des Archives zu hinterlassen, mit der Bitte, mir die Gendarmerie hinterher zu schicken, wenn ich bis vier Uhr nicht wieder zurück sein sollte. Das dritte war, mir bereits die grobe Form einer Entschuldigung zurechtzulegen, sollte mein Leichtsinn mich oder einer anderen Person am Ende doch den Kopf kosten. Aber meine Sorge blieb unbegründet. Herr Hyde hatte sich Henrys Kleidersortiments bedient und sich mit Hemd, Rock, Hose und Zylinder ausgestattet, überspannt und gekrempelt, so dass es den Ulk seiner unpassenden Proportionen erst auf den zweiten Blick offenbarte. Zum Schluss zierte er sich noch mit Henrys Zwicker, der ihm kaum auf die krumme Nase passte. So zurechtgemacht geleitete er mich zum Mittagsbuffet und schließlich durch den eifrigen Tagesbetrieb der alten Stadt Trier. Entgegen aller sonstigen Skrupel nahm ich seinen Arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Im Archiv meldete Herr Hyde uns mit so obskuren Namen an, dass ich all meine Disziplin benötigte, uns nicht durch ein Lachen zu verraten. Schließlich war es sogar Herr Hyde, der mir die entscheidende Sammlung Ausgaben eines französischen Beilageheftchens brachte, das alle drei Monate Folklore und Mythen Zentraleuropas publizierte. Darunter sammelte sich alles von französischen Volksmärchen bis hin zu Berichten unerklärbarer Wetterphänomene über Calais, Feiertagsritualen und Befragungen von Forschenden und Reisenden. Um die Zeit meiner Reise nach Schottland zeigte sich mir nichts Signifikantes, aber schließlich wurde ich endlich fündig. Gepackt von Tatendrang riss ich die Seite in kleinschrittiger Tonlosigkeit aus dem Heft, faltete sie und verstaute sie sicher in meiner Tasche.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Als ich sie Henry später begeistert vorlegte, reagierte dieser wie erwartet kritisch, jedoch nicht so ablehnend, wie ich befürchtet hatte. In der Tat hatte er von Herrn Hydes Besuch nichts bemerkt und war ausgeschlafen und konzentriert. Da Hyde sich vorzüglich benommen hatte, beschloss ich, dass es keinen Grund dafür gab, diesen neu gewonnenen Frieden zu zerstören. Ein oberflächlicher Frieden, denn ich hatte Henrys Worte über mein Leben weder vergeben noch vergessen.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Der nachträgliche Gedanke, ob ich ihm nicht vielleicht doch schneller hätte vergeben sollen, kam mir erst während unserer Kutschfahrt nach Brüssel. Möglicherweise hätte sich so vermeiden lassen, dass ich mich mit meiner Verletztheit hatte ködern lassen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erneut überraschte er mich im Schlaf. Ich musste gerade eingedöst sein - ein nachvollziehbarer Wunsch meines Körpers, jene Schlafenszeit nachzuholen, die ich dem Archiv und meiner Recherche geschenkt hatte - als ich bereits wieder erwachte. Ermattet und übermüdet blinzelte ich in völlige Dunkelheit, in der ich erst nach wenigen Momenten den breiten Umriss meines Gegenübers erkennen konnte. In seiner erhobenen Hand baumelte meine Taschenuhr, die silbern im Mondlicht blitze. Ich beäugte ihn kritisch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you become a...what do you call it, a tree leaf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A tea leaf”, antwortete Hyde amüsiert. “But as long as it rhymes with ‘thief’, I let it slip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es jagte mir einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken, dass ich seine Züge nicht erkennen konnte und ich empfand es als beruhigend, weil in diesen oft mehr  Hohn lag als in seiner Stimme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hatte ich wieder einen Alptraum?”, fragte ich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slept sound like you’re three sheets to the wind”, antwortete Hyde. “Ye lost this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich griff nach meiner Uhr in voller Erwartung eines Schabernacks, und tatsächlich zog Herr Hyde die Uhr nach oben wie ein Katzenspielzeug. Ich verschränkte die Arme und imitierte das Grinsen, das ich mir jetzt auf seine Lippen dachte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like we’re bored tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde beugte sich zu mir vor und stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie. “Seems like we’re cocky tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In seiner Stimme lag das gewohnte Maß an Herausforderung. Ich blinzelte zu meiner Uhr. Vor ein paar Wochen noch hätte ich um das teure Stück gefürchtet, jetzt überlegte ich nur erneut danach zu greifen, um mich an Herrn Hydes spürbarer Langeweile zu erfreuen. Ich wartete still darauf, dass er noch einmal damit zuckte, dann schnappte ich danach und erwischte sie mühelos. Überrascht wollte ich sie zu mir ziehen, doch Hyde hielt die Kette fest umschlossen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t break it”, sagte ich ruhig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never break useful things”, antwortete er.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mein Geist spielte mit dem stillen Text zwischen den Zeilen. Ich ließ die kribbelnde Spannung zu, die sich von meinem Magen bis in meinen Brustkorb zog und die stets entstand, wenn mein Unterbewusstsein bereits damit begann, mögliche Fluchtwege aus der Gefahrensituation abzuwägen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You almost broke Henry, multiple times”, erinnerte ich ihn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde schnaubte belustigt und zog meine Uhrkette zu sich. Weil ich weder wollte, dass die Uhr riss, noch einsah, weshalb ich zuerst von ihr ablassen sollte, ließ ich mich mitziehen. In einer unangenehm anstrengenden Position saß ich nun halb nach vorn gebeugt vor Hyde, der mit tiefer Stimme schnurrte: “That’s a game on mutual terms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich wartete nur darauf, dass meine Kehle trocken wurde. Mein Körper war sehr vorausschaubar in diesen Belangen. Ich fand mich selbst in einer Laune zur Provokation und fragte zurück: “What about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never tried to break you”, antwortete Hyde gespielt empört.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich lachte. “You almost scared me to death the first time that we met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a cockroach disguised as little lamb.” Ich konnte Hydes Blick auf mir spüren, während er sang: “Henry had a little lad, his skin was white as snow. Lived nine days without a head and still refused to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sie beleidigen mich, Herr Hyde”, erwiderte ich trotzig, ließ die Uhr los und verschränkte die Arme. “Dichten Sie mir kein Ungeziefer an, nur, weil Sie mir nicht wehtun wollen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich hatte erwartet, dass Herr Hyde sofort dazu überginge, mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen, mindestens aber, dass er laut zu lachen beginnen würde. Stattdessen hörte ich nur ein kaum hörbares, bassiges Glucksen aus dem Dunkeln. Er öffnete sein knarzendes Fenster einen Spaltbreit und eiskalte Nachtluft sog sich um unsere warme Haut. Wieder pendelte meine Uhr zwischen uns beiden im Mondlicht.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not about intention, this is about timing. Tic toc, the tune of strategists.” Er ließ die Uhr hin und her schwingen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich merkte seiner gesamten Präsenz an, dass er etwas im Raum aufbaute, dem ich mich vorsichtig nähern musste, um mich nicht daran zu schneiden. “Ist das so. And when would be the perfect timing to break me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ehe ich's mich versah, schrak ich bereits zurück. Herrn Hydes ausholender Arm schlug allerdings nicht wie befürchtet in meine Richtung, sondern warf meine Uhr mit gutem Schwung aus dem Fenster. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte ich zur Tür, aber Hyde’s Bein blockierte sie. Fluchend rüttelte ich an dem Türknauf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Now.”, wiederholte Hyde laut. “For now I left the mizzen of a manor and, for a change, you’re now trapped with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re helpless. If I killed you right now, then left the chariot and killed the carter, I’d be a free half-of-a-man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich wollte gerade das Fenster öffnen, um dem Kutscher etwas zuzurufen, als mich eine Hand aus der Dunkelheit zurück in meinen Sitz drückte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you never break useful things!”, protestierte ich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lied”, antwortete Hyde herausfordernd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Der Ärger, der sich darin manifestierte, dass ich nach vorne griff und Hydes Kragen erwischte, zog sich bis in meine Fingerspitzen,  Das tat seinem Amüsement keinen hörbaren Abbruch. Ich öffnete den Mund, um ihn anzuklagen, schloss ungetaner Dinger und starrte auf die Schemen meiner Hände, die noch immer seinen Kragen gepackt hielten, erstarrt und intentionslos. Ich hatte Hyde durch diesen Anflug von Rebellion nah genug an mich herangezogen, dass ich seine Züge im Mondlicht sehen konnte, aber ich wich seinem höhnischen Raubfischblick nicht aus. Ein mir unbekannter Ärger stieg in mir hoch und ich suchte in Hydes Gesicht nach der Quelle. Erst, als wir eine geraume Zeit so verharrt hatten, fand ich sie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feigling”, flüsterte ich. Als Hyde mir mit erwartungsvoller Stille antwortete, grinste ich kalt. “You are constantly teasing me, threatening me, intimidating me. But never once you pull through with it. You heist, yet you do not keep. You chase, yet you do not kill. If this is the perfect timing to hurt me, how come that you don’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Endlich griff Hyde nach meinem Handgelenk, strich erst mit seinen dicken, klauenartigen Fingernägeln darüber und quetschte es dann so stark, dass ich aufkeuchte und sofort losließ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ein ungläubiges Lachen entfuhr mir, aber schon in selbiger Sekunde formten sich Worte auf meinen Lippen, Worte, die aus der Hitze entstanden, die mir aus Nacken, Brust und Lenden hoch in meine Zunge kroch wie ein Fieber. Also suchte ich in der Dunkelheit nach dem angriffslustigen Glänzen in den Augen meines Fiebertraumes und sagte: “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wie ein Raubtier darauf wartet, dass sich seine alarmierte Beute regt, schnellte Hyde auf mich zu, mein Handgelenk noch immer zertrümmernd fest umgriffen, und drückte mich mit seinem Gewicht in die Polster. Schneller, als es mir möglich war, einen lauten Atemzug zu tun, schob er sein Knie forsch zwischen meine Beine, um sich auf der Sitzbank abzustützen, heftete meinen Arm neben meinen Kopf und packte mit der anderen mein Haar. Die Decke der Kutsche war niedrig und über meinen gestauchten Körper gebeugt nahm Herr Hyde mich ins Visier. Er zog meinen Kopf an meinem Haar in den Nacken. Ich roch Henrys Salbeiwasser, spürte Hydes Atem auf meinem Gesicht, auf meiner Stirn, auf meinen Wangen - und dann auf meinen Lippen. Wuchtig und fordernd presste er sein Gesicht auf meines, Zähne, die ich mir scharf wie Papierkanten ausmalte, schnappten nach meiner Lippe. Überwältigt von Schmerz und Überraschung öffnete ich den Mund. Sofort zwängte sich Hydes Zunge zwischen meine Zähne. Ich biss zu, mehr aus Reflex als aus böser Absicht, und spürte sofort eine Hand um meinen Hals, die mich zwang, den Kiefer wieder zu öffnen. Meine Hand war dafür jetzt wieder frei und erkaltete wohlig in neuer Durchblutung. Ich nutzte sie sofort, um Hydes Schulter zu packen, ohne mit der Kraft etwas anderes anzufangen, als ihn genau dort zu halten, wo er war. Selbst wenn, hätte ich wohl kaum etwas gegen seine Kraft tun können, die dem Stolpern und Stoßen der Kutsche trotzte. Jeder Muskel, den ich fühlte, war angespannt, von seinem Bein zwischen meinen und seiner Zunge, die mir die Luft zum Atmen nahm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Die Kutsche überfuhr ein Schlagloch oder einen Stein und der Stoß warf Hyde noch enger an mich. Sein Knie drückte mir in den Schritt und ich hörte mich ein blamables Geräusch in den Kuss hauchen. Hyde grinste, biss mir auf die Lippe und löste den Kuss. Gerade, als ich dachte, den Moment der Freiheit für einen Atemzug nutzen zu können, rieb er jedoch sein Knie erneut an mir und es wurde ein leises Stöhnen daraus. Trotz der Dunkelheit wandte ich mein Gesicht beschämt von ihm ab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe myself some bees, I had a bet running that you’d give in sooner”, murmelte Hyde gelassen und drückte meinen Kopf mit seinem beiseite, damit er mit dem Mund gut an meinen Hals kam. Wie ein Vampir setzte er seine Zähne an meine Haut an, deutete den Biss aber nur an. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über meine Arme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>giving in to anything”, insistierte ich mit schwacher Stimme. “As you said - I am helpless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm”, schnurrte Hyde und ich spürte seine Stimme an meiner Aorta vibrieren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Er biss mir in die Halsbeuge, ich japste auf und wurde dem Moment der Entspannung beraubt, da ich eine große Hand auf meinem Schritt spürte, die die Arbeit aufnahm, die das Knie begonnen hatte. Sofort wurde mir peinsam bewusst, dass ich erigiert war wie ein pubertierender Schuljunge. Ich gab meinem Körper den Befehl, Hyde von mir zu drücken. Stattdessen schob ich ihm meine Hüfte entgegen. Das Blut konzentrierte sich nun an zwei Stellen, von denen die eine unleugbar meine Wangen waren, die glühten und brannten wie ein Sonnenbrand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your ‘helplessness’ is overwhelming me”, murmelte Hyde gegen mein Schlüsselbein.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich schnaubte peinlich berührt. “Sei still!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grob packte Hyde in meine Hose und amüsierte sich köstlich über meine zuckenden Muskeln.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can do, but I’ll be bored. I have to keep my mouth busy otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich dachte bereits darüber nach, ob er darauf abzielte, dass ich ihn bat, nochmal zu singen, als er langsam vor mir auf die Knie ging. In dem engen Raum der Kutsche bedeutete dies, dass er sich zwischen meine gespreizten Beine hockte, so gut es der Abstand zur zweiten Sitzbank zuließ, und dabei mit beiden Händen damit begann, mein Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen. Eine Panik überkam mich und ich tastete in der Dunkelheit hektisch nach seinen Schultern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weißt du was, vergiss es, forget it. Speak as much as you like-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Der werte Herr Hyde ließ sich von meinen unbeholfenen Abwehrversuchen nicht beeindrucken, zumal es ihnen an wahrem Einsatz mangelte, wie ich mir eingestehen musste. In einer anderen Situation wäre ich ehrgeiziger gewesen, überzeugend zu sein, aber wie ich den kräftigen Körper vor mir auch schob und drückte, hob ich mich doch an, um mir die Hose ein wenig herunterziehen zu lassen; ließ ich doch zu, dass sich eine große Hand in meine Unterwäsche schob und mein erigiertes Glied daraus hervorzog. Wieder war mein Geist schwach, mein Fleisch ebenso, und alles an mir vibrierte mit fordernder, hungernder Schwäche diesem Raubtier entgegen, das sich daran auch noch erfreute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hydes Klauen bohrten sich schmerzhaft in meinen Oberschenkel, seine andere Hand hielt mein Geschlecht. Langsam senkte sich sein Kopf, dann hielt er inne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak or die; what do you prescribe, Herr Doktor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mir entfuhr ein Geräusch der Ungeduld. “I said shut-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herr Hyde genoss es eine Spur zu sehr, mich zu unterbrechen, beschloss ich. Jedenfalls nach dem ersten Kontakt mit seiner heißen, kräftigen Zunge. Währenddessen war ich ein wenig abgelenkt und zu beschäftigt damit, meinen Kopf zur Seite zu werfen. Er hatte meine Haut nach unten geschoben und war den Schaft mit der Zungenspitze entlang gefahren. Die Nässe zog die Eiseskälte der Nachtluft an und das machte mich nur noch ungeduldiger. Ich ließ Hyde Raum für ein siegreiches Lachen, dann schob ich mich ihm entgegen. Lasziv und langsam nahm er mein Glied in den Mund und umschloss es mit seiner Zunge, seinem Gaumen, seinen Lippen und seinen Raubfischzähnen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Als gelernter Gelehrter war ich ungeübt darin, meinen Kopf nicht zu benutzen. Ich war es gewohnt, jeden sensuellen Beitrag auf Intention, Gehalt und Verwertungspotential hin zu überprüfen. Diese Eigenschaft ist eine Krankheit unter Akademikern, deren Bekämpfung man sich nicht ohne gute Begründung widmete. Nun hatte ich eine, und ich befahl meinen Gedanken, ebenfalls zu schweigen, ich überzeugte meine Schuld, meine Skrupel und meiner Scham von ihrer Irrelevanz, ich erlaubte mir Freiheit davon. Das geöffnete Fenster hatte die Kutsche so sehr ausgekühlt, dass ich meinen stockenden Atem im Mondlicht sehen konnte. Leise keuchte ich im Paartanz mit Hydes Zunge, die mich erst noch einen Moment triezte und dann zu einem gleichmäßigen Takt überging. Entgegen jedem Instinkt hielt ich mich nicht zurück. Ich wurde lauter und ließ meine Beine zucken, hob und senkte meine Hüften und schabte mit den Fingernägeln über die Polster. Hydes Hände hielten meine Beine gespreizt, kratzten und quetschten das Fleisch meiner Oberschenkel und Knie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Die Kutsche fuhr einen kurvenlosen, unebenen Weg entlang. Stöße und Schläge unterbrachen den Takt, ich stöhnte stetig lauter, meinen Kopf gegen das Polster drückend. Eine ziehende Hitze breitete sich in meinen Lenden aus. Meine Hände suchten unbeholfen nach Hyde, eine vergrub sich in seinem Haar und hielt seinen Kopf eng bei mir, die andere lag auf seinem Arm. Zuckend und bebend versuchte ich etwas zu sagen, das in einem lauten Aufkeuchen unterging und während Hyde seine Nägel in mein Fleisch bohrte, kratzte ich mit meinen über seinen Arm. Ich schob ihm meinen Unterleib entgegen, verharrte wenige stumme und taube Sekunden in dieser Position und erst, als das Gefühl von pulsierender Hitze nachließ und ich wieder atmen konnte, ließ ich mich zurück auf die Sitzbank sinken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schnaufend wischte ich mir das Haar von der kalten verschwitzten Stirn und blinzelte nach unten. Hydes schwach beleuchteter Umriss schmunzelte spitz und fuhr sich mit dem Daumen über die Lippen. Ich fand mich ebenfalls verschmitzt lächeln.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Als es laut auf das Kutschdach klopfte, stieß ich mir vor Schreck den Ellenbogen an der Wand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sind die Herren in Ordnung? Soll ich anhalten?”, fragte es laut von dem Kutschbock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vor mir sah ich Hyde vor stummem Lachen beben. Ich machte ein Gesicht, öffnete mein Fenster ein wenig und rief heraus: “Nein nein, es ist alles gut. Fahren Sie weiter!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich schloss mein Fenster wieder und atmete tief ein. Dann zupfte ich mir meine Hose zurecht, stopfte mein Hemd hinein und dankte der Natur für die Erfindung der nächtlichen Dunkelheit. Hyde erhob sich ebenfalls, drückte mich mit seiner Hüfte unwirsch beiseite und zwängte sich neben mich auf die Sitzbank. Ich schluckte schwer. Mein Kopf war bereits dabei, noch einmal abzuspielen, was sich gerade ereignet hatte, aber ich verbot es ihm. Ich lenkte mich selbst von meiner Nervosität ab, indem ich mir meinen Mantel wie eine Decke bis zur Nase hochzog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Henry knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde gähnte laut und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Perhaps. I’m sure he’s been clueless like a newborn until now, but...this might’ve been the last time we met for a darn long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Hydes Antwort schwang eine befremdliche Schwermut mit, die ich nicht von ihm kannte. “He might remember something tomorrow. And as soon as he grows as much as a trivial suspicion, he’ll ban me for good, put me to sleep with the litres of antidote he’s got in his bag. And there’s nothing we can do about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich ließ seine Worte eine Weile in der eisigen Luft stehen und wägte die Idee ab, die sich in meinem Kopf zu formen begann. Die reine Effizienz ließ sie wachsen und der beunruhigende Gedanke daran, Herrn Hyde nicht mehr begegnen zu können trieb sie mir letztendlich über die Zunge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can not. I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herr Hyde antwortete mir darauf nicht und womöglich war ich ihm dafür dankbar. Ich war zu müde, zu zufrieden und müde, um diesen Anflug einer Guerilla zu hinterfragen oder zu verfolgen. Was ich nun wollte, war, mich an ihn zu lehnen, die Augen zu schließen und mich an ihm aufzuwärmen, dieser hinterhältigen, eigennützigen, leichtsinnigen Kreatur, die ein Teil meines Henrys war.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. But There Was Only One Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Henry Jekyll</span>
  </em>
</h4><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor had remained in his unusual delightful mood. While Henry still had to grapple with the subdued fatigue that had strained him all day, Viktor was up and about as if all the tension that had built up inside of him over the last weeks had remained in the sordid hotel room in Treves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chamber they had rented for the coming night belonged to an elder widow who, after the death of her father and husband, had inherited both a successful French textile empire and a Belgian ammunition factory that impartially provided both the British and the French army. The manifold international trade relationships were conditioned by the maritime route along the Bosbeek until it joined the Schelde, a river that ran through Antwerp and entered a broad estuary mouth that led directly into the English Channel. Astonished, Henry became a witness to Viktor’s vivacity taking over his social competence. It was not that Viktor was not loquacious, but Henry had experienced him as a demanding interlocutor for those who could not keep up with his interests and mental leaps and, ahead of that, as a passionate objector of small talk. But on this occasion, it was Viktor who had initiated afternoon coffee with Frau Claes-Jassens. He would converse with the staid lady in fluent French, while Henry had made it his business to counterpose that dreadful language with the adamantine modes and manners his cherished British homeland had taught him. From what he had been able to understand, Viktor had engaged their hostess into a conversation about maritime export and then casually mentioned their imminent difficulties to find a merchantman in Antwerpen who would be willing to take them all the way to Edinburgh. The latter was a lie, but Henry had put a good face on the matter which indeed had led to the anticipated result; the next day save one, they would sail to Dundee among musty Dutch sailors, squished between wooden boxes of finest Taftbroché from Lyon and ammo for Martini-Henry-rifles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until then, they would invest some time into refilling their supplies. Henry found himself in a strange mood - while at one hand, he was well aware of the imminent exertions, he was at the same time calm, physically balanced, almost pacified. Not even the thought of the dreadful weather conditions in the area way above the northern border of the Kingdom could damp it. The only bagatelle was a red spot on his right arm where he must have scratched himself in his sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor remembered his travel sickness exactly one hour before the cab to the harbor arrived at Claes-Jassens’ doorfront. Willingly, but with visible anxiety, he entered the coach, bid Frau Claes-Jassens farewell and hid inside his coat, quietly, for all of the drive. Meanwhile, Henry watched the shallow belgian houses pass and as he tightened his cloak around him, he wondered when his travel gown had become so baggy. He examined his sleeves and trousers, and then slid his hands into his pockets as to recollect whether he might have stored something distending. He found them empty. Seeking for warmth, he dug his hands deeper into his coat pockets - and instantly remembered what he would have been supposed to find there. Frantically, he searched every pocket again, but there was no trace of it. Henry shot Viktor a conscience-stricken glance, but the Swiss did not even look in his direction. For once, thought Henry sourly, Viktor’s palpable disinterest in anything mundane was doing him a favor. These trivial things included most affairs trapped between time and space, including, for the most part these days, Henry. He started wondering whether Viktor had even noticed that his watch was missing. And although the translucent wall of distance would have saved him the exposure, he decided not to use it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you please tell me the time?”, he asked, casually withdrawing the itenary from his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor needed a moment to realize that he was being spoken to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry observed him over the rim of his glasses, absently feeling the pockets of his waistcoat. When he did not find the watch, his eyes widened in astonishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?”, interposed Henry while flicking through the notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within the blink of an eye, a rainbow of expressions unfolded among Viktor’s face, converging into a faintly credible mask of composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ich...ganz vergessen. Ich habe sie gestern in der Altstadt verloren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prohibiting himself from objecting, he nodded sympathetically and closed the notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Increasingly more inconvenient weather accompanied them along the way, tore on their clothes and wet their hair as they navigated their heavy luggage through the bustle of Antverp’s harbor, looking for a ship labelled ‘Shelley’. They found her at anchor close to a noisy harbor pub that spilled dim light, dissonant music and the stench of alcohol and sweat onto the wet cobblestone street. The charming atmosphere of denial and decay reminded Henry of home. For a brief moment, an impression of dim-lit back allies blurred his vision and he almost ran into Viktor, who was already loading their luggage onto the ship’s hoist. He almost bumped into that skeletal, fragile, tenacious body he could imagine so vividly... smell, taste, feel its temperature rise and drop with the ambient as if Viktor was strangely amphibian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry blinked. The vision was gone, and only the sublime fishy taste of London fog remained on the tip of his tongue. He realized that he had grabbed Viktor’s neck and was squeezing it lightly. Immediately, he pulled back and with an audibly embarrassed cough, he adjusted his collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er war ...twisted”, he felt the necessity of explaining himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rushing past Viktor to avoid any reaction, he admonished Hyde for this unpleasant slip. Immediately, the scornful voice inside his head defended itself:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy there, old china, it wasn’t just me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course! What would even closely suffice for both of us to do such a thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re homesick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy veil of melancholy weighted his thoughts down and he remained silent. To his relief, Viktor did not mention the incident anymore. While they arranged themselves, Henry had Viktor retelling his journey to the Orkney Islands in as much detail as the younger man could remember, then tracking back their own voyage so far, furtively hoping that Viktor would accidentally slip a hint of why he had lied to Henry about the pocket watch. He did not, and suspicion began to grow inside of Henry like tare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The odour that fumed out of the floorboards below deck proved to Henry that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shelley </span>
  </em>
  <span>was no stranger to Thames waters, and he was glad that the cabin they would reside in for the following two days was close to the stairway up deck. Viktor claimed the upper bunk and immediately spread his papers, only to collect them again and leave for the study cabin the ship’s captain had offered them for free unlimited use the moment he had heard that the two gentlemen were doctors. Henry suspected that they would have to pay the rent by tiny casual favors for the crew, like reducing joints or removing splinters. Opting for flight, he quickly changed into a clean shirt and went on deck to watch the Belgian coast crushed and imbibed by the overcast horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Henry had an unsettling dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreamed that he woke up. Light rain and wake throbbed against the planks and the swell was so light, it almost felt to him as if the ship was standing still. His body left the bunk, why, he could not tell. He did not verify, but he knew that Viktor’s bed was empty. His steps heavy with fatigue, he went out of the cabin barefooted. The hallway was damp and pitch-dark. Abrasive wood underneath his fingertips made him shiver, as he groped his way along the walls. The pulse of his steady heart beat him forward like a horsewhip. His weary eyes found a light, a gleam of a door ajar at the end of the hallway. That door was his target. He quickened his pace and pushed the door into the room. In its center stood Viktor, his back to the door, leaning onto a huge writing desk that was flooded with papers and notations. Startled, Viktor spun around and, white and dazed like a ghostly haze, stared at Henry. When he recognized the intruder, he chuckled weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleepless again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry attempted to answer, to apologize for his unannounced eventuation, but no sound left his lips. Instead, his body rushed towards Viktor, grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back against the desk. Shaken, Henry meant to pull back, but the more he went for defence, the more he squeezed Viktor onto the hard edge of the table. To his dismay, Viktor did not make any defensive moves. To the contrary, he wore a kind of grin on his face Henry had never seen before, prepared, provoking and asking for more. With a rough gesture, Henry teared Viktor away from the desk, only to wipe off papers, quill and inkwell and slam Viktor back onto the naked table with such force that it knocked the burnt down candle over. Viktor yelped in pain, arching his back. And still, neither of them made any efforts to disband the situation. The stench of burning paper stung in Henry’s nose. He looked at the candle, then at Viktor. At that very moment, he became aware of his own intention, and so did Viktor, because his eyes went wide and he shook his head in silent panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked me to”, Henry heard his own deep voice teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only helplessly watch as he grabbed Viktor’s wrist, turned his palm towards the desk and pressed his lower arm onto the flickering speck of burning wax and ember. Viktor’s scream was muffled by Henry’s other hand that squeezed his mouth shut and pressed his head stronger against the desk. Henry desperately longed to see these hands, to see if they were his own, but his head was already buried in Viktor’s neck, licking and biting the skin furiously as if he was to rip the young man’s pulse out with his bare teeth. Viktor, who had been struggling before, now slackened again, willingly tilting his head and moaning into Henry’s palm. Henry let go of his mouth, and he did not scream. He did not object when Henry raised, grabbed his wrist and turned him around, pressing his upper body back onto the desk. Paralysed, Henry became aware of his hand reaching around Viktor, pulling and tearing his linen shirt, then his pants and before he knew what was happening, he felt tepid skin among his fingers. First, the smooth abdomen, then, brittle hair and accrued heat. As he held Viktor down with his weight, he placed two fingers onto the young man’s arteria femoralis. His pulse was racing. The next thing Henry felt in his hand was flesh, hardening and heating up as he embraced it. What Henry intended to do was to pull himself away, but what he did was to pull Viktor’s pants down just enough to denude his backside. Then, he opened his own trousers. Shame and qualm overwhelmed Henry. His vision began to blur, and the last thing he could sense was his own animalistic arousal and destructive intentions as he spat in his hand and leaned over Viktor as if he himself was the dark that finally swallowed the last of his consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Henry woke up, his nightgown was soaked in sweat. For the brief moment that senses take to flood back, he felt estranged from his surrounding. Then, relief took over him. He was laying in his bunk bed, neatly tucked away underneath the thick blanket. Although he could not see it, he was immediately convinced that it was daytime. Gradually, pieces of his dream converged around his consciousness like magnetic metal cuttings. Henry startled and sat up. Immediately, he wielded his legs out of his bed and got up to look after Viktor. On Viktor’s bunk, he found a bulky mountain made of blankets, bedsheets and the graying fur coat Viktor must have fished out of the holdall at some point at night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Viktor?”, asked Henry quietly and then, when he got no answer, louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached out to shake the mass of textiles to reveal a pale, inert face with bluish rings around the closed eyes and no visible breathing. Pure fear crept up Henry’s uptight spine. Anxiously, he pattet Viktor’s waxen cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Viktor, please...please, it was a dream, I did not - I could never-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when Henry’s voice was about to break, a faint mutter escaped Viktor’s lips. Dissatisfied, the mane of light blonde hair attempted to escape underneath the blanket but decided against it. Viktor opened one eye and looked at Henry in surprise, muttering a sleepy “Wasistlossindwirschonda?”. Relieved, Henry wiped over his face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Noch nicht. Schlaf weiter. Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Traum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich auch”, Viktor replied with a faint smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pure gladness to see Viktor well and in good spirits pushed Henry’s senses down the abyss of last night’s impressions. His legs tensed, his fingers twitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night”, he began. “Was there something...off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor blinked and visibly recollected his thoughts. “Nein. Should there be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warst du allein? Ich meine, ist etwas passiert?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoughtfully, Viktor sat up and shook his head. “Nichts. Was du gemacht hast, weiß ich nicht, aber ich habe geschlafen. Nachdem ich meinen Mantel geholt habe, du weißt ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich gefroren habe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed as he pulled his fur coat tight around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me your arm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deinen Arm!” Henry gestured awkwardly. “Do it. Ich muss sichergehen. Dann bin ich wieder ruhig.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor eyed him skeptically. Then he raised his arm but only to lay his cold hand onto Henry’s flushed cheeks. He looked into his eyes and with a calm voice, he assured Henry: “Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wäre etwas gewesen, würde ich es dir doch sagen. Du vertraust mir doch, richtig?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a rhetorical question that Henry did not answer. Instead, he tried for the rest of the cruise to fight down his misgiving. Viktor was right. If something remotely similar to his dream would have happened last night, Viktor would have told him. Furthermore, the longer he thought about the scenario, the more absurd it became. Not ever would Viktor display such an accustomed approval of Henry assaulting him like that, and even less so if it was Hyde coming for him in the middle of the night. It was that assurance and a preemptive injection of antidote that balmed his soul like soothing sage and enabled him to go about his day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they landed in Edinburg, Henry adjusted to Viktor by putting on his own fur coat. The harbor was lithic and sprawling, allies led to the center of the city hidden behind fuming factories and large warehouses with blind windows. Cast-iron pegs lined the quay and when Henry laid his bare hand onto the metal railing chains, the cold of sparkling frozen fog cut into his flesh. The atmosphere was depressing, the weather demanding and as Henry sat in the coach upcoast to Aberdeen, he anticipated it would only get worse the further northward they went. Viktor sat next to him, wrapped into his coat, but even through two thick layers of fur, Henry could feel him shaking. Their tensed silence left no room for words and thus, they kept their lips closed and their minds close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The newspaper article spoke of a specific offshore area too far off the city for a footpath. Appropriately, Henry had sent a letter to an acquaintance in Glasgow of whom he knew had relatives in Stonehaven, and those had on their part provided them a cottage at Cove Bay for a modest price. They entered the city from the west along Union street, crossed the river Dee and went southwards again past Kinkorth hill until they reached the astonishing pebbly bights and rocky cavities that were Cove Bay. A few houses huddled on hilltops. The gravelly road ended right before the outset of the scanty vegetated cliffs and they had to walk the remaining way to their cottage, their backs aching underneath the weight of their luggage, their eyes narrowed against the cutting wind. They found their shack sheltered from the wind, embraced by rocky ledges left and right. Henry set his luggage aside and fiddled the keys out of his pocket. The tips of his fingers were numb and it took him a moment to unlock the cottage. The door’s squeak blended in with the seagulls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, there was a déjà-vu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Air that was at the same time sticky and clear as a cryogenic burn welcomed them, and it was only the existence of a window and an ordinary bed that distinguished the moist wooden box from a ship’s cabin. As they dragged their luggage in and closed the door shut, Henry eyed the bed in uncertainty. Judging by its size, it had been made for two people but judging by its lack of separate beddings, clearly not for two people that were unwed. Henry’s eyes peered at Viktor. If he was unsettled by that circumstance, he did not show it. Or rather, it was hard to tell for he upheld a fundamentally unsettled appearance ever since they had left Edinburg. Whatever it was, Viktor did not seem to be bothered. Hence, Henry did not address it either. They did their unpackings, gathered and stowed away their outdoor utensils for the field trip that inevitability hung in the air like the iodine stench of ailment. It took Henry a solid quarter-hour to light the tilley lamp that they had found hanging from a rusty nail next to the doorframe. For this night it would be their only source of light and heat, for the firewood inside the stove was damp and they had to spread it onto the table for it to dry until morning came. It was only in the late evening hours that it became evident that both of them avoided going to bed. Viktor was visibly tired and Henry as well felt like he had not slept through the nights as much as he thought he did, but neither of them suggested changing into their nightgowns. Instead, they found increasingly mundane tasks to keep themselves occupied. Henry did not want to place Viktor in the dilemma of having to decide who was to sleep on the hard floor or worse, offering Henry a side of the bed by courtesy although it made him uncomfortable. Viktor, who must have had similar thoughts, kept himself busy with holding an expression of utmost concentration while picking tiny pebbles out of his shoe sole with a pointy stick. Then, unavoidably, came the moment where they both stood at one bedside, facing each other. Neither wanted to sleep on the floor, both determined to save the other any discomfiture. One might say that about other countries as well, but in this moment, Henry was convinced that it were the Swiss and the British who topped both the standings of civility and dourness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geez, lay down already!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du schauderst ja. Dann solltest du dich ins Bett legen”, said Viktor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry cleared his throat. “Das werde ich. Du hast aber schlechter geschlafen als ich, leg du dich doch zu Bett.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das werde ich.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gute Nacht.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gute Nacht.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them moved. In the back of his head, Henry heard an irritated grunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeesh, you two kittens have bonded with mooring ropes made of inconfessable affection and emotional coping and we’re back to nought to nothing? You better bite the bullet and hit the sack now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up, you have no sense of comity!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do have a sense of comedy though and this is ridiculous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, ich werde dann mal...”, mumbled Viktor and gestured to his side of the bed. “Wenn du nicht, meine ich-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tue ich nicht”; answered Henry awkwardly, nodding to his side. “Wenn du nicht-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nein nein.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. ...I mean good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simultaneously, they folded back their half of the bedding and changed into their nightgowns. Viktor decided to sleep in the fur coat again and Henry wrapped into layers and layers of thick linen and wool to keep himself warm. Concurrently, they laid on the bed and tucked themselves up. Henry put out the lamp and hoped that the lingering tentativeness all over the room was only his personal perception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s really not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this night’s dream, Viktor did not appear. It was only Henry who got up and outside, down the pathway to the dark and soughing beach. The sky was cloud-covered and no moonlight guided his way around the sharp rocks and broken seashells. His hands felt his way through the boulders and his eyes hunted silhouettes in the dark as if he was searching for something or someone. Cold water washed around his feet. Standing in the mudflat, he was shouting but he did not understand what it was. It could be anything from a name to a call for help. His feet were sinking. When suddenly a dull light met his eyes, it was windless. He heard the throbbing echo of waterdrops and the sound of roaring waves muffled by lithic cave walls. In the shadows, he perceived a large silhouette that roughly resembled a human being. The being’s breath was steady, slow and rattling. Henry stretched his arm in its direction, opened his fist and on his open palm lay three bullets gleaming in the twilight. The creature in the dark reached out for Henry. Gradually, an arm became visible. Henry saw at first glance that it was a masterpiece. The educated eye recognized surgical dexterity within the apparent chaos of seams that held together moist and greasy lumps of meat in all sizes and colors. In many spots, the skin had rotten or rubbed off, and the mess of tendons and pulsing arteries that became visible read to Henry like a map. Every inch of it was a masterwork of manufacture. The creature’s large, bloated fingers reached for the bullets. Then, there was darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. In den Abgrund</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Viktor Frankenstein</span>
  </em>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hypnos war mir wenig zugewandt diese Nacht.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zwar saß er an meiner Seite des Bettes und hielt mir, seiner Pflicht bewusst, die weiche Hand über die Augen und flößte mir Mohn in den geöffneten Mund, jedoch stand er wohl auf Abruf bereit und ließ mich alle paar Minuten erwachen. Die Anwesenheit Henrys trug ihren Teil dazu bei, denn ich fand mich nervös und unruhig bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, dass sein Körper so dicht an dem meinigen lag, dass ich seine Wärme an den Beinen spüren konnte. Sie war mir sehr angenehm, diese Wärme, und gerne hätte ich sie mir mehr zu nutze gemacht, aber ich kannte Henry. Inzwischen war ich zu akzeptieren bereit, dass der einzige Ort, in dem ich in ihm Zuneigung zu mir entfachen konnte, die Seite an ihm war, die er aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheute. Ob aus Kränkung oder Resignation, gerne hätte ich Henry das Bett für sich allein angeboten, wenn es einen anderen Ort gegeben hätte, an dem ich mich auf meinem Pelzmantel hätte ausbreiten können. Aber das Feuerholz würde sich bis zum nächsten Abend nicht entzünden lassen und eine Verkühlung täte niemandem von uns gut. So fror ich mit der Nacht um die Wette und fand keinen richtigen Schlaf. Ähnlich schien es Henry zu gehen. Ich hörte ihn sich aus dem Bett erheben und die Hütte verlassen, vermutlich, um seinen Grundbedürfnissen nachzugehen. Eine ganze Weile kam er nicht zurück und die Seite des Bettes, auf der er soeben noch gelegen, erkaltete und ließ mich zitternd zurück. Als sich die Tür wieder öffnete, tat ich, als würde ich schlafen. Henry kam mit schweren Schritten zu unserem Bett, setzte sich und entledigte sich geräuschvoll seiner Stiefel. Dann spürte ich eine große Hand auf meinem Arm und Schwermut überkam mich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will it always be you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde schnaubte lustlos. “Well it’s also always</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I’m here, you hear me complaining?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beschämt zog ich die Decke über meine Nase und wusste dem nichts zu erwidern. Hyde, der offene Wunden bekanntlich wittern konnte wie ein Hai einen Tropfen Blut auf mehrere Meilen Entfernung, drückte meine Schulter und hievte sich behäbig auf das Bett.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m jolly used to being second choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jetzt tust du mir Unrecht”, protestierte ich. “You know that is not how I meant it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you mean, poppet, is that you make do with old Hyde here because you don’t have the bloody guts to tell Henry how you feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In einer plötzlichen Rage setzte ich mich auf. “Huäre siäch! You make it sound like such a thing is easy, I - of course I plan to tell him. Right after we return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bold to assume that you will return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich schwieg verdutzt und verarbeitete seine Worte. Als ich damit fertig war, tat das meiner Rage keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil. Ich folgte einem Impuls, schwang mich herum und über Herrn Hyde, wo ich je eine Hand neben seinem Gesicht abstützte. Weiter als bis zu diesem Punkt hatte ich nicht gedacht, aber ich widerstand meinem Drang, mich sofort zurückzuziehen und warf meine Worte in die Dunkelheit, in der ich sein scharf schmunzelndes Gesicht vermutete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will- WE will return. And then I will tell him. I will tell him everything. And until then-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich brach ab. Hydes Körper vibrierte unter mir in stummem Lachen. Als ich mich gerade wieder von ihm hieven wollte, packte mich seine Hand in den Haaren und hielt mich in Position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And until then you content yourself with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mein erneuter Versuch des Widerspruchs wurde von rauen Lippen auf meinen unterbrochen. Es war ein leichter, kurzer Kuss, der mich mit einem Geschmack von Blut und Seesalz zurückließ, und mit einem Verlangen nach mehr. Zu meiner Beschämung setzte mein Kopf dazu an diesem Bedürfnis nachzugehen, als Hyde den seinen ein wenig zurückzog, aber ich hielt mich auf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your gun with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…?”, fragte ich benommen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just in case. If your erudite creature is up for a chit-chat, there’s no need to use it. If it’s not anyhow, you better wanna make sure you actually return to conduct your...plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sofort dachte ich an die Pistole, die in meiner Reisetasche ganz unten verstaut war, geladen, gesichert und eingewickelt in ein dickes Leinentuch. Für einen Moment fragte ich mich, woher Herr Hyde davon wusste. Er wusste es, weil Henry es wusste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do outside?”, fragte ich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stretching these muscles. And...yeah, perhaps thinking of how to get you back safely. I’m not the type to be satisfied with a solatium.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Berührt und nicht wenig geschmeichelt tat ich etwas Kühnes. Ich beugte mich zu Hyde vor, biss ihm in die Lippe, dass ich ihn unter mir zucken spürte und tastete mir meinen Weg seinen Körper herunter, bis ich zwischen seinen Beinen kniete. Unbeholfen suchte ich nach dem Bund seiner Hose, der bis zum Äußersten geweitet sich um Hydes breiten Körper schnürte. Mit der falschen Sicherheit eines Menschen, der vorgab, zu wissen, was er tat, zog ich den Bund herunter. Nervös befeuchtete ich mir die Lippen und beugte mich vor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You surely pick a strange time to take a shot at that”, amüsierte sich Hyde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich verdrehte die Augen und entgegnete besserwisserisch: “‘Der eine wartet, dass die Zeit sich wandelt. Der andere packt sie kräftig an und handelt.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how right you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Als ich am nächsten Morgen mit Kopfschmerzen der Übermüdung erwachte, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich in der Vergangenheit schon bessere Ideen gehabt hatte, um mich von meinen Sorgen abzulenken. Umso mehr hoffte ich, dass die für heute angesetzte Suche nach Adam möglichst erfolglos bleiben würde. Ich brauchte mehr Zeit, ich brauchte einfach mehr Zeit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Die Morgensonne hatte die Eiseskälte der Nacht ein wenig bekämpft und so wagte ich es, meinen Kopf aus meinem Kokon aus Fell und Decke zu stecken. Ich hörte Henry bereits beschäftigt an unserem Gepäck herumhantieren. Träge schob ich erst ein Bein ins Freie und dann das andere, schlug die Decke zurück und stellte mich der bedrückenden Vorahnung eines schweren Tages. Ich murmelte ein “Guten Morgen” in Henrys Richtung und bekam keine Antwort. Aufmerksam sah ich ihm dabei zu, wie er die Unterseite seines Schuhwerks begutachtete und die Hand hinein steckte. Dabei schien ihm eine Erkenntnis zu kommen und als er mit wildem Blick auf mich zu eilte, dämmerte mir auch, um was für eine es sich handelte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry kam vor mir zum Stehen und zeigte mir seinen Schuh. “It is wet with sea water, widened by a large foot, Viktor, he must have been here this night!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nervosität packte mich sofort im Nacken und ich widerstand dem Drang, mir auf die Lippe zu beißen. Stattdessen zwang ich mir ein sorgloses Lächeln auf. “Henry. Wir sind gestern den Strand entlang gegangen, natürlich sind sie nass. Und manches Material weitet sich eben mit der Zeit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry sah aus, als würde er mir verärgerte Worte entgegen schmeißen wollen, aber er hielt sie zurück. “Viktor, ich weiß einfach, dass es Hyde war. Ich fühle es. In fact, ich fürchte, ich erinnere mich an letzte Nacht.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schnell wie eine Katze griff meine Beherrschung nach meinen entgleisenden Gesichtszügen, war jedoch nicht schnell genug. Ich spürte mir das Blut in die Wangen steigen und bemühte mich um einen verwunderten Tonfall. “Ist das so! An was… an was erinnerst du dich denn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Es IST Seewasser”, insistierte er und wedelte mit dem Schuh vor meiner Nase herum. “Und weicher Sand aus dem Watt, ich erinnere mich daran, dort gestanden zu haben.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erleichterung befreite mein Herz aus dem kalten Griff der nackten Panik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hier ist überall Sand, Henry”, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. “Ich hätte doch gemerkt, wenn du dich transformiert und das Bett verlassen hättest, aber du hast friedlich neben mir geschlafen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Den Blick, mit dem mich Henry nun begutachtete, war dem eines Raubtieres ähnlicher als jeder, den ich je an Herrn Hyde gesehen hatte. Sofort spannte sich wieder ein jeder meiner Muskeln an und ich wagte es nicht, den Blick abzuwenden. Hinter Henrys strenger Miene sah ich , wie sich ein Gedanke formte und ahnte Übles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me your arm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you trust me, I would-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said: Show. Me. Your. Arm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Der Schuh fiel polternd zu Boden. Japsend wich ich vor Henry zurück, aber er hatte mich bereits am Arm gepackt und drückte ihn fest. Mit der anderen Hand kämpfte er rücksichtslos gegen meine drei Lagen Ärmel. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, mich herauszuwinden, was seinen eisernen Griff nur verstärkte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du tust mir weh-”, versuchte ich es, aber stieß auf taube Ohren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manisch schob er meine Ärmel bis zum Ellbogen hoch und ich konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass er sah, was ich seit Tagen vor ihm geheimzuhalten versucht hatte. Henry erstarrte und sah auf meine verkrustete Brandnarbe herab. Verzweifelt versuchte ich in seinem Gesicht abzulesen, was er dachte, aber seine Miene war kalt und blank. Dann erschlaffte er. Sofort zog ich meinen Arm aus dem Schraubstock seines Griffes und zog die Ärmel wieder herunter, als könnte ich dadurch ungeschehen machen, was er gesehen. Meiner rohen Hilflosigkeit geschuldet blieb auch ich wie festgefroren stehen und wartete mit rasendem Herzen auf seine Reaktion, für die er sich eine Zeit nahm, die sich anfühlte wie eine liegende Acht. Dann, endlich, zerbrach eine Welle von Gefühlen seine steinerne Maske. Empörung, Scham und Bestürzung vermischten sich in seinen Zügen. Was blieb, war die Wut, und die Vergangenheit hatte mir gezeigt, zu was er mit dieser Kriegerin an seiner Seite im Stande war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich wollte es dir sagen-”, stammelte ich und wich zurück.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mit zwei großen Schritten holte Henry die Distanz auf und schnitt mir das Wort ab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Was wolltest du mir sagen? Dass du mich seit unserer Abreise belogen hast!?” Nun packte er mich fest mit beiden Händen an den Oberarmen, als wolle er mich schütteln. “That all the time I thought I finally gained control, he was acting up with me and you decided not to inform me of that, as if </span><em><span>you and him</span></em><span> was the genuine case and </span><em><span>I </span></em><span>was the aberration</span> <span>- as if you and him-”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, wurde er lauter, sein Blick wilder, sein Griff fester, als wolle er seine Fingerspitzen unter mein Fleisch schieben. Das Blut gefror mir in den abgedrückten Adern und ich wusste nichts zu erwidern, mir kam keine Erklärung in den Sinn für das, was ich getan hatte, und ebenso wenig eine Entschuldigung. Henry begann, den Kopf zu schütteln und ich sah hinter seinem abgewandten Blick Gedanken rasen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is that even possible...I just recently, I...the last injection has been only a brief time ago…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ertappt biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und dachte an die dünnen Phiolen in Henrys Tasche. An mehr als einer haften die unsichtbaren Spuren meiner Präsenz, als ich ihren Inhalt vertauschte, wie ich es schon einmal getan hatte; mein erbärmlicher Versuch, etwas von Henry zu halten, um ihm keine Wahl zu lassen-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not want to hurt you”, war die erbärmliche Antwort, die mir wie Asche auf der Zunge schmeckte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hast du es die ganze Zeit gewusst?”, fragte Henry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Gewusst’. Dieses Wort bohrte sich in meine pochenden Schläfen wie purer Alkohol. Kleinlaut suchte ich zusammen, was ich alles gewusst - und vor allem, was ich getan hatte. Scham und Angst verschnürte mir den Hals, aber mein Schweigen schien Henry eine deutlichere Antwort, als es Worte je hätten sein können. Auf meinem erkaltenden Fleisch begannen seine Finger zu pulsieren. Voll Schrecken sah ich die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht beben und zucken. Seine Pupillen zitterten in einem roten Netz aus geplatzten Äderchen. Die schiere Kraft, die ich in ihm erwachen spürte, würde genügen, um mich hier, wo ich stand, zu zerquetschen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry…”, murmelte ich leise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the most reckless, arrogant, cowardly, pathetic piece of shit that I know”, spie Henry mit der rauen Stimme Hydes, aber Worten, die schmerzhaft danach klangen, als kämen sie aus einer verborgenen Tiefe in ihm, die keiner von beiden bisher erreicht hatte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In meiner Brust fühlte mein Herz sich an, als würde auch hier ein kalter, gewaltsamer Griff es pressen, bis kein Blut mehr hindurch floss und nur noch ein trockener, verschrumpelter, nutzloser Klumpen Fleisch zurückblieb. Die Welt um mich taumelte, stürzte, fiel zu Boden und zerschellte in tausend scharfkantige Stücke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mit einer kräftigen Geste stieß mich Henry von sich. Ich taumelte gegen das Nachtschränkchen, fiel darüber und stieß mir schmerzhaft den Kopf an dem eisernen Bettgestell. Sofort befiel mich Schwindel und ich presste mir die Hand auf die Schläfe. Henry eilte einen Schritt auf mich zu und hielt dann inne. In seinem Gesicht las ich Wut gegen Reue kämpfen. Meine Sinne waren so betäubt, dass ich lediglich benommen auf der Bettkante liegen blieb, wie ich gefallen war. Erst, als auch Henry sich nicht mehr rührte, zog ich mich schwerfällig an dem Bettgestell nach oben. Behutsam suchte ich mir meine Kleidung zusammen, wechselte unter dem aufgelösten Blick von Henry Hose und Hemd und schlüpfte in meine Stiefel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”, fragte er schließlich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taub antwortete ich: “Das, wofür wir hergekommen sind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Für einen kurzen Augenblick hegte ich die verzweifelte Hoffnung, Henry würde einlenken. Zu Sinnen kommen, auf die pflichtbewusste Art nicken, auf die er zu nicken pflegte und seinen Rucksack schultern, um mich zu begleiten. Im selben Moment war mir jedoch klar bewusst, dass ich dieses Verhalten weder erarbeitet noch verdient hatte. Wieder hatte ich von mir gestoßen, was mir eigentlich lieb war, wieder jemanden an meine eigene Einfältigkeit verloren. Trotz allem überkam mich eine stechende Enttäuschung, als Henry seinen Zwicker zurecht rückte, mir den Rücken zuwandte und wortlos die Hütte verließ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich gestattete meinem Körper nicht, auf dem Bett zusammenzubrechen. Einem falschen Stolz Sklave, schloss ich meinen Mantel und schulterte meinen Rucksack. Als ich gerade die Tür öffnen wollte, fiel mein Blick auf etwas glänzendes, das auf dem Tisch lag, halb verdeckt von einem Taschentuch. Ich ging herüber und lupfte das Stück Stoff etwas zur Seite. Der Lauf meiner Pistole fing die Morgensonne. Darunter lugte ein Zettel hervor, den ich mit den Fingerspitzen hervorzog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget this</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>E. H.</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Überrascht legte ich den Kopf schief. Mir war nie der Gedanke gekommen, Herr Hyde könne einen anderen Vornamen verwenden als Henry. Dieser selbst nannte ihn schlicht “Hyde” und ich war stets einer inneren Blockade gefolgt, ihn nie mit “Henry” anzureden, als könne ich ihm dadurch verbieten, diesen Namen zu tragen. Als würde er diesen einfachen Namen, sollte ich ihn damit bezeichnen, augenblicklich in seinen Sturm hineinziehen und nie wieder freigeben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. In einem luftleeren Raum nach Mut suchend, legte ich meine Hand auf die kalte Waffe. Herr Hyde hatte Recht gehabt mit einer Sache, die er nicht einmal deutlich gesagt hatte - ich konnte nicht wissen, wie meine Kreatur nach all der Zeit zu mir stand. Zweifellos war sie zivilisiert und gebildet, jedoch lag mir nun klarer denn je vor Augen, dass selbst die gelehrteste, sanfteste Person einen Menschen gegen ein Bettgestell stoßen konnte, wenn die blinde Wut sie erst einmal ergriffen hatte. Und von allen Lebewesen auf dieser Welt, Henry eingeschlossen, hatte Adam nach all der Zeit wohl noch immer den größten und offenkundigsten Grund, mich zu hassen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mein Henry würde mich davon abbringen wollen, es zu töten</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dachte ich und musste sofort bitter schnauben. Es gab keinen “meinen” Henry mehr, wenn es ihn denn je gegeben hatte. Es war schließlich nicht Henry gewesen, der mir die Waffe zurechtgelegt hatte, nicht Henry, der mich so daran zu erinnern versuchte, dass ihm etwas daran lag, dass ich lebend zurückkehrte. Ich zog das Taschentuch vollständig von der Pistole. Es war nicht meine Intention, Adam zu töten, aber die Kreatur hatte bewiesen, dass sie wiederum dazu durchaus in der Lage war. Und wie Henry seinem Hyde stets mit größtem Misstrauen begegnete, täte ich vielleicht gut daran, mit meinem das Gleiche zu tun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Als ich das Haus endlich verließ, faltete ich den Artikel auseinander und tat, als würde ich ihn studieren, um einen Blick in Henrys Richtung zu vermeiden. Ich sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel auf einem Felsbrocken sitzen und in Richtung Meer schauen. Resigniert seufzte ich, verstaute das Papier wieder in meinem Mantel und kämpfte mich gegen den Wind den Kieselpfad entlang, der über die Klippen führte. Ich war mir bewusst, dass ich mich ohne jeglichen Anhaltspunkt auf die Suche begab. Es würde ein Irrweg für mich werden und, so ich denn Odysseus war, würde ich einen Teufel tun, mich jetzt noch umzudrehen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reckless.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja, womöglich war ich in der Vergangenheit leichtsinnig gewesen, jedoch hatte ich einen Punkt erreicht, an dem ich mir sicher war, Herrn Hyde weitaus besser einschätzen zu können, als der paranoide Henry es tat. Ich hatte mehr Worte mit diesem Raubfisch gewechselt, war ihm näher gewesen, als sich der Mensch jemals zugetraut hatte, der sich einen Kopf mit ihm teilte. Ich stemmte meine Stiefel in die aufgeweichte Erde und zwang mich eine Anhöhe hoch, von der aus ich den Küstenverlauf einzusehen gedachte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arrogant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Der Artikel sprach von einer Höhlenkonstelation südwärts von der Siedlung Cove Bay. Von meinem jetzigen Blickpunkt aus konnte ich in die Klippen nicht genug einsehen, um Vertiefungen auszumachen, aber ich war zuversichtlich, dass ich mich in die korrekte Richtung bewegte. Das war ich auch in meiner Vergangenheit oft gewesen und nicht immer hatte ich damit richtig gelegen, aber ein steter Schritt und ein starrer Blick auf das Ziel hatten mich schließlich viel weiter gebracht als so manch anderen. Wenn es bereits als Arroganz zählte, sich seiner Fähigkeiten bewusst zu sein, dann war ich mit Freuden ein Egomane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cowardly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eisiger Wind kam von Osten her und peitschte mir Salz und Sprühregen ins Gesicht. Die frierende Feuchtigkeit ertaubte meine Ohren, der Kälteschmerz zog sich bis in meine Zähne. Es gestaltete sich als schwierig, mit pochenden Zehen und gefühllosen Fingerspitzen die Felsbrocken herunter zu navigieren und ich schürfte mir ein Knie auf, aber schon bald hatte ich festen Sand unter den Füßen. Vor mir tat sich die volle Breite des Küstenstreifens auf und nicht weit ab sah ich eine Öffnung in den Felsanhöhen klaffen. Erfolglos versuchte ich, einen Anflug von Mut in dem Umstand zu finden, dass ich mich Henry nicht anvertraut hatte. Schließlich hatte ich ihn auf diese Weise auch vor sich selbst geschützt. Hätte er gewusst, wozu er fähig ist, er hätte… Nun, was hätte er? Zerknirscht musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich von all seinen möglichen Reaktionen wohl am meisten hatte zu vermeiden versucht, dass er mir Hyde entzog. Ich hatte in meinem Leben schon einige Liebschaften mit suchterzeugenden Substanzen geführt, genossen und schweren Herzens beendet, aber diese hier hatte ich wohl zu spät als solche erkannt, und fürchtete nun den Entzug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich fühlte mich grässlich. Gefressen, zerkaut, verdaut und ausgeschieden, wie der von Krümeln verklebte, klobig-zähe Restkäse am Boden eines ranzigen Fondue-Topfes. Womöglich hatte Henry Recht. Womöglich trafen all diese Attribute auf mich zu. Zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit ließ ich einen Gedanken an die zwei mir so lieben Menschen zu, die aufgrund dieser meiner Eigenschaften den Tod gefunden hatten. Ich spürte die Hand meines teuren Henry Clervals mir auf die Schulter klopfen wie in unseren Jugendtagen, ich sah Elizabeths weiches Gesicht mich vorwurfsvoll rügen. Was würden sie mir wohl raten, wenn sie von der miserablen Lage wüssten, in die ich mich navigiert hatte? Henri würde mich in einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Missbilligung umhegen und Elizabeth würde den Kopf schütteln und mir, wie sie es so oft getan hatte, sagen: “Viktor, wenn du nur halb so vernünftig wärst, wie du gescheit bist, würdest du dir das Leben nicht immer so schwer machen.” Ich schmunzelte in meinen Fellkragen. Wenn es eine Person auf diesem einsamen Erdball gab, die bedingungslos unterstützen würde, dass ich Henry nach meiner Rückkehr endlich gestand, was mir auf der Seele lag, dann war es meine eigene Ehefrau.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Die Höhle, die ich fand, gähnte mir mit einem breiten Eingang entgegen, der sich im Inneren rapide verengte wie der tödliche Trichter eines Ameisenlöwens. Die Sonne stand in einem günstigen Winkel und beleuchtete die steinernen Wände, die tropfenden, kurzfingrigen Stalaktiten und die vertreuten Pfützen Meerwasser. Was mein Auge jedoch fing, war die rudimentäre, aber durchaus praktische Inneneinrichtung. Die Höhle wirkte fern von bewohnt, jedoch schien sie mit einem Stuhl, einem Tisch und einer eisernen Truhe, auf der sich Dosen und Tassen türmten, auf kleinere Aufenthalte ausgelegt. An der Wand zu meiner Rechten lehnten mehrere Geräte, die dem Fischfang dienten, darunter eine Harpune, zwei Angeln und eine notdürftig geflickte Reuse. Auf dem Boden vor der Sitzgruppe lag ausgebreitet ein dickes Netz, in dessen Löchern ich lief, um in den hinteren Teil der Höhle zu gelangen. Teil für Teil räumte ich den Deckel der Truhe frei. In einigen Tassen stand das Höhlenwasser, in anderen Reste von dunklen Getränken, die Kaffee oder Tee sein mochten. Die Dosen beinhalteten allesamt eingelegte Nahrungsmittel, Früchte und Gemüse, Eintopf und Kraut. Einige waren bereits leer gegessen. Behutsam stapelte ich die Habseligkeiten neben der Kiste und öffnete dann ihren schweren Deckel. Der Geruch nach totem Fisch schlug mir entgegen und kam, zu meiner unfassbaren Überraschung, von totem Fisch. Ernüchtert schloss ich die Kiste und räumte die Tassen und Dosen wieder darauf, ohne darauf zu achten, dass mein Gebilde auch nur entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit dem vorherigen hatte. Dann richtete ich mich auf und seufzte so laut, dass es ein Echo schlug. Dann ging ich zu dem einsamen Stuhl hinüber und ließ mich auf seinem kalten Holz nieder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Diese provisorische Einrichtung konnte einem jeden Fischer nördlich von Cove Bay gehören, dachte ich, und war überrascht über meine eigene Enttäuschung. Vor wenigen Tagen noch hatte ich still geprobt, wie ich vor Henry ein möglichst geknicktes Gesicht machen würde, sollte unsere Suche erfolglos bleiben, damit er nicht bemerken würde, wie ich innerlich Freudensprünge machte. Nun jedoch hatte ich die Entscheidung getroffen, die Reise auf mich zu nehmen, gebrochen, allein und orientierungslos; und wenn ich etwas aus eigenen Stücken begann, dann war ich doch ehrgeizig genug, es auch zu beenden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerade, als ich mich erheben wollte, um die Höhle zu verlassen, fiel mir etwas ins Auge, das rechts von mir im Schatten eines kleinen Felsvorsprungs versteckt war. Ich ging herüber, hockte mich davor und zupfte mit den Fingerspitzen einen Stapel Kleidung hervor, der auf zwei üppigen Wasserstiefeln lag. Ein Mensch mit einer solchen Schuhgröße musste gewaltig sein, dachte ich und faltete den Kleiderberg auseinander. Als ich das Oberteil vor mir in die Luft hielt, gefror mir das Knochenmark. Über die lange Zeit war es sichtbar ausgeleiert, verdreckt und notdürftig geflickt, aber ich erkannte mein eigenes Hemd augenblicklich. Mein Kopf sprang einige Jahre zurück und förderte verblasste Erinnerungen an das Kleidungsstück zutage, das die Kreatur sich damals von mir aneignete, bevor sie floh. Es war mir wie ein Fiebertraum, es nach all dieser Zeit wieder in den Händen zu halten. Zitternd schloss ich meine Hand darum, nun sicher, dass ich auf der richtigen Spur war. Ich verließ die Höhle und machte mich sofort an den Aufstieg auf den Rücken der Klippe, von der Adam nicht allzuweit entfernt sein konnte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weil meinen Bewegungen nun hastig und unkoordiniert waren und ich an Kraft und Ausdauer von Natur aus nicht viel besaß, rutschte ich zunehmend von den glatten Felsen, verlor den Halt und kam nur mühselig voran. Der letzte steile Teil hoch zum Rand der Klippe erschien mir unmöglich. Plötzlich jedoch streckte sich mir ein Arm entgegen. Ich sah hinauf und erkannte, umhüllt von seichtem Mittagsnebel, Henry. Mit großen Augen verharrte ich einen Moment, bevor ich kraftvoll nach seiner Hand griff und mich von ihm zurück auf die Anhöhe ziehen ließ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Als ich wieder auf den Füßen stand, wischte ich mir die schmierigen Hände an meiner Hose ab und hob dann meinen Blick zu Henry. Seine Miene war unlesbar, seine Haltung abweisend und in sich gekehrt, aber er war hier, in seinem warmen Mantel und mit seinem Reiserucksack auf dem Rücken. Er war hier. Ich biss mir ein dümmliches Lächeln zurück.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hast du etwas gefunden?”, fragte er mich mit sachlicher Stimme, die mir deutlich machte, dass er jegliche klärende Gespräche auf einen Zeitpunkt nach unserer Suche zu verschieben gedachte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich nickte und hoffte, dass er verstand, dass ich damit nicht nur seine Frage meinte. Dann hielt ich ihm das Hemd hin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Es ist meins. Also, es ist seins. In gewisser Weise. Er hat es mir vor Jahren entwendet.” Ich suchte Anhaltspunkte in dem sich verdichtenden Nebel, aus dem Henry gekommen war. “Wenn er dort unten fischt, kann er nicht weit weg von hier hausen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nun nickte auch Henry und schlug vor, die südliche Route beizubehalten. Ich zerknüllte das Hemd und verstaute es notdürftig in meiner Manteltasche. Während wir schweigend gegenseitig unseren schweren Schritten lauschten, überschlug sich mein Kopf an zerstückelten, hypothetischen Eingeständnissen, die ich Henry zu machen hatte, die ich Adam beichten könnte und die ich Herrn Hyde mitteilen würde, so ich ihn denn je wiedersehen sollte. Und weil das einen immensen Berg an Gedanken ergab, fand ich daran ähnlich guten Halt wie an den nassen, moosverschmierten Felsbrocken der Küste von Cove Bay. Wir marschierten eine Strecke, die sich anfühlte, als würde sie Stunden dauern, die Augen stets wachsam auf die einsehbaren Klippen und das nebelschwangere Inland gerichtet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es war Henry, der ihn zuerst entdeckte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Er blieb abrupt stehen und als ich ihn fragend ansah, fand ich ihn mit konzentriert geschmälerten Augen in die Ferne starren. Ich folgte seinem Blick und fand, was er betrachtete. Auf einer felsigen Anhöhe entfernt von uns hatte sich eine Gestalt materialisiert; ein hünenhafter dunkler Umriss in weißgrauem Nebel. Reglos stand sie da, wie auch wir, und mein Magen zog sich auf seine geringstmögliche Größe zusammen. Ich konnte keine Einzelheiten an dem Fremden ausmachen und doch hatte ich ein deutliches Gefühl - eine ebenso vernebelte Erinnerung an den dunklen Dunst über den taureifen Feldern Genfs. Verunsichert fragte ich mich, ob meine Kreatur intuitiv wusste, dass ich hier war oder ob sie nur aus reiner Vorsicht einen jeden Fremden beobachtete, den es in diese unbewohnte, karge Gegend Schottlands verschlug.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ich kann das nicht</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dachte ich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh doch”, antwortete mir Henry und bestätigte mir meine Ahnung, laut gedacht zu haben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es kostete mich einen Moment und eine Ewigkeit an Überwindung, aber schließlich setze ich meinen Weg fort. Es gab nichts, was meinen Puls jetzt zu zähmen vermochte, nicht einmal die beruhigenden, schabenden Schritte Henrys neben mir. Die Gestalt verblieb starr und stimmlos. Für einen kurzen Teil des Weges sah ich sie nicht mehr, aber als wir die Anhöhe bestiegen hatten, wartete sie auf uns, auf mich, am Rande der Klippe, imposant und felsenfest wie ein Mahnmal. Henry blieb hinter mir zurück und als das Geräusch seiner Schritte verstummte, froren auch mir die Füße an den Boden. Erst jetzt machte das Wesen einen Schritt auf mich zu und ließ mich sein volles Ausmaß endlich erkennen. Jahre meines Lebens hatte ich damit verbracht, zu hoffen, dass ich mir Adam in meiner gepeinigten Fantasie größer gedacht hatte, als er tatsächlich gewesen war, doch augenscheinlich hatte ich ein verlässliches Erinnerungsvermögen. Das zweite, das mir in den Kopf kam, war seine groteske Hülle aus faulender, gelber Haut, unzugehörige Fetzen mit schwarzem Faden aneinandergenäht und wie ein enges Kostüm gestülpt über das improvisierte Gebilde aus Knochen und Muskeln, mit dem ich gespielt hatte wie mit einem Bausatz für Kinder. Von diesem Konstrukt sah ich wenig, denn das Monster trug, ebenso wie wir, bedeckende Kleidung, einen Mantel, Schuhe. Wie ein Mensch. Es hatte sein schwarzes Haar unter eine Mütze gezwängt, wie ein Mensch. Und es schwieg misstrauisch, sein Geist unerreichbar hinter einer Mauer aus Verachtung und Ablehnung, die mir die Übelkeit die Kehle hochtrieb. Ich wusste, es war an mir, den nächsten Schritt zu machen - den Weg zu ihm zu gehen, um die Kluft zwischen uns endlich zu schließen zu beginnen. Ambition siegte über meine Angst und ich ging. Ich ging mit zitternden Händen, wankenden Knien, meine Lippe blutig kauend, aber ich ging. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt zerfiel meine über Jahre gepflegte Fassade aus Gegenwart und legte die Vergangenheit frei, meine Fehler, seine Rache und meine Reue. Als ich vor ihm stand, nah genug, um aus dem Düsteren heraus seine wässrigen, weißen Augen mich verurteilen sehen zu können, fiel mein Selbst vor seine Füße wie Trümmer der Statue eines uralten Königs, den niemand mehr finden und sehen konnte und dessen verzweifeltes Echo in den toten Weiten der Wüste verklang. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam…”, goss es mir wie klares Wasser über die Lippen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Mein Adam’, wie die Kreatur sich einst bezeichnet hatte, sah mich an, als würde sie meine Sprache nicht verstehen. Ich befeuchtete mir den Mund und schmeckte Salz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam, ich...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was willst du hier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seine tiefe Stimme erschütterte mir das Mark und ließ mich nur mehr in meinen Pelzmantel schrumpfen. Nur mit Mühe widerstand ich meinen Impuls, mich nach Henry umzusehen. Ich musste darauf vertrauen, dass er dort war, nah bei mir. Er, der er mich in diesem entscheidenden Moment nicht allein gelassen hatte, trotz allem, was ich getan hatte. Und Hyde, der sich auf seine Art und Weise um mich sorgte. Ich hatte sie bei mir. Ich holte rasselnd Luft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam, ich bin gekommen, um-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ein gellender Schrei zerriss die Luft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich fuhr zusammen und wirbelte herum. Ich sah gerade noch, wie Henry, den Rücken zum Brechen durchgedrückt, sich unter Schmerzen zusammenzog und mit einem Arm besinnungslos durch die Luft schlug, als hoffe er, sich durch Zufall selbst zu treffen. Ich rief seinen Namen und stürzte einige Schritte auf ihn zu, hielt jedoch inne, als er sich wand und krümmte. Dann erstarrte er, das offene Haar über seinem Gesicht, und durch die nebelfeuchten Strähnen hindurch blitzte ein gar manischer Blick zu mir herüber. Nein - nicht zu mir. Zu der Kreatur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam, jetzt!”, rief Henry mit einer Stimme so rau wie die Felsklippen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Verstört wollte ich mich wieder Adam zuwenden, doch da packte mich bereits eine Pranke an meinem Mantel und schleuderte mich zurück, dass ich mit dem Rücken über den harten Boden schabte. Angsterfüllt starrte ich die Kreatur an, die mit großen Schritten auf mich zukam, meinen Kragen griff und mich daran in die Höhe riss. Schrill rief ich nach Henry und erhielt als Antwort qualvolle Schmerzensschreie und den Lärm von Kampf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam ließ mir keine Möglichkeit, nach ihm zu sehen, denn er schüttelte mich wie einen toten Fisch, dass mir der Kopf fast von meinem Nacken brach, und warf mich dann erneut zu Boden. Wieder kam ich unter Schmerzen auf und verdrehte mir dabei den Arm. Dreck brannte in meinen aufgeschabten Knien und wunden Handballen. Unter Todesangst suchte ich nach dem Blick des Unholds und stammelte hilflos etwas, von dem ich bereits bevor es meine Lippen verließ nicht mehr wusste, was es zu heißen hatte. Ohne eine Gefühlsregung packte Adam meinen Hals und hob mich daran mühelos in die Höhe. Nach Luft gurgelnd grub ich meine Fingernägel in seine Hand, strampelte und trat in seine Richtung, ohne ihn jedoch zu treffen. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach Henry und sah ihn mit einer Miene puren Hasses mit sich selbst und seinen transformierenden, bebenden, pulsierenden Muskeln ringen. Hilflos sah ich Adam an und suchte nach dem gleichen Hass, fand in seinen trüben, schwermütigen Augen jedoch nur Enttäuschung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All diese Jahre sind verstrichen und jetzt bist du gekommen, um mich zu töten. Mich, der ich mich aus Scham für meine Gräueltaten von dir losgesagt habe, mich, der ich dich nie wieder heimgesucht hätte. Bist du so zerfressen von Rache, Viktor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Der Mangel an Sauerstoff ließ mir die Sinne verschwimmen und es brauchte all meine Kraft, mich über Henry hinweg darauf zu konzentrieren, was er sagte. Keuchend zwang ich meine Worte meine zerdrückte Kehle herauf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich möchte dich nicht töten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see!? I told you he’d say that, didn’t I!”, rief Hydes unverkennbare Stimme zu uns herüber und erstarb gleich darauf wieder in einem Schmerzenslaut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich verlor alles Verständnis für die Situation und strampelte mit den Beinen, als könnte ich das schwarze Nichts, das die Ränder meines Sichtfeldes zu fressen begann, einfach davontreten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich will dich nicht. Töten.” Das letzte Wort war nicht mehr als ein rasselndes Japsen. Durch meinen Tränenschleier hindurch, sah ich Adams Züge verunsichert, seine Haltung an Strenge verlierend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerade, als ich zu hoffen wagte, er würde mich loslassen, brüllte Hyde: “The gun! I told you he’d bring a loaded gun, search him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mein Geist nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen und zog mir all die Erinnerungen ins Bewusstsein, die es bedurfte, um Hydes Spiel endlich zu durchschauen. Wie scharfkantige Schuppen fiel es mir von den Augen. Ein Teil meines Herzens brach wie ein Gletscher. Ich erschlaffte mutlos in Adams Hand. Die Kreatur ließ mich los und ich fiel wie ein nasses Knäuel Seetang vor seine Füße. Benommen spürte ich, wie Adam sich zu mir kniete und meinen Mantel aufriss wie Packpapier. Große Hände durchsuchten meine Taschen und klopften meinen Körper ab. Und ich, ich starrte durch halb geschlossene Augenlider in den grauen Himmel und begann, keuchend und rasselnd zu lachen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich habe sie nicht mitgenommen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam hielt inne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not bring it!”, sagte ich so laut es mir möglich war, damit Hyde jedes meiner Worte verstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henrys Ächzen und Schreien erstarb. Adam zog sich zurück und schwieg. Einen Moment später spürte ich, wie eine übermenschliche Kraft mich mit Leichtigkeit vom Boden lupfte und mich auf die Füße zu stellen gedachte. Adam hielt mich, aber ich sah ihn bereits nicht mehr. Gedämpft hörte ich einen Wutschrei von Hyde, stampfende Schritte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I always have to do this myself”, knurrte eine Stimme geformt aus Wut und Verzweiflung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ein Stoß entriss mich Adams Händen. Ich hörte die Kreatur etwas rufen und das letzte, was meine sich in Angst klärende Sehkraft erkannte, war ein Gesicht, das Henrys entfernt ähnlich sah, verzerrt von Wut und nackter Angst. Dann verlor ich den Boden unter den taumelnden Füßen und stürzte. Die scharfen Felswände zerrissen meine Kleider, schnitten mir das Gesicht auf, rissen Stücke meines Fleisches aus meinem Arm. In meinen Ohren schmatzte Blut, raues Gestein rieb mir die Haut von den Knochen, fing und warf mich wie einen Spielball, bis ich mit dem Rücken auf einer Felsspitze aufkam. Es knackte, mein Kopf schlug auf und um mich herum wurde es schwarz.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Amalgamation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <em>IMPORTANT NOTE: </em> </strong> <em>Ich war scheinbar irgendwann beim Hochladen unkonzentriert genug, ein Kapitel zu überspringen, das tut mir wahnsinnig Leid. <strong>Kapitel 7 (Tit for Tat, Doctor) ist neu</strong> dazwischengerutscht und leider wahnsinnig wichtig für den Plot und die Charakterentwicklung, ich fass es nicht, dass ich das vergessen habe. Darüber werde ich mich jetzt für die nächsten Jahre meines Lebens ärgern. Ich hoffe, es nimmt für die Lesenden nicht zu sehr den flow aus der Story, das jetzt nachträglich zu lesen... // Apparently a while ago, I was unconcentrated  while uploading and accidentally skipped a chapter. I'm really sorry! <strong>Chapter 7 (Tit for Tat, Doctor) has now been added</strong> and is very damn important for the plot and the character development. I can't believe I missed it. That'll frustrate me a great deal for the next few years. Hopefully this won't disrupt the current reader's reading flow too much....</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><h4>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Henry Jekyll</span>
  </em>
</h4><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just the way Henry had always imagined a war. At the beginning, the two opposing sides were clearly to differentiate by color, affiliation, their leaders and flags. But as soon as the battle started, armies mingled into a tight knot of noises and movements, all alike and similar. The preceding intention transformed into the bare will to survive, armors were decamped, flags torn and leaders killed until eventually, everyone was wearing red and it was hard to tell who once belonged to which side to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry had never wanted to experience a battle first-hand. When his two inherent armies collided, each consisting of one soldier, his senses had blurred, broken, digested and regurgitated themselves. He had felt muscles withstand their impulse to transform, had felt tendons rip like traversed mooring ropes and there was nothing but physical pain and shouts he now was not sure had actually ever left his lips. Hydes pure force had felt like someone poured liquid acid onto him, it had etched into his every fibre and dissolved his bones. Hyde had fought for that body he was destroying at the same time, fought to kill Henry for good and thus, Henry had aimed all his resistance at him. Only marginally, Henry had become aware of what was going on around him. After the battle, he had remembered wet soil underneath his cramped hands, his glasses on the ground, shattered into pieces, something about a gun, the impression of Viktors horrified face- the face that had reminded him of who he was, had yanked him back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he became conscious again, he did not know who won the fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbfounded, he rose from the floor. It was impossible for him to stand up straight, for his body weighed him down on one side, at risk of pulling him back down and over the edge of the cliff. Arduously, he held his balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now look at what you’ve done, you moron!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, snarled Hyde and attempted to back off from the chasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What I’VE done!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, spat Henry and clung to the edge of the cliff like a stubborn child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Partly mortified, partly remorseful they peered down only to find Viktors shattered body lying about fifty feet down between the boulders of the raging shore, his limbs twisted. Nausea took over Henry and he turned his head to fetch up, but Hyde yanked their head to the sky and forced their stomach to obey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I feel that you regret it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Henry thought reproachfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not supposed to feel that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hyde responded defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry could sense him attempting to retreat into the part of his head where Henry could not reach him, but it did not work. Henry pierced Hyde’s conscience like a butcher’s hook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you are not supposed to regret it! YOU threw him over the cliff, YOU turned him in, you vile, wretched, immane-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyde...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when Henry was about to lay the iron chain of his rage around Hyde’s neck to hoist him up and let him bleed out for everyone to see, Adam approached them and offered a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Among others”, answered Henry’s body resentfully and took the hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clumsily, he failed to hold his ground and would have fallen over, had the creature not supported him. Adam mumbled something he was not able to understand. Henry already drew breath to snarl at Adam when he met his eyes. The creature’s posture was crushed and rueful, and his fog-grey eyes were impaired with pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said he had a gun”, he muttered. “You said he wanted to kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was lying”, admitted Hyde before Henry could even as much as think about an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam, grappled by a sudden rage, hauled off as if to hit them, but Henry lifted his hands in defence. “Adam, please! He is not alone in here and I want to help, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help Viktor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature stopped and reassessed its plans. A realization clouded its gaze and it shrugged. “He is dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Henry was already limping to the figment of ledges that led down to the beach. “So were you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not hard to tell for Henry that it would be impossible for him to climb down the steep cliffside by himself but what choice did he have but try?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Retreat and leave the country?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You lost every right to speak</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Henry as pervasively as his exhaustion allowed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And although he knew of Hyde's habit to avoid any physical danger, his worse half did not try to hinder him. On the contrary, Hyde took control of some limbs, used his forceful grip to hold on to greasy boulders and together, they managed to navigate their way down, although exceptionally slow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are so keen to help Viktor, why did you want him dead in the first place?”, asked Henry almost casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde grunted. “It’s called ‘exasperation’, you can look it up in a dictionary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you were in distress”, replied Henry coldly. “What pushed you into the abyss of despair, that I stealthily took over our body while you were asleep? That I constantly insulted, provoked, cheated you, disparaged your ideals, sabotaged your work- Oh, wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde answered with silence, but instead of guilt, Henry felt glee creeping up his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What”, he asked sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said ‘our’ body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry could not help it but roll his eyes. “Don’t think I am not aware that this… relationship of ours is far from balanced. But that is, as it always was, between you and me. Why Viktor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde elongated a sigh, palpably not keen on arguing. And did not have to, because, as he was asking, he had the answer before his very eyes as if it was his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted… Adam? As a partner?”, he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think”, interjected Hyde immediately. “More like a teamup. You know what pawns do, when they make it to the other end of the chess board? They transform into something that captures the king. Revenge and autonomy, kill two gods with one stone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods?” Henry had attempted a bitter laugh, but exhaustion made him choke on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods”, confirmed Hyde. “‘Denn ich kenne nichts Ärmeres unter der Sonne als euch Götter.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the sake of their descent, Henry decided to leave it at that. Unwieldy, they approached the coastline, but Henry felt his physical constitution swoon dangerously. Just when he was sure he would let go in exhaustion at any moment, an arm grappled him around the hip. Adam was holding on to the scarp with only one hand. The other carried Henry’s broken body without any visible effort. With proficient jumps, he carried Henry to the ground and put him down onto the sand like a fragile piece of furniture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Showoff</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Hyde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry’s impulse of rushing over to Viktor left Hyde no chance to resist. As fast as his deformed limbs would allow it, he limped over to the young man’s lifeless body and fell down to his knees. Hastily, he felt for pulse and breath, begging the gods and powers he did not believe in for him to find it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s...alive!”, he muttered in disbelief. “He’s alive! Quick, Adam, you have to help me. His breathing is erratic and he is losing blood!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the creature did not move, he took a breath and made use of Hyde’s ability to phrase affairs the way the target needed to hear it. “Adam. I know you have been hurt and discarded by this man, but I assure you, he came here with good intentions. I’m afraid if you value hearing what he has to say, and furthermore, have him listening to what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to say, you need to help me now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words did their deed. Precariously but steadily, Adam approached them. Henry observed that he avoided to look at Viktor as he cautiously lifted him from the ground. Henry gave instructions to sustain his head and brace his back. Then, he suggested hurrying back into the direction they came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a long way to your hut.”, said Adam. “I live not far. We can follow the coastline and take the uphill road a mile from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry nodded wearily and let the creature lead the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was grateful, all of him, for the help Adam offered. Too grateful to question how sincere it was and if he might want something in return. Frankly, Henry did not care. He would pay any price, give all his fortune, although he felt that there was not much left of it now, and the last substantial part was about to die. All of him was tired of fighting, strung out from the constant strategic plotting against the other, weary and worn out from every attempt to separate each other only drawing them closer. The border that had until now enabled them to avoid each other had now been demolished in devouring rage. They were now as much one of a mind as ever before. Henry had no access to Hyde’s memories of the past, yet awfully well to his sentiments of the present and his concerns, fears and now shattered hopes for the future. What Henry found within the wreckage was a pitiful yearning for control, raging possessiveness and a haunting desire neither to be seperated nor to be whole but to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>equal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Concurrently he knew that Hyde as well was free to raid his mind like a vault. That satisfied Henry, for he wanted Hyde to know what he felt like. And right now, both of them felt awful, defeated and humbly hoping for Viktor to survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every few minutes, they had to stop so Henry could examine Viktor’s vital signs. The sleeve of his coat had ripped off, his trousers were torn and Viktor had to stop his multiple bleedings with makeshift bandages made of Adam’s shirt. After the foretold mile, a stony path led up the flattened cliffs. When they reached the hilltop, a fine layer of wet snow began to cover Adam’s broad shoulders. The frigid humidity tormented Henry’s swollen limbs. On a sudden impulse, he palpated his face and was unable to process what he felt underneath the quite distinct tips of his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bugger. I’ll have to use your mirror when we arrive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a mirror”, answered Adam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde snorted. “For real? Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am hideous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Codswallop, you look like a young god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a young god’s most dreadful creation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde sighed silently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard to believe that there’s somebody out there with worse issues than you and Doctor pale ’n precious here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry commanded him to keep quiet and turned to Adam. “You are an artwork. I can not wait to examine you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I am not an artwork to you, I am an experiment. That is my fate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embarrassed, Henry cleared his throat. “That - is not what I meant. Of course you are, for any medical practitioner, a masterpiece. But you are also, in a way, human. Just like me, you will see, as soon as I regained my previous corporeity-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that means that you will have to dispose of Hyde, I will not let you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Incredulously, Henry shook his head while at the same time, Hyde let out a mischievous laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He lied to you! He used you, why would you want to save him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam sighed mournfully. “You of all people should know what it feels like to protect, at all cost, the only being who has ever understood you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry looked at the pale and blood-smeared Viktor. At a stroke, he became aware of how little he knew about the conversation Hyde had held with Adam that night, of what he had promised the creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy, old china. It’s the pet dog meeting the alpha wolf in a world of does and hares. We’re not all alike, but I’m the closest he has got. Adam’s one for hearth and home, but all he ever wanted was a pack to run with. Curiosity kills the cat, loneliness deads the dog. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry kept quiet and stared upcountry. As they went inland, the snow got thicker and here and there, it stayed on the dead brown grasses of the Scottish lowlands. Adam led him along an unpaved but broad road into a sparsely forested area with a conifer canopy so thin, it did not even catch the snow. Outlying from the road was Adam’s home. It was a wooden hut about as big as the one at Cove Bay, clearly self-made but resilient and appealing. Directly attached to a tiny shed was a pen that inhabited some chicken that fluttered in agitation as they walked past them. Henry wore blinders and mindcuffs and did not pay any unneccessary attention to the furnishing inside the hut. With a glance shaped by efficiency nursed by a prosperous medical training, he located the table, pulled it to the center of the room and indicated Adam to cautiously lay Viktor on top of it. Henry ordered for clear water, clean cloth and a fire to keep Viktor warm. With all that done, he immediately initiated the examination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will need our surgical instruments”, said Hyde and Henry added: “They’re in the hut at Cove Bay. I have some bare necessities in my travel bag, but I am afraid that will not keep him alive for long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?”, asked Adam who was ungainly tending the doorway ever since he laid down his creator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not quite sure yet...Needles. More iodine, forceps, syringes. He had lost a lot of blood and… and I am not quite sure what to pad his lacerations with. He has lost a severe amount of skin all over his body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry searched Viktor’s coat for the key and, to his relief, found it immediately. He held it out to Adam. The creature looked at Viktor and seemed to consider its words extensively. Despair crept up Henry’s back as he watched Adam, Viktor’s creation, refused and dismissed by the latter. The being that had most reason not to help him was, as matters now stood, as well the only one who could help him survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I am fully aware that you have no reason to aid-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be back in three hours”, said Adam with a firm voice and took the keys. “Then I will bring your instruments and I will bring you your skin.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Haut und Knochen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Viktor Frankenstein</span>
  </em>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich erwachte von Fieberträumen und Schmerz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Das eine wich, das andere blieb. Zunächst sah ich nur schwaches Licht durch meine dünnen Lider. Keines meiner Körperteile gehorchte meinen Anstalten, mich zu bewegen. So musste ich mit einem Finger beginnen. Mein linker Arm blieb schlaff, nach wenigen Versuchen jedoch gelang es mir, ein wenig mit den Fingern meiner rechten Hand zu zucken. Schwerfällig öffnete ich die Augen und sah an eine hölzerne Zimmerdecke, an deren Giebeln Kräuter und Gemüse zum Trocknen aufgehängt waren. Mit der hörigen Hand auf die starre Matratze gestützt, presste ich mich unter Schmerzen und Schwindel nach oben, bis ich saß. Nach und nach gehorchten mir meine Sinne. Um mich herum stank es nach Iod und Wundwasser. Ich betastete blind die dicken Bandagen um meinen linken Arm und fand einen Teil meines Gesichtes ebenfalls abgeklebt mit dicken Pflastern, und den Teil meiner Haut, der darunter hervor quoll wie ein Tumor, geschwollen und uneben wie eine entzündete Vernarbung. Als ich unbeholfen unter die Decke griff, um die Quelle meiner gar unbequemen Lage auszumachen, stellte ich fest, dass ich vollkommen unbekleidet mit dem Hinterteil auf einem flachen Nachttopf lag, der, meiner unvorbereitet tastenden Hand zum Geschenk, unbefüllt war. Mein pochender Nacken verlangte nach Dehnung, mein schwacher Rücken danach, dass ich mich wieder hinlegen möge, aber mit der Erinnerung an das Geschehene kam der Impuls, meiner Lage schnellstmöglich Herr zu werden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnerte, war mein Sturz. Den Schreck, als ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, den Moment, in dem mich die kräftige Pranke Hydes wahrer Natur an den Füßen packte und mit aller Kraft über die Klippen der schottischen Küste warf. Beschämung und Enttäuschung lähmten mein Herz, dass es schmerzte. Wie gut hätte ich daran getan, auf Henry zu hören. Ich beschloss sofort, es ihm bei erstbester Gelegenheit zu sagen. Es verlangte mich so schmerzhaft nach seiner Präsenz, dass ich sogar mit offenen Armen sein vorwurfsvolles “I told you so” begrüßt hätte. Halbherzig klammerte ich mich für eine Weile an die warmen Gedanken und Gefühle, die ‘E. Hyde’ in mir hervorzurufen verstanden hatte und ließ dann jedes einzelne steigen, verbrennen und vergehen wie eine Laterne. Sollte ich die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen, würde ich Hyde die einfache Frage nach dem “Warum?” schon stellen, und wenn seine Antwort mich nicht vollends befriedigte - so das denn überhaupt möglich war - so würde ich keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwenden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich kämpfte Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit herunter und sah mich um, soweit es meine schwachen Augen zuließen. An den Ort, an dem ich nun war, konnte ich mich wiederum nicht erinnern. Womöglich lag es an meiner noch unklaren Sicht, aber die Art, wie die warme Sonne das kleine Zimmer durchflutete und die zarten Farben der Blumen und Kräuter miteinander vermischte, die von Wänden hingen und in Vasen wucherten, ließen mich fühlen wie in einem Bild von Monet. In dem winzigen Ofen knackte ein Feuer, auf der Heizplatte darüber dampfte ein Teekessel. Neben mir auf einem Tischchen sammelten sich Teller mit Resten von etwas, das Porridge ähnelte, und ein Berg benutzter Tücher und Tupfer, in allen Farben des Herbstes gesprenkelt und aufgesogen. Auf den zweiten Blick machte ich eine unnatürlich große Menge an Handarbeiten aus, die die verbleibenden freien Flächen annektierten. Häkeldeckchen, Stickereien, ordentlich gefaltete Stapel von Strickware und hier und da ein Flechtkorb voll mit Wollknäulen. So sehr mein aufgelöster Kopf es auch versuchte, ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, in wessen Behausung ich mich befand. Nun, da mein Körper wachte, überkam mich ein unerträglicher Durst. Neben dem Ofen sah ich einen Wassereimer und wollte mich daran machen, das Bett zu verlassen, doch meine Beine blieben reglos. Nicht einmal schmerzen taten sie, wie mein linker Arm es tat. So sehr ich mich darauf konzentrierte, sie zu rühren - sie blieben taub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plötzlich erschrak ich gewaltig vor einem Donnern, das in den Raum brach. Einen Dachsturz erwartend krümmte ich mich zusammen, doch es war nur die sich öffnende Tür, die in meine empfindlichen Ohren schrie wie eine Eisenbahn, die auf rostigen Schienen bremste. Eine große Gestalt betrat das Zimmer, auf ihrem Arm etwas, das in ein mit Fett und Blut getränktes Tuch gewickelt war. Mit schweren Schritten brachte die Kreatur das Bündel herüber zu einem großen Tisch, legte es darauf ab und deckte drei große, entweidete Fische auf. Adam entledigte sich seines Mantels, griff nach einem Bund eisernen Stangen, die neben dem Ofen lehnten, und jedem der matt glänzenden Körper trieb er eine davon durch den Rumpf und aus der Öffnung heraus, an der einmal der Kopf gewesen war. Erst nach getaner Arbeit drehte er sich zu mir um. Zu meinem Entsetzen war auch er bandagiert, vermutlich Spuren eines Kampfes nach meiner Ohnmacht.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Die Kreatur kam auf mich zu, in ihrer Hand die drei Spieße wie Speere erhoben. Ich wich zurück und verbiss mir einen Schmerzenslaut. Ohne ein Wort besah er mich prüfend und lupfte dann die Bettdecke. Ich wollte in Protest danach greifen, vergaß aber meinen schmerzenden linken Arm und fiel auf den Rücken wie ein Käfer. Die Kreatur entblößte mich, besah sich unbefangen meinen Unterleib und entfernte dann die Nachtschüssel, bevor sie mich wieder zudeckte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wenn du nun endlich länger wach bleibst, musst du ab jetzt Bescheid sagen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich wollte darauf etwas erwidern, aber mein Versuch zu sprechen, materialisierte sich in einem Brennen, das sich meine geschwollene Kehle herunter zog und mich derart zum Husten brachte, dass ich mich unter Qualen wieder aufsetzen musste. Als ich durch meinen Tränenschleier hindurch wieder sehen konnte, hatte Adam in der anderen Hand ein Wasserglas, das er mir anbot. Ich nahm es mit zitternder Hand und trank es in großen, gierigen Schlucken. Mit der linken Hand, die mir nun langsam zu gehorchen begann, stellte ich das leere Gefäß neben die Tupfer auf den Nachttisch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mehr, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich meine Stimme nicht verloren hatte, als aus einem Bedürfnis heraus, zu sprechen, presste ich hustend hervor: “Wie bin ich noch am Leben?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry”, antwortete Adam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry! Sofort sah und fühlte ich meine Umwelt glasklar, aber in dem kleinen Zimmer fehlte jede Spur von ihm. “Wo ist er? Ist er verletzt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er heizt den Räucherofen an.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er heizt den Räucherofen an”, wiederholte ich benommen. “Es geht ihm also gut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wir schwiegen. Nun, da ich Adam dicht vor mir sah, im klaren Tageslicht, überkam mich Schwermut bei jedem Detail seiner Züge, die ich so deutlich in Erinnerung hatte, dass mir war, als würde ich sie wieder unter meinen Fingerspitzen spüren. Das Gesicht hatte mir besonders viel Feingefühl abverlangt, und im Vergleich zu der sich deutlich schälenden Brust, die ich über seinem Kragen sah, hatte es sich über die Jahre gut gehalten, mit Ausnahme der unlängst bandagierten Wange. Nun packte mich doch, nach all der alten Abneigung, ein brennendes Verlangen, mit ihm zu sprechen. Nach einem Grund dafür suchend, sah ich mich im Zimmer um, als sei es das erste Mal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das… ist also dein Zuhause. Es ist… nett.” Adam antwortete nicht und ich war demnach zum Weitersprechen gezwungen. “Ehrlich. Ich mag, was du mit den Balken gemacht hast. Wann bist du eingezogen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erst dachte ich, Adam würde mir erneut eine Antwort verweigern, doch dann sagte er mit schwerer Stimme: “Ich habe es vor sieben Jahren gebaut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sogar selbst gebaut, das ist… sehr beeindruckend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niemand hat mir eine Hütte verkauft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich kam mir selten so sozial inkompetent vor, wie in diesem Moment und das hieß im Hinblick auf die vergangenen Wochen schon etwas. Beschämt räusperte ich mir Wundschleim hoch und schluckte ihn in Ermangelung einer Spuckschale wieder herunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das ist doch halb so schlimm. Ich meine, du scheinst es hier gut zu haben. Du hast Möbel, Dekoration, einen Ofen… du musst ja sogar eine Arbeit gefunden haben, richtig?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich handele”, erwiderte Adam knapp und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den großen Stapel Handarbeiten auf der Sitzbank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ungläubig weitete ich meine Augen. “Damit? Mit Stickdeckchen? Du?” Als ich in seinen Augen zu erkennen glaubte, dass ich ihn verletzte, hielt ich mich auf. “Das ist schön. Wirklich. Hobbies tun der Seele gut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stickdeckchen. Kleidung. Decken. Unterlagen. Haut. Man kann viel tun mit einer Nadel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich schwieg bedrückt und lenkte davon ab, indem ich meinen linken Arm provisorisch bewegte. Es ziepte und zerrte an meinem Trizeps, aber ich bekam Gefühl in meine Finger. Das Schweigen wurde graduell unangenehmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hör zu… Adam. Wenn ich dich so nennen darf”, begann ich schließlich. “Was auch immer Hyde dir erzählt hat, er hat gelogen. Ich bin nicht mit der Intention gekommen, dich zu töten. Natürlich habe ich eine Waffe in meinem Gepäck, ich hatte… habe Angst. Vor dir. Ich wusste nicht, ob du… aber ich habe sie in der Hütte gelassen, auf dem Tisch neben der Tür, falls du dich überzeugen-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich weiß.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam hob seine Hand und, für einen leidlichen Moment meiner Gewohnheit, wich ich davor zurück. Die Kreatur hielt inne und als auch ich es tat, legte sie mir behutsam ihre kalten, wächsernen Finger auf die Stirn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das Wundfieber wird besser.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Die Haut auf seiner Handinnenfläche war verschwunden und ich spürte einen feinen Mechanismus aus Äderchen darunter pochen, doch der alte Ekel fand mich nicht wieder. Stattdessen griff ich sogar nach seiner Hand, legte die meinen auf seine und verbarg mein Gesicht dahinter, um mir die Blöße der aufkommenden Tränen zu ersparen. Es war ein bleischweres, fauchendes, kratzendes, sich mit der Zeit auswuchsartig verstreut und verteitert habendes “Verzeih mir”, das ich aus meiner Brust schnitt und mir aus dem Mund presste. Widerspenstig schwoll mir die Zunge an den Gaumen, aber ich brachte es hervor, beinahe lautlos und zerbrochen, als sagte ich es einem Verstorbenen an seinem Grabe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam schwieg in meine tonlosen Schluchzer, die mir den Rücken beben ließen und an meinen Fleischwunden rissen. Behutsam setzte er dazu an, seine Hand zurückzuziehen, aber ich hielt sie fest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das muss ich nicht mehr”, sprach Adam gefasst gegen meinen inneren Sturm. “Du hast dir selbst mehr genommen, als ich es jemals könnte. Also habe ich dir stattdess gegeben. Ich habe dir einen Teil dessen zurückgegeben, was du so verabscheust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mein stummes Greinen erstarb und mein Kopf versuchte, das eben Gehörte in einen Kontext zu sortieren. Es gelang mir nicht. Einer plötzlichen Intuition folgend ließ ich von ihm ab und betastete meinen schmerzenden Arm. Dort, wo einst mein triceps brachii gewesen war, spannte sich ein kaltes Wachstuch über meinen Arm. Feine Nähte befestigten es an meinem Körper. Ich weitete die Augen und suchte meine Brust ab, fand meine rechte Seite überzogen von wulstigen Stichen und Knoten. Schließlich fasste ich mir in mein Gesicht. Ich schob die Bandage herunter bis zu meinem Halse, zog mit rascher Bewegung das Wundpflaster von meiner Haut und keuchte auf, als kalter Sauerstoff sich in die entzündet pochenden Narben an meiner Wange zog. Ich zuckte, wann immer meine zitternden Finger die Nähte berührten oder über kaltes, totes Fleisch strichen, dessen Berührung ich kaum wahrnahm. Endlich fasste ich mir ein Herz, zog die Decke von meinem Leib und besah meinen Körper. Ich gefror. Wie ein zerfetzter Schuh waren meine Wunden mit ledernen Flicken gestopft, fremde Haut in allen Farbtönen der Pest hielt mein Blut im Inneren meines Körpers. Entsetzt sah ich zu Adam auf, zu den Bandagen, die ich unter seinem Pullover hervorlugen sah, zu dem dicken Verband unter seinem Ärmel und zu dem Wundpflaster mitten in seinem Gesicht.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Er war mein Spiegel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ich hob die Hand gen Adams Wange und ließ sie kraftlos sinken. Nur langsam begann ich zu verstehen, welchen Preis es tatsächlich gekostet hatte, dass ich noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Noch, oder wieder, und ich beschloss in selbigem Moment, nie danach zu fragen, was von beidem es war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warum hast du das getan?”, fragte ich stattdessen, und Dankbarkeit und Vorwurf kämpften um die Vorherrschaft in meiner Stimme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adams trübe Augen sahen mich lange an, bevor er sprach. “Es gibt Menschen, denen etwas daran liegt, dass du lebst. Ich weiß das, denn ich habe einige selbst getötet. Unser Kampf ist vorbei, aber diese Schuld bleibt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Die Kreatur drehte sich von mir und verließ das Zimmer mit schweren Schritten. Es gab vieles in mir, das Adam hätte aufhalten wollen, aber ich war zu kraftlos. Gefühle und Erinnerungen hatten mein Blut gerochen und stürzten sich auf mein wundes Fleisch wie ein Rudel Wölfe. Verzweifelt suchte mein Geist nach einem Ankerplatz, um der stürmischen See zu trotzen und fand Henry - mein inneres Bild seines Gesichtes, die Erinnerung an die Berührung seiner Hand. Unter vollster Anstrengung versuchte ich erneut, meine Beine über den Bettrand zu hieven. Sie kamen mir jedoch so reglos vor, dass ich, einer weiteren düsteren Ahnung folgend, zwei Finger an meine gesunde Haut legte und mich mit aller Kraft kniff, die ich aufbringen konnte. Ich spürte nichts. Schwer schluckend wiederholte ich dieses Experiment an einigen anderen Stellen meines Unterkörpers, erneut ohne Erfolg. Erst oberhalb meiner Hüfte begann ich, wieder Schmerz wahrzunehmen. Resigniert neigte ich den Kopf. Zwar wusste ich, dass das auch durchaus eine temporäre Erscheinung sein konnte, ich ahnte jedoch, dass Adam nicht übertrieben hatte, als er sagte, ich habe viel verloren in diesen Tagen. Mit der Frage danach, wie viel davon ich tatsächlich verdient hatte, ließ ich mich geschlagen zurück auf mein Kissen sinken und suchte nach Schlaf, den ich erst fand, als bereits der Geruch nach geräuchertem Fisch durch das Fenster zu mir herüber zog.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A New And Twisted Frame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Henry Jekyll</span>
  </em>
</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry had never been a gifted craftsman. Everything that surcharged the dexterity acquired for surgical work was beyond him. Fortunately, Adam quickly proved to be quite talented with tools and wood work. Henry was more than impressed by the sheer variety of skills the creature displayed, and first and foremost by the fine embroidery these large hands called into existence. Due to that and the loss of his pince-nez, Henry’s involvement in Viktor’s treatment had narrowed down to the contribution of instructions while Adam nursed and sutured the wounds with exceptional finesse, even while providing parts of their own skin for transplantation. Of course Henry had vetoed, but there was no alternative solution nearby and they had been running out of time. Even afterwards, it was unclear for a long, debilitating time whether or not Viktor would ever open his blue eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During that time, Henry had become acquainted with Adam. The creature did not talk much but in their reticence, proved to be polite and helpful. Henry quickly learned that Adam had come at peace with not considering himself profoundly “human” and even less, a “man”, and once Henry had picked up how to talk to and about the creature, they became comfortable around each other. What played a part in that was - and Henry was deeply ashamed to admit that to himself - that Adam was the only being he could unconditionally trust would not condemn him for his recent physical condition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aftermath of the battle with Hyde had remained and Henry struggled so dreadfully with his appearance that he avoided reflective surfaces altogether. It took him great time and effort to grow somewhat accustomed to his deranged limbs. Some doings were quickly relearned, others had to be trained every few hours as if Henry was learning it for the first time. The more cooperative he became with Hyde, the easier it was. After a while, he was able to get about his day around Adam, but he was horrified when he thought about the potential point in time when he would have to face Viktor again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why though, you’re the cutest hunchback around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It isn’t exactly a hunchback</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Hyde’s left side of a stocky, buff body he had gained. His left leg was shorter than the right one and his new broad shoulder bore a short but muscular arm with a sharp-nailed paw instead of his former slender surgeon hand. That imbalanced distribution of weight and shape caused him to limb. But the worst part, in his opinion, was his face. His head, too, had picked up some of Hyde’s features. While one side was still the man Henry had seen in the mirror, the other was padded and angular. One of his eyes was now small and dark, his nose crooked and when Hyde smirked, one corner of his mouth remained almost numb, making him look like he just recently had a stroke. In summary, he considered himself the most hideous being he had ever seen and was in no doubt that Viktor, having once discarded his own creature for similar issues, would think the same, although he might not say so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adam told him that Viktor was awake for good, relief had made him forget his anguish. He remembered it only when he had already been at the doorstep, longing to see him. Instead, he had sent Adam back in and made himself useful by lighting the smoking oven for the fresh fish they had caught earlier that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he would have to face Viktor had a longer time coming than he had expected. At first there had been uncertainty, but three days later it was evident that Viktor did not feel his legs anymore, nor did he predict that condition to change anytime soon. It was that day that Henry had started to build a rolling chair made out of a regular kitchen chair, wooden braces and two wheels of an old barrow Adam had brought with them from town. He did tremendously fail, and only with the help of the creature he was able to construct a squeaking, unstable excuse of a wheelchair that had to make due until he could get hold of a proper one. All this time, Henry had made up excuses not to have to face Viktor quite yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That masterpiece of improvisation now stood outside the hut, waiting for its testee. Next to it, Henry paced up and down, nervously plucking his collar. When finally, voices were being raised from behind the door, he paused and straightened his back as effectively as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We ought to behave”, he ordered Hyde with a low voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not the one flouncing around like a rutting lion in a cage”, answered Hyde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry rolled his eyes and forced his teetering foot to hold still. When the door opened, he held his breath. Adam left the hut and in their arms, they carried Viktor. Henry did not even have to catch a glance to forfeit every bit of confidence he had built over the days. Embarrassed, he turned around and brought some distance between him and the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry…”, he heard Viktor’s thin voice behind him. “Endlich…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fabric rustled, wood creaked. Viktor muttered a thankyou. He sounded just as precarious as Henry felt. For a dreadful moment, nobody spoke. Then, Henry cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am glad you are on your road to recovery. I mean, I am sure that you will be. I mean-”, He interrupted himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… understand that you don’t want to turn around”, Viktor replied suddenly. “I know best that, for a human eye, this sight can be most... disconcerting. I will not reproach you with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An astonished “What?” escaped Henry’s lips and Hyde furled their eyebrows. “It is myself I want to spare your eyes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You? No, it is me who-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde claimed control over Henry’s lips. “Alright, knowing you cognoscenti, we’ll stand here for the coming millennium if no one interferes. Dreadful revealing in three, two, one…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Henry could stop himself, he had turned on his heel, looking directly into Viktor’s widened, stale blue eyes. He opened and closed his mouth, raised his hand just to lower it again and was utmost overwhelmed with the situation. Viktor, too, stared at him wordlessly. Then, his expression slowly started changing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand that this makes you outermost uncomfortable, so I will not make any advances to come near you-”, began Henry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Viktor began to laugh, sincerely and lightly as a child. “Komm zu mir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Henry was still processing these words, Hyde walked over and put his hand into Viktor’s outstretched palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sieh uns an”, Viktor said almost gleefully, “Sieh </span>
  <em>
    <span>mich </span>
  </em>
  <span>an. Hast du gedacht, nach allem, was uns zusammen passiert ist, kannst du mich damit erschrecken?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, ich dachte nur…”, stammered Henry, much to Hyde’s palpable amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darin sind wir beide viel zu gut, was?” Viktor huffed, seized by a sudden melancholy. He squeezed Henry’s hand. “Wir dachten immer, das Denken sei unsere größte Stärke, aber schau, wohin es uns gebracht hat. Vielleicht... sollten wir das mit dem Denken eine Weile lassen, nur für einen Moment, was meinst du?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor looked up at Henry, sincerely and full of warmth in his frostwork eyes. Henry could feel his heartbeat all the way up to his tonsils. Perhaps Viktor was right. Perhaps thinking had been, for the most part, a greater burden than a blessing. It had made him distance himself from Viktor, from his own sentiments and, if he was being honest with himself, thinking was already about to get the better of him, even in this very moment. Hyde however leaned into the inviting warmth Viktor was radiating, supporting his hands on the armrests of the rolling chair, bringing their face close to Viktors. It was thinking that hindered Henry from an equally quick reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus, he decided not to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop”, he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde retreated without resistance and made room for Henry’s very own, genuine, bold kind of smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one is mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he leaned forward and claimed that kiss. He claimed it from Viktor, he claimed it from Hyde, who had teased him ever so often with his reticence, he claimed it from himself, from his own qualms and concerns and his ever-spinning mental mill that proudly took its time to grind the finest powder, while all around him the bread had been baked already. It was a clumsy, splishy kiss foundering on numb lips and inanimate lappets of skin, and it was the greatest experimental success Henry had ever experienced. When he drew back, he could barely fight the adrenaline rushing through Hyde’s veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor pulled his shirt over his nose to cover what Henry guessed to be a broad smile and he found his own face fighting for contenounce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was ich noch fragen wollte...”, asked Viktor, all of a sudden deeply ashamed. “Erinnerst du dich eigentlich an alles, was-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry thought back to the preceding weeks, gathering every memory he could find. Immediately, he remembered a certain dream he had during their journey on water and his cheeks flushed with shame and anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite everything, but I do remember that </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”, He thought it loud enough for Hyde to get a headache, “-has been treating you disgracefully one night, and I am terribly sorry that I permitted him to raid you in the study room and force you to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, nono!”, interrupted Viktor and waved his hands in defence. “No. He...did not exactly force me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He- he did not. He did not force me, gopferteli nomol...” He mumbled the last part into his coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The full load of this realization shut Henry’s mouth for good. Unfortunately, it was now also Hyde’s mouth to use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bit quick with the blaming me, weren’t we? I pledge I’ve done nothing he didn’t want me to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except for trying to kill me, you mean? And don’t you blame this on Adam, I know exactly what you were doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Viktor spoke these words, most of the fondness in his eyes had vanished, except for a meagre remainder of disappointment. It was now that Henry experienced the disadvantage of his new ‘intertwined’ mental condition. While he could lavishly burden Hyde with all of his irritation and accusations, he now became a first-hand witness to a wailing, stunted excuse of a bad conscience that fought against its bearer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I didn’t enjoy keeping yer north ’n south busy, if that’s what you worry about”, said Hyde in his customary mockery and Henry found himself surprised that actual emotions seemed to precede that behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do it?”, asked Viktor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frustration. Why did you let me?”, responded Hyde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Frustration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you two just </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me?”, asked Henry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sober silence followed. His own head reproachfully made Henry think back to the multiple times Hyde had tried, and his power of deduction gave him a rough idea about why Viktor had not. Abashed, Henry cleared his throat and decided upon postponing his defence to a subsequent date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His rash interruption had chastened the conversation to a point where Viktor sighed and waved his hands in resignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wir sprechen darüber noch. Bis dahin… was gedenken wir nun, zu tun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde, grateful for his chance to change the topic, answered immediately. “We’re going to have a hard time moseying home with no bees and two boats like a literal shipwreck. No offense, Viktor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keine Sorge, ich habe nichtmal die Hälfte verstanden”, answered Viktor with a bitterness in his voice that aimed exclusively at Hyde. Then, he sighed. “Nun… ich habe kein Personal, das ich vergraulen könnte. Aber ich werde nicht ohne euch nach Hause zurückkehren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked out for Adam, who had been standing awkwardly next to the door during the whole conversation. When he comprehended that Viktor was indeed looking at them, they shifted uncomfortably and implied to scarper into the hut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nein!”, said Viktor. “Das betrifft auch dich. Ich verstehe, wenn du bleiben möchtest. Das hier ist dein Zuhause und du bist mir nichts- du warst mir nie etwas schuldig. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du eingeladen bist, mit mir zu kommen. Wir haben eine Menge aufzuholen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam cleared their throat and approached the two men carefully like a puppy, uncertain whether or not it would get beaten again. Henry, who believed in Viktor’s sincerity, allowed Hyde to give Adam a reassuring pat on the arm, although he was well aware that this convergence was for the moment only. Not even Hyde, who prided himself with his vocation in predicting people, could tell whether or not the creature would accept Viktor’s offer. Nonetheless, for the first time in forever, Henry experienced that silence could indeed as well be comfortable. A silence that held within all chances, choices and approaching difficulties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here they were, three bodies, home to four fractured minds that were just about to set the pieces back together and now, by mutual preference, into a picture in which each of them had a place.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>